The Baser Urge Manifestation
by thisisonlineright
Summary: Sheldon Cooper is the arrogant, cocky, condescending, selfish, short tempered, rude, genius new boss. Penny is the spoiled daughter of the owner that always gets what she wants. Blackmail can go a long way. Rated M for Penny's foul mouth and her uncontrollable libido. AU OOC
1. I Don't Play By The Rules

**What's this, a new story? And it's M? Oh good lord, what universe have we fallen into?**

**I'd like to thank SunnyCitrus1 for suggesting the title, "The Baser Urge Manifestion." And also to sandwichesyumyum who suggested one too.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Big Bang Theory or its characters. I'm just borrowing Sheldon and Penny for some sexy time, that's not bad. Mistakes are mine though. Hopefully this won't be taken down, me no likey re-uploads :(**

**I also dedicate this to you guys, the readers, for sticking by me even though I'm just a mediocre writer. You're the one who motivates me to write! **

**Thank you!**

* * *

Sheldon smiled at his newly organized desk. He had his writing materials to the right of his desk, as it was easier to reach with him being right-handed. He had his papers, files, staplers, etc. to the left so that he could grab them in one swift motion even while writing.

He had not intended to apply for the vice president position, but after the owner saw his resume, he got the job. Sheldon Lee Cooper was a very wise man, and if his parents had not interfered with his education he would have been a theoretical physicist by now.

He would one day vaporize the person who told his father that physics would not get him anywhere and told his mother that he was working for the devil. Luckily his credentials were mind blowing, and that got him several high positions in the business world. Right after his college graduation he was offered positions at various well known companies, including the one he was working for now, Penbark WG.

Penbark WG was a famous company known for its remarkable variety or products which ranged from daily household items to clothing. The founder envisioned a company that could provide all of man's necessities. It was pretty ambitious but it worked, and they had already started designing electronic devices that would compete with those big famous brands.

In his three years in the business scene, he was already at the top of the field, CEO at Calder Enterprises. Until a scandalous rumor got him to quit the company, much to the dismay of the _other_ company heads. That led him to accepting Penbark's offer.

Every company head knew who Sheldon Cooper was; he was the arrogant, cocky, condescending, selfish, short tempered, rude, genius that had the clever strategy to get any company at the top of the field. Companies fought each other just to get him to work for them, which he thought was quite foolish.

He didn't have a lot of friends, or _any_ friends at all. He was solely focused in his work, not wanting to interact with any of his co-workers. Nobody ever knew why, and nobody wanted to ask. There was just something about him that was so… intimidating. He had an icy glare glued to his face that not even the friendliest worker could start a conversation with him; he dismissed any non-work related things.

He spun his chair around, facing the giant window that framed the city. The people walking in the street looked so tiny, tiny enough to look like ants. It was like SimCity, he was the omniscient mayor that controlled their every move and they were his tiny toys.

He could get used to this.

Sheldon leaned back against his chair as he heard someone approach his office door, _Vulcan hearing_.

"Where the hell is my laundry, Chris?"

He spun his chair, frowning at the person in front of him. A blonde, probably in her early twenties, wearing the most revealing clothes he had ever saw, _how inappropriate._

"Excuse me miss, it is quite rude to _not_ knock," he said, "and my name is not Chris."

The blonde stared at him, "who the _fuck_ are you?"

Sheldon blinked at her choice of words. She had no proper etiquette, disrespectful and rude- bad parenting. Though he did have to speak with maintenance about the name outside his door, it should have already been displayed there.

"State your business here in my office, or I shall call security to escort you out."

She cocked her head to the side, "Oh so you're a new guy huh?" She looked around the room, "so what'd you do to get the position? Suck someone's cock?"

Such vulgarity! No one ever _dared_ to talk in such way when he was in the room. Other than his father, but that was a whole different story. He really didn't like this woman.

"You do not know anything about me, and saying such is considered as slander. Please leave my office, the door is right behind you," he gestured to the door, "You're lucky I don't have a recorder, I could sue you."

She placed her hand on the door knob, slowly clicking the lock. He seemed like the perfect dog for her, smart, good looking and for once, feisty. Her previous dogs were too obedient and boring, change was sort of okay. It was time to test the waters, _this would be fun_.

She chuckled; crossing her arms as she slowly approached his desk. "You heard me. I bet you sucked someone's dick to get this position. You don't look familiar, and that means that you're new, and no one has ever got this position right after getting into the company. You're just another one of those suck ups!"

The blonde pressed her thighs against his desk, bending over it. She towered over him, touching his tie while he pushed his chair away from her.

"I'd rather you not go near me. You are infested with germs, and I have not completely moved my things into this office," he shot her a dirty look, he wished that he had brought his sanitizer. He was only going to inspect his office, nothing more than that. "And once again, please leave my office."

She walked over to him, hopping up on his desk. Grabbing his tie, she pulled him closer. He glared at her, what his father said was true; women were nothing but fucking pains in the ass.

"So Mister new guy, do you like to play by the rules?" She whispered, glancing at his long fingers. She knew _exactly_ where he could use those.

He raised his eyebrow, he wasn't sure where she was going with this but it was worth a shot. Maybe if he answered her questions she would leave him alone.

"I do. Life is much better with a plan and rules to follow."

She made a buzzer-like sound, "Wrong answer."

She roughly grabbed his right hand, pulling it in front of her face. "Please let go of my hand, your man hands are crushing it."

She frowned at him before examining his long fingers. "Rules are boring. It's _much_ better to play against the rules. I don't play by the rules." She slowly licked his index finger, watching his reaction.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He didn't like what she was trying to do, and he didn't like her at all. He tried to pull his hand back but she had started sucking on his finger, causing him to close his eyes.

She swirled her tongue around his index finger, "Do you consider this as playing by the rules?"

He pulled his finger back, furiously wiping it on his sleeve. "I told you to avoid touching me. Shouldn't you be somewhere else?"

"There are rules about sex."

"What?" He shrieked.

"They say that you shouldn't have sex with a man on the first date. I think that you don't have to follow the rules, you can do it even _without _the date." She said, wiggling her eyebrows.

Sheldon placed both his hands over his ears, "Refrain from talking about coitus! Coitus is unsanitary and unnecessary! Please leave my of-"

She leaned forward, making their faces inches apart. She had wondered what he tasted like; he smelled good which means that he would taste just as good. Most of the guys she had been with never cared about hygiene. She could tell that he was _very_ hygienic, his hand smelled like soap.

She licked her lips, "What do you taste like?"

"Please stop questioning me with illogical questions, and please move back."

"What do you taste like?"

"I am not answering that question."

"Why not?"

"It is inappropriate!"

"How is it inappropriate?"

"It is! Will you please move away!"

"But I don't want to."

"But you will."

"I will win."

"This is not a game!"

"It is for me."

"Who are you and why are you here?"

"I'm an angel sent to know what you taste like."

"My mother would hit you with a bible for saying that, now leave my office!"

She placed her hands on both sides of his faces, pulling him even closer. He just wouldn't shut up. Sheldon tightly closed his mouth; _she was going to kiss him_!

She was contemplating on whether or not to kiss him. She looked at his lips, it _was_ right there.

"Open your mouth." He shook his head, clenching his jaw as tightly as he could.

"I said, open your mouth." Her warm breath tickled his lips; he swore that he would _never_ engage in such activities ever again.

She let out a frustrated sigh. "I see that you're playing hard to get," she looked him straight in the eyes, he had beautiful blue eyes. Usually the guy would have already begged for her by now, but no this guy was just stubborn as hell. Suddenly she got an idea, a devilish smirk forming on her face.

"So you're not gonna open your mouth?"

He nodded.

"Alright then, we're doing this the hard way." She removed her hands from his face and quickly undid his tie. Sheldon wanted to ask what she was doing, but talking meant opening his mouth.

Then he realized that his hands were tied behind the chair.

_Junior rodeo. _She thought, it was a piece of cake.

_How in the world did she do that?_ He thought, squirming in his chair. He didn't even know what her name was, and yet she was already sexually harassing him!

"Will you open your mouth now?" He shook his head, avoiding her piercing gaze. He wished that someone would just walk into the room and stop this madness. He stared at the door, trying to mind control someone into walking in.

The blonde looked over her shoulder, glancing at the door. "Oh were you thinking that someone will go through the door? I locked it. No one will go in," She positioned herself on his lap, leveling his gaze with hers "Trust me."

Sheldon _never _liked losing, and opening his mouth meant that she was winning. That was what he chanted to himself as Penny licked _his_ lips. She flicked her tongue against his upper lip, waiting for a reaction.

"Still not opening your mouth?" He furrowed his eyebrows while shaking his head; he was not going to lose, not to someone like _her._

She trailed her tongue down his neck, nipping and sucking at his exposed flesh which caused him to jerk upwards. She moaned from his reaction while Sheldon's eyes grew as wide as it humanly could. She mentally laughed; he looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Good, a reaction," she remarked as she pinched his cheek, "I started to think that you were gay, and that would be such a disappointment, especially since I can feel that your little friend is quite… _long._"

He hated it when someone pinched his cheek, except when Meemaw does it, she's the only exception. "I think I know where to go from here." She swiftly placed her hand on the top of his pants, rubbing his erection slowly.

The blonde's eyes widened as he groaned. That was the goddamned sexiest thing she had ever heard.

She soon realized that his mouth had fallen open, she wasted no time in firmly placing her hands on the sides of face. Before he could react, she was shoving her tongue down his throat. He squirmed in his chair, trying to remove her hands from his face.

"Quit moving," she growled against his mouth. He opened his mouth slightly, roughly biting down on her bottom lip.

She pulled back, tracing her finger on her lip. _Blood._ She glared at him, "I told you to quit moving."

"I never told you that you were allowed to violate my mouth with your germ infested tongue!" He huffed, wiggling against her.

"Oh stop whining! You're enjoying this!"

"I am not!"

"Then what's with your dick poking me huh?"

"Tone down the vulgarities woman! You are not a sailor!"

"You're not answering my question!"

"I have a right not to!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"All right then."

She started grinding down on his crotch. Sheldon painfully bit his lip as he uncontrollably jerked upwards, stifling the moan that was building inside of him. He was heating up from all this- whatever you call it.

"Tell me how you're _not_ turned on!" she panted, rubbing herself on his covered member. He leaned forward, pressing his lips against his exposed collarbone and biting down on it.

"Ow!"

He bit harder, hoping that it would leave a mark. "Stop doing that!"

"Let me go, and I'll stop doing it" he murmured against his neck, sucking at it every now and then.

She was really wet, and she was _very_ close to coming which never, ever, happened. Not at this rate, no, she never came this quickly. This actually never happened to her on _any_ of her little one night stands, and she wouldn't let it happen now.

Especially, now that she was just getting started with her new dog.

She hopped off of him, her legs were like jelly. _What the hell is wrong with me? I don't come, only they do! Why the hell am I so turned on? _She felt her knees giving in and gripped the desk, she hated him.

Sheldon looked up at her, narrowing his eyes. "Untie me."

She didn't really have the strength to untie him, but she just really wanted to leave. She slowly bent down beside him, untying the knot.

He glanced down at his arms; it had bruised from how tight his tie was.

The blonde shifted her weight, she was _so _close, and with all the pent up frustration in her, she just really needed to release it. Without any help from him, of course.

He stood up and faced her, his vision had gone dark. She had pushed him too far, way too far. He swiftly pushed her up against the wall, pinning her arms above her head.

"You have pushed me past my limits, woman," he growled in husky voice. He started leaving trails of kisses down her neck, rubbing his fully clothed member against her. He then started to rock against her, making her throw her head back, hitting the wall.

But she didn't care, this was like heaven.

"Oh God" she moaned, biting her lip. She couldn't take it anymore; she was going to come, _real_ soon. "I need you inside me" she whispered, sending shivers down his spine. He brought his hand to the inside of her shorts, massaging her wet panties while his other hand held her arm.

"You're wet."

"You're hard." she whimpered, trembling at his touch.

She leaned her head forward, biting his shoulder. She couldn't believe that she was about to have an orgasm while _fully dressed._

"Do you really want me inside you?" She nodded. He removed his hand from the inside of her shorts causing her to moan, he then raised her hands above her head.

"Do you want me to slowly thrust into you?"

"Yes! Just do it already!"

"Are you going to orgasm?"

"YES JUST FUCKING DO IT!"

Sheldon stepped back, causing her to almost drop on the floor. She grabbed his shoulder, allowing her to at least stand. She tried to catch her breath; it was too much for her. She couldn't believe that someone had gotten her close to orgasm.

Suddenly she heard a click. She looked up and saw him holding up his phone. "This will keep you away from me."

_That bastard!_

"I am not an object that you can just use for your sexual satisfaction," he closed his eyes, though he couldn't control minds, _yet_, he could control his own body. He sighed in relief once he got his member to go down; his pants were not suitable for such. "There are said toys for that… method."

The blonde glared at him, "You're an asshole."

He smirked at her, "You started this miss….?"

"You don't need to know my name." She hissed, earning a chuckle from Sheldon, "And you don't need to know mine." He stepped back, going to his desk.

"Well then nameless woman, this is farewell," he looked over his shoulder. She was flustered, and she looked like someone who just had coitus. He wasn't sure if this was considered as coitus, but it would do. "Do not come into this office again."

She took a deep breath, she really felt weak. "You don't know who you're messing with."

He walked towards the door, "And you don't know who you're messing with."

"This won't be the last time you'll see me," she hissed, "I _will_ get revenge."

"I think it will be the last," he unlocked the door, "you have approximately 20 minutes to leave this office. I have asked for security to come here as I saw a suspicious person, once they see you you'll be thrown out, you might even get fired."

"I don't work here."

"All the more reason to kick you out," he opened the door before glancing at her, "I won."

She let out a frustrated sigh as he closed the door. It would be harder than she initially thought. She took a moment to regain her composure, fixing her hair as she took deep breaths. She still needed to release herself from their little encounter.

She didn't know who he was, but she would get her way with him. She always did.

She smirked, she _always_ got what she wanted, and she wanted him.

He won't win the next round.

* * *

**First chapter wasn't the best, sorry about that. I didn't write it in one session like I always do, and was constantly interrupted by a member of family. **

**Next chapter will be up soon. It will contain more about Sheldon, and we get to know who and more about the horny girl. That was just a little preview on what's to come. The next chapters will pretty much be the same, except **_**without**_** clothing. And I apologize for using 'she' too many times, I didn't want to reveal her name, even though you already know it.**

**Don't ask me about business, I couldn't decide on a company so I made an ambitious one up.**


	2. Rich Old Men Don't Like Young Guys

**This was supposed to be up earlier, but my laptop kept on dying which made me repeat it over and over and **_**over**_** again. We're gonna ram a lot of topics about the Sheldon and Penny in this world, don't expect other character relationships. **

**Though, I am thinking of porting a few OCs from The Alternate Roommate Paradox to this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them okay? I just wanted them to have sexy time! Besides, it's not my fault that I wanted a rich extra promiscuous dominant slightly evil spoiled Penny. Oh and Sheldon is definitely OOC here and so is Wyatt. Mistakes are mine, I am sleepy from re-writing this ten times.**

* * *

"H-hi my name is Bri-"

"And what exactly is your business with me?"

"Can we be friends?"

"What department are you from?"

"The produ-"

"Then, no. Goodbye."

Sheldon moved away from the girl, heading towards an unoccupied corner of the event hall. The owner decided to throw a 'welcoming' party for him accepting their offer. It seemed that the owner had really wanted him to join the company.

He grabbed a plastic cup on his way to the corner. Everyone was so noisy, and the nerve of some of them trying to befriend him. He had opted to not go, but the owner insisted.

He stood in the corner, taking a sip of his punch.

"Hi."

He looked down at the sudden voice. "Hello."

The short man held out his hand, smiling up at him. "I'm Leonard Hofstadter; it's an honor to have you in the company Mr. Cooper."

Sheldon raised his eyebrow at the man's hand. He was in no way shaking his hand.

"I don't shake hands."

Leonard eagerly nodded, retracting his hand. He had really idolized the man, he was a prodigy and the best there is in the business world, and he finally talked to him!

"From what department are you?"

"I'm the head of the electronics department."

Sheldon nodded, that was good enough. He personally liked the electronics department, trying the devices out before it was released was a perk of being the vice president of an entire company.

"Yes, I have tried the phone you have recently developed. It was quite impressive."

Leonard smiled, "That's great! At first I thought that it would be a problem-"

"I do not care about you problems," he placed his cup down, observing the room, "When can I leave this foolery? I do not like parties."

"Well, we're just waiting for the chief," Leonard answered, taking a bite of shrimp.

"The chief?" Sheldon asked, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. "Yup, that's what we call him. He's a really nice guy, a bit scary, but overall nice. You've met him right?"

"Yes, I was just not informed that there is a particular name to call him."

Leonard stood on his tiptoes as the rest of the employees started to step back. He turned to Sheldon, "He's here. You should probably go there."

Sheldon watched as the "chief" stood on the small platform. He was the one who had interviewed him, and was the one who toured him around the building. With all the departments, it was impossible _not_ to get lost. The event hall, where the party was held, was in the building as well, on the fourth floor.

The chief tapped the microphone, calling their attention.

"Hello there everyone," the employees greeted him in response, "I've gathered you here today to welcome the newest addition to our family."

Sheldon frowned, family? What foolery was this? This was pure work, he need not to fit in to their little family.

"Everyone, let's have a round of applause for our new vice president, Mr. Sheldon Cooper!"

Leonard turned to Sheldon as he clapped, "Go on stage! Everyone wants to see you."

"I highly doubt that." Sheldon took a deep breath before walking up the stage.

The chief smiled widely at him as he slung his arm around him. "Sheldon, we're really glad to have you in the company." Sheldon curtly nodded, "Yes, I too am glad to be in this company. It has been said that I am to call you chief?"

He chuckled loudly, confusing Sheldon. "Is there something funny about what I said?"

He clapped a hand behind Sheldon's back, "I don't want you to call me chief, boy. That's just what they call me when we're in the office, call me Wyatt."

Wyatt turned to the microphone, "As the kids say, let's get this party started!"

Sheldon followed Wyatt down to one of the tables. Sheldon searched the room for Leonard, who was happily talking with two other men.

"So Sheldon, how are you liking our company?" He passed Sheldon a bowl of nuts, which he just stared at. "It's been splendid. I find the employees hard working and loyal. The rooms are well kept, which pleases me well," he tilted his head to the side, "Oh, and the bathrooms are sparkling clean! Which was a problem of mine with the past companies I've been with."

Wyatt let out a laugh. He hated Calder Enterprises; it was his biggest competition and a dirty one too. That was why he was happy that Sheldon accepted his offer to work for their company, Calder didn't deserve him. Though he never did learn the reason why he quit, all it said on his resume was that he was unhappy with the company.

Maybe it was about the bathrooms?

A man tapped Wyatt's shoulder, "Sir, your daughter has arrived."

He turned to him, "Tell her that she is late, and that being late is very rude to our new head."

"Yes sir." The man turned, leaving the room. "That's Henry, our butler. He looks after my daughter."

Wyatt took from the peanut bowl, "Have you met my daughter? She also works here."

Sheldon shook his head, "No, I have not. I look forward to meeting her, sir."

"Now don't call me sir, call me Wyatt! You're like a younger version of me, boy." He took a sip of wine, he was the only who was allowed to drink here. "My youngest daughter is quite a handful; she loves the nightlife more than the company. My oldest daughter married the head of another company and is currently in the process of divorce, and my son, he doesn't really want to take over the company."

"I see, and where do I come in with this?"

Wyatt smiled, shaking his head. It was true that Sheldon was a bit slow when it came to conversations like these. He was said to be something else.

"Well, I'm not getting any younger, and none of my children want the company. I strongly doubt that my youngest daughter would marry a wise man," he swirled the wine in his glass. He had a fear that when he died, some uneducated idiot that wooed his daughter would take over the company he had worked so hard for. But when he heard about Sheldon, he had hopes that the boy would work for his company, and one day take over for him.

"I believe that you will be the perfect person to run this company when I'm gone."

"Why? Where are you going?"

Wyatt stared at him, dumbfounded. _He really was something._

"I mean when I die. Sheesh kid, you're not sounding like the genius they say you are," he scratched the back of his neck. "Forgive me, I am still unsure about how to respond to such. I rarely interact with other people."

"I had thought that the former vice president was fit for the job," he gripped the glass, "until he did something so offending... I swear, Chris Jenkins will never work in this line of work again."

Sheldon grabbed a plate of hors d'oeuvres and placed them on the table. "If I may ask, what did he do?"

"He sexually assaulted someone in this company," he shook his head. He had hated that man's guts.

Sheldon nodded, "I see. Any type of harassment should not be tolerated…" he trailed off. It was not a topic he liked discussing. It was very… _nostalgic._

Wyatt took a deep breath; he hated thinking about what happened. Whenever that topic was brought up, he just wanted to shoot someone.

Sheldon jumped when he heard Wyatt muttering various swear words under his breath. He always refrained from using such language. He stopped muttering once he saw Henry return.

"Where is she?" he asked looking over Henry's shoulder.

Sheldon took a piece of sausage from the platter. It tasted good, though it would have tasted better with spaghetti.

Henry frowned, "She is right outside the room talking to one of her friends."

Wyatt sighed; his daughter never really cared about anything that wasn't about her. "Tell her to get in here already; it's rude to keep Sheldon waiting."

Sheldon looked up, meeting Henry and Wyatt's gaze. "Oh don't mind me," he looked at the sausage, "Do you happen to have spaghetti?"

"I'll go to her now," he glanced at Sheldon, "I'll ask the cook if he could make you some."

Sheldon smiled, "Splendid! Now off you go." He passed the platter to Wyatt, "the food is great, by the way."

Wyatt chuckled, the rumors weren't true. Some company heads told him that he was a shallow, selfish, rude, heartless person, but he didn't seem like that at all. He was just a person that separates his work from his personal life, which was great.

That damned Chris never did that.

Wyatt's head shot up once he saw his daughter. Sheldon was happily munching on a sausage when Wyatt stood up, walking towards someone. It must have been his daughter.

A gentleman would stand up and greet the person, even if the sausages were delicious.

Wyatt walked back to the table, a huge grin on his face.

"Sheldon, this is my daughter, Penny. She's the head of the clothing department."

Sheldon wiped his mouth before standing up, "It's a pleasure to meet you-"

He was met by a familiar blonde smiling devilishly at him.

_It's her! She's the nasty little bitch from the other day!_

She took her hand out, offering it to him, "It's Penny, _Sheldon." _She said, pronouncing his name as clearly as she could.

He fought back the urge to send her one of the iciest glares he could muster. He couldn't believe that that rude, irritating _thing_ was Wyatt's daughter! He swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat. Not only would he see her around, but she would be immune from getting thrown out!

_Son of a bitch, indeed._

He smiled; the fakest smile that he had ever formed on his face. "It's nice to meet you, _Penny._" He shook her hand before quickly pulling it back. He sent her a dirty look which she countered with that oh so familiar smirk of hers.

Wyatt quickly shook off the thought that was forming in his head. It seemed like they had already knew each other.

Henry returned, handing a phone to Wyatt. "Sir, Miss Barbara is on the phone. She is asking that you meet her at their company office. It seems that it is very important."

Wyatt took the phone and sighed. He was enjoying his conversation with Sheldon, but business was business. He turned to Sheldon who was still looking at his daughter, which he was still confused about.

"Sheldon, I'll have to go, it seems that something urgent has come up." Sheldon nodded, politely smiling, "It is understandable, I had fun."

Penny turned to her father, grabbing the phone, "Hey there Barbie! How are you and Hank doing? That's rude."

"But don't worry, my daughter will be here to entertain you."

Sheldon's smile fell, as the blonde smirked up at him. "I don't think that that is necessary, I was just about to go home."

Wyatt snatched the phone from his daughter, "Nonsense, you stay here and enjoy yourself. I'm sure that Penny will stay with you, right?"

She nodded, "Yup, I'm not gonna leave him."

The tall man cringed; he had no intentions of being left with her. Not after what happened the last time.

"See? I'm gonna go now, you two have fun. I'll see you tomorrow, Sheldon." He brought the phone to his ear, "Yes, I'm heading there right now. Don't mind your sister, Barbara, she was just messing around."

Sheldon watched as Wyatt and Henry left the room. He frantically searched the room for Leonard, maybe he could save him.

The blonde tugged his arm, "Hey."

"What?" He looked down at her, pulling her hand away.

"I masturbated three times thinking about what you did to me."

Sheldon stepped back, a disgusted look on his face. "You are repulsive!"

She linked her arm with his, gently tugging him. "Come with me to the bathroom."

He tried to shake her off, but she only held on tighter. "Why would I do that?"

"Cause I said so."

"Who are you to tell me what to do?"

She pouted, "Aww come on. I'm sorry about what I did, but I was curious!"

Sheldon averted his gaze, scoffing. "Yes, well curiosity killed the cat."

"I promise that I won't do anything to you."

"Are you willing to write it on a piece of paper?" She shook her head. "I am not going do it."

She shook his arm, "Why not? I promise that I won't do anything! Besides, I already apologized. I'm never ever doing it again." He didn't believe her, she is not to be trusted.

"I promised my dad that I wouldn't leave you. I've already disappointed him _so many_ times, cause I couldn't meet his expectations. I could never be what he wanted me to be." She choked.

Sheldon sighed, he knew how that felt. His father never approved of him being a physicist nor a business man. He always wanted his son to be like him, like Junior.

"I don't want to disappoint him again."

"Alright, alright, I'll come with you, but no funny business."

Her face lit up, "No funny business!" She grabbed his arm, dragging him towards the door.

_She was a great actress._

* * *

Sheldon looked around the deserted floor; it was the clothing department on the 19th floor. He saw mannequins, designs and samples of Penbark's clothing branch.

"Penny, this is the 19th floor."

The blonde walked inside a room keeping the door halfway open. "I know. This is _my_ floor."

He took one of the designs; it was a flower like thing. "The 4th floor had a bathroom. We are 15 floors higher than the closest bathroom."

He heard the sound of a flush then she reappeared in the room. "Those bathrooms were dirty, everyone uses them," she plopped down on one of the couches, "That bathroom is strictly for my use only. No one else can use it."

She patted the seat beside her, smiling up at him. "Come sit with me."

"We should go back to the event hall."

"Aww come on, I just want to relax," she leaned back, "I was over at a friend's house then suddenly my dad started calling me saying that the party had already started."

"Fine, but I'll give you fifteen minutes," he took a seat beside her, "and then we return to the function hall."

"Good enough for me." She smirked; she really should have pursued an acting career.

"Hey Sheldon."

"What?"

"I have a proposition for you."

"What proposition?" he asked, turning to her.

"I want you to be my new dog." She calmly said, grabbing his hand and giving it a lick.

He quickly snatched his hand back, "I told you no funny business! What foolery are you talking about?"

She held her hands up, "Sorry, had my fingers crossed."

_Drat! I knew that I should have written it in a proper agreement._

She turned to him, "I said, I want you to be my new dog." She gestured to him then to herself. "A human can't be a dog, what in the heavens are you talking about?"

"Do you know who Chris is?"

He crossed his arms, "That's the previous vice president who recently got fired."

"Do you know _why_ he got fired?"

"Your father stated that he had sexually assaulted someone." He said matter of factly.

"That's correct. Chris was a good dog, he was very obedient. He did everything I told him to do."

"What does that have to do with anything."

"Funny thing about that," The blonde stretched her arms and legs; causing her skirt ride up. "I was the one who filed that sexual assault case."

He furrowed his brow in confusion, "Then why would you file a complaint against him, if he did nothing wrong?"

The blonde crawled towards him, her warm breath on his neck. "Because I wanted to."

He pushed her back, glaring at her. This woman was crazy!

"Why would you do that? Were you in a relationship?"

She moved back next to him, linking her arms through his. "He became boring. He was a very obedient dog, but he was just too dull," she shook her head, "He couldn't even get me to come."

Sheldon's eyes widened, his mouth had gone dry. "Couldn't get you to… come?"

She nodded, gesturing to in between her legs. "Come. Orgasm, whatever you want to call it."

"And that's the reason you got him fired?" he shrieked, "Because he could not please you in the field of coitus?"

"Coitus?"

"Coitus."

"Oh, sex, yup that's the reason. Now I want you to be my new dog," she traced his jaw with her tongue, "you taste _so_ _much_ better."

He firmly placed a hand on her shoulder, holding her back as he wiped his jaw on his sleeve. "I will not be your so called canine! Your fifteen minutes is up, it is time for us to leave."

He stood up, but she quickly pulled him back down. "Let go of me."

"You really don't want to be my dog?"

"Of course not! I am not a low leveled person that you can just use to pleasure yourself!" He tried to pull his arm back, but her grip was too tight.

"Fine. You don't have to be my dog." She released his arm, allowing him to stand up.

He faced her, sending her a dirty look. "Good, now I'll be returning to the event hall. Please refrain from going near me, or I will issue a restraining order." He walked towards the elevator, pressing the button.

"The thing is, I won't be the only one who will be pleasured, Sheldon."

He looked over his shoulder, "And how is that?"

She got up from the couch, her hands behind her back as she slowly walked towards him. "I have connections, Mr. Cooper, or shall I call you _wife stealer?"_

Sheldon froze in his place. His head started to hurt, he did not like bringing that up. No one knew about it, only those involved.

Penny stood in front of him, smirking. "You're probably wondering how I knew that huh?"

He looked down at her; fear in his eyes.

She licked her lips, "I did a little research about you, Mister new guy. I called Calder enterprises and asked about you, and guess what?"

"What?" He softly asked. "The owner of the company, Mr. Harrison told me _everything_ about you." She placed her hands on his chest, pushing him backwards towards the sofa. "It turns out; you were fired because you were fucking his wife."

He looked away, avoiding her knowing gaze. She roughly pushed him forward, causing him to fall on the couch.

"He was going to sue you, you know," she placed her hand on her hip, "Unfortunately, the little whore intervened. He fires you, you stay away from her, everyone is happy right?"

"She… she…isn't…" he weakly said. "What was that?"

"Nothing." He said, defeated. It was true, everything she said was true. He had been attracted to Mrs. Harrison from the start, and she was too. He knew that what they did was immoral, but it was the only time that he allowed his heart to decide.

She leaned over him, planting both her hands on his shoulders. "Rich old men don't like young guys fooling around with their beautiful young wives, Shelly."

He winced at the sound of her voice. He felt powerless, and it was all because of that incident one year ago.

"If that got out, it would ruin _your_ reputation wouldn't it?"

He weakly nodded. Instead of doing any legal action to him, they released a statement that he had parted ways with the company due to him being unhappy with them. It was far from the truth, but it was enough to save his reputation.

Sheldon was a very famous businessman. All of his achievements were broadcasted on the news, every company that offered him a job, all his contributions to Calder and G&P, the first company he worked for, _everything_.

Who would want to hire someone who had a horrible reputation- a man who had committed adultery? Harrison wanted to add the case of sexual assault in his resume, but _she _just wouldn't let it happen.

"Now here's my proposition for you." She sat on his lap, tilting his chin up.

He really had beautiful eyes…

"My dad _still_ doesn't know why you were fired, and if he discovers what you did, considering that I was 'supposedly' sexually assaulted." She gulped once she saw the look on his face. He had this pitiful hurt look on his face; which meant that this was a really sensitive topic for him.

She was winning!

"So you either agree to be my dog, you know and do _everything_ I tell you to do, or I tell my dad the truth and ruin your whole career and reputation." She tilted her head to the side, "Your choice."

Sheldon sighed; he didn't want to lose to _her, never her. _But if he didn't say yes, not only would he have a hard time getting a new job after Wyatt fires him, his mother would kill him. And just imagine how much it would disappoint his Meemaw…

"I'll do it."

The blonde smiled, _victory is sweet. _She had to hand it to him; normally her dogs would immediately succumb to her from the first time they met. But he was something else; she even had to talk to that damn pervert Harrison to get dirt on Sheldon.

She now understood why her father had hated him.

Penny looked down at him; he had been staring at her all this time. "So are you going to obey your master?"

"Anything you wish."

* * *

Sheldon closed his eyes, she was wet. Very wet and though he barely brushed over her opening, she moaned arching her pelvis towards him. He swallowed nervously; he could tell she wanted to be entered.

"Get on with it, please!" He shivered at her warm breath on his neck.

She let out a quick gasp as he slipped a finger into her. Sheldon was intimidated knowing that her body was hoping he would fill this huge open space, but he found it oddly fascinating and began to massage her.

"Oh god! Don't stop!"

He started rubbing her clit with his thumb while he slid his fingers in and out of her folds. He watched as she arched her back in pleasure, moaning his name every now and then. They had moved inside her office just in case someone went into the floor. She had assured him that her office was sound proof. She had once played her Madonna album loud enough for the _entire_ neighborhood too hear, and told her father that she would be doing the same in her office.

Though at that time, she was really talking about playing music.

Penny found every touch more magnificent than anything she had ever felt. Even the sensation of his breath on her skin made shivers descend down her body. None of her dogs were ever this great; nope not even one of them.

He clamped his lips over her erect nipple, gently sucking on it. She wrapped her arms around his neck, biting down on his shoulder- the pleasure was _way_ too much for her. It was just like what she had imagined in their first encounter, except, with no clothes on.

Well, she had no clothes on.

Sheldon concentrated on _not_ getting aroused. This wasn't the time for that, and somehow, bringing up Calder ruined the mood for him, that allowed him to avoid getting his member excited.

Thank god for that.

She was _so_ close, she could feel it. She started grinding against his fingers, he felt _magical_. And she was slowly losing her mind at his touch, it was more than she had initially expected from him.

Then there was a ring, then another, then another.

Sheldon looked up, pulling his fingers out of her. "Your phone is ringing."

She glared at the buzzing object on the table, "Forget about it. It's nothing!"

He shook his head, standing up. It was rude to not answer a phone call. He checked the name, it was Wyatt. "Penny, it is your father. You should answer it."

She grabbed his arm, pulling him towards her. "He'll call back, now hurry up and finish this." She growled, causing him to flinch. He had never met someone as sexually aggressive as her.

He walked back towards her, "Then will you call him?"

"Yes! Just fucking get over here and let me come!"

He sighed; maybe she would one day lessen the vulgarities in their next encounters.

* * *

**I felt really bad for Sheldon, what about you? I'm really sorry about making Penny evil, they'll tackle that in one of the future chapters.**

**To those who read The Alternate Roommate Paradox, I might take a while before I upload the next one, maybe tomorrow or something. I've been trying to lessen the drama I already wrote, and I've been working around what really happened at the party.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, the next one will be up tomorrow, or it depends where you are. Just think 24 hours ++ before more shenny sexy time. (WENK)**

**On a side note, I was watching The Voice while waiting for my craptastic laptop to load. Christina was blabbing about something then mentioned something about an F minor, or whatever you call it. So I imagined myself as a contestant.**

**Christina: That was great, but you should try it at an F minor, and avoid Falsetto.**

**Me: What?**

**I know nothing about music.**


	3. It Seemed Half-Hearted

**I'm not really the type of writer that goes "Review or else no chapter" BUT, I do like feedback. But as they said, I'm not writing for you. I'm writing **_**for**_** you. **

**That, did not make sense, forgive me, I've been up all night bitching about my earphones.**

**That being said, I am in a craptastic mood. While I was editing this chapter, the left side of my headset suddenly broke. And I am now forced to listen to music with only one ear. Tsk, damn this day.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, I just borrowed them cause I wanted to try and write some M stuff. But for some odd reason, I always get sleepy… Mistakes are mine.**

* * *

Sheldon was going over the company's sales report when his door flew open. He lifted his gaze, it was Penny.

"Haven't I told you that you are banned from this office?" He said as he flipped the page, sales in the produce department were up.

The blonde marched towards his desk, "I'll be the one who'll say if I'm banned or not."

"Suit yourself," he placed the folder on his 'already read' bin and took another folder from the 'to read' bin. "I will soon be declaring you a _persona non grata."_

She raised her eyebrow, "Person non what?"

He took a pen from the holder, writing down the statistics of the food department. "You have google, look it up."

The blonde grabbed his pen, throwing it on the ground. "Tell me or else I'm ripping your reports up."

He grabbed another pen, "Are you not aware that there are various copies of each status reports and that each department head is given one?"

Penny leaned against desk, glaring at him. She didn't like Sheldon's know-it-all persona, not at all. It was one of the most annoying traits about him. "Tell me what it means."

Sheldon sighed; the youth today really disappointed him. "Persona non grata is Latin for unwelcomed person. Some examples are; Benedict Arnold, Adolf Hitler, Judas… _you._"

"You're an asshole. But I'm not here to argue with you."

Sheldon leaned against his desk, lacing his fingers under his chin. That was interesting to hear; in the past month she had done nothing but argue with him and then force him to engage in coitus. He was planning on placing a plaque outside his office saying that she was banned from going in there, but her father might see it.

"Then what is your business here? As you can see I am very busy," she rolled her eyes, "Unlike you."

"Hey, I'm also very busy! It's just that I already finished my work, unlike you, who slacks around."

"Penny, I am the vice president, I watch over and check the status of every department in this company," he gestured to the folders on his desk, "While you draw and blab about clothes."

She crossed her arm, pouting. "It isn't just clothes… I design shoes as well."

"Wonderful, now tell me what you came here for," Sheldon glanced at the clock, he still had a few more folders, "I have to meet a deadline."

The blonde sighed, "Give me your phone."

"My… phone?"

"Yes, your phone!" She exclaimed in annoyance, "Give it to me."

"I don't see what you could possibly want with my cellular phone," he handed her his phone, "but there it is."

She took the phone and started pressing buttons. Once she was done, she smiled and handed it back to him. "There."

Sheldon furrowed as he retrieved his phone, "What did you do?"

"I felt bad that you only had four contacts on it, and the other one was the operator, so I gave you my number." She smiled proudly; it felt nice to give to charity.

"I didn't ask for your number." _I also never planned on asking for it._

"Yeah, but now you don't have to ask for it!" She clapped her hands in front of her, "Go on, call me!"

Sheldon frowned as he saw the name she placed on his phone, _Master._ Sighing, he pressed the call button, bringing the phone to his ear.

Her smile grew wider as she heard her phone ring. Taking her phone out, she answered the call. "Hey there Shelly!" She greeted, her voice booming in his soon to be raptured eardrum. He pulled the phone away from his ear, ending the call.

"Aww why'd you do that?"

"It is illogical for me to call you on the phone knowing that you are in the same room."

"You don't know how to have fun, do you?"

She saved his number before returning it in her purse. "What is the purpose of exchanging numbers? You can easily contact me via telephone. My office phone is number 12 on the directory."

"Well, just in case I need you to do something for me, I can easily call you."

"What would you possibly need? You have Henry and another handful of other people to do that for you."

She traced her finger down his tie; he had gotten use to her sudden acts of harassment. But he still hadn't gotten use to _her_.

"They're not you."

She stepped back and walked towards the door, "You're free for today, I have a party to go to. See you tomorrow, Shelly!" He cringed whenever she called him Shelly. There was a certain ring to it that made it sound as if she was calling her pet.

Though, he _was_ her pet.

* * *

It had been a peaceful day for Sheldon; there were no distractions, no lustful demands, and no Penny. He had finished the reports on time and was now on his break.

He sat together with Leonard, the head of the electronics department, Howard the engineer and Raj , the research department head. They were surprisingly fans of the same series he liked; Star Wars, Star Trek, Lord of the Rings, games etc. Though they were not as intelligent as he was, he had taken a liking to them.

"So this was what I wanted to do, maybe we could negotiate with Microsoft so that the phone could also be used as a controller for the Xbox!" They nodded in agreement, "Sony already has one. What do you think Sheldon?"

Sheldon turned to Leonard, his eyebrow raised, "Would it work on a non-touch screen phone?"

"It will." Leonard answered hopefully. Sheldon was his idol, and if he liked his idea, it meant that it was really good. "Very well, I approve of it."

Leonard mentally fist pumped, _this was the greatest day of his life_.

Howard turned to Sheldon, ever since he arrived at the company; there was something he had wanted to ask him. "Hey Sheldon, is it okay if I ask you a question?"

"Seeing as that was already a question, yes you may."

"Have you met the chief's daughter, Penny?"

Raj and Leonard stopped eating and turned to Sheldon, they too, wanted to know.

"Yes, I met her during the welcome party last month. Why?"

"What do you think of her?" Raj asked his brows high on his forehead.

_She's an evil conniving bitch._

"Well, I do not interact with her much nor do I see her around; therefore I do not have a proper idea about her."

"You should stay away from her." Leonard blurted out, causing Howard and Raj to nod in agreement.

"Is she infected with a viral disease…?" Howard chuckled, "You'd be lucky if it was a disease." Sheldon raised his eyebrow in confusion, as Howard continued. "Ever since Penny joined the company, the vice presidents did not last longer than six months. They would always quit all of a sudden."

"Yeah, they said that she would befriend them _then_ they would mysteriously quit. The longest vice president we had was Chris Jenkins," Raj looked around; his name was a very sensitive topic in the company. The chief had even passed a rule to not speak of his name; he was sort of like Voldemort.

"He lasted for a year, we already thought that the Penny curse had been broken then…"

"Then?" Sheldon questioned, was it about the false sexual assault?

Leonard took a deep breath, "He sexually assaulted Penny."

Howard turned to Sheldon, whispering, "Though there are rumors saying that it wasn't true."

Sheldon resisted the temptation to tell the truth, his face had already been twitching since they brought up Penny. Luckily, his food had saved him, with him concentrating on it.

"Nobody really knows why she targeted the vice presidents, but she did. The earlier ones left with a smile on their faces, while Chris' reputation was ruined." Leonard stated, digging his fork into the salad, "No one has had contact with Chris ever since he left, but they say that no company wanted to hire him."

"That's why you should stay away from her dude. She's a curse that can't be broken." Raj told him.

Sheldon sighed, it was too late. He had already been cursed with the Penny, and if he backed out he would turn into Chris. He wondered if he would ever break free from their little 'agreement.' He loved his job here at Penbark, it was the best company he had ever worked for. He didn't want to leave the company, but he wouldn't be under her command forever.

Howard stared at him, "Sheldon, your phone is ringing."

He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his phone.

_Master is calling._

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Leonard asked, trying to see who the caller was.

"Ah yes, if you'll excuse me." He stood up and walked to the hallway. It was a good thing that the elevator went straight to the cafeteria; no one ever used the hallway unless they were going to the stock room.

"Hello?"

"Sheldon come over here."

He licked his lips, "Aren't you supposed to be at a party?"

"The party was boring. Buy me cake and get your ass over here." She growled.

He didn't know where she lived, and he didn't know where to buy cake. Wasn't he supposed to be free for the day?

"I don't know where you live."

"I'll send you instructions. Now get over here, _now."_

* * *

Sheldon stared up at the building in front of him. It was one of the company's hotels, The Manor. The Manor was known to be a quite high class hotel, and it was not one of those hotel-apartments. He was not in charge of the hotels and restaurants; it was all under Wyatt's wing.

He gripped the paper bag in his hands; he had found a nearby cake shop and opted to buy a box of Red Velvet. She didn't give him a specific cake, so he just grabbed the first one he saw.

He checked the text message she sent, _Go to the front desk and tell them that you're here to deliver something for me. They'll personally take you to my room._

Sheldon sighed and entered the hotel. The lobby was extravagant; everything about it screamed 'high class.' He made his way to the front desk, placing the bad on it.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The man said, not bothering to spare a glance at him. He frowned at the man, he was very rude.

"I am here to deliver something for Miss Penn-"

The man's head shot up, she had informed him about a guest coming by. How could he be so foolish to not entertain this man? "Right away sir," he walked towards Sheldon and led him to one of the elevators. "I apologize for not greeting you properly," Sheldon nodded, _apology accepted. _"Miss Penelope had informed us about your arrival, and I was very busy."

"Spare me the explanation; I am not here to listen about your day but to deliver a package."

"I apologize, follow me." Sheldon followed him inside the elevator. The man took out a key card and slid it into a slot, "The penthouse is a very restricted area. Not even the closest of friends may access it. You must have a special key card that allows the elevator to reach the room."

_This system must have been developed after Penny filed the case. _He thought as he watched the screen above the door slowly change numbers. The display changed to 'Penthouse' and the door opened.

There was a long hallway that led to a single door; the whole floor was probably all hers.

The man stayed inside the elevator, holding the door. "We are not permitted to enter the penthouse unless asked to. Just ring the doorbell and she will attend to you right away. Good day."

Sheldon stepped back as the elevator doors closed. He liked the security in this establishment, it was very… safe.

He made his way to the door and rung the bell.

Sheldon glanced at his watch, it was a quarter past three and he had not finished his lunch.

The door swung open and he was met by Penny in a bikini. He quickly looked away as he held up the bag. Though he had seen her naked numerous times before, he still felt embarrassed about seeing her that way.

She smiled up at him, "Why are you turning away? It's not like you haven't seen any of this."

"A gentleman does not peak," he stated, his cheeks turning red. "It's the hero that peaks."

Penny circled around him, "And who said that you were a gentleman, huh?"

He flinched as she rested her head on his back, wrapping her hands around his waist. "My grandmother did," she giggled, she loved messing with him. He suddenly felt the back of his shirt dampen and pulled her off, "Why are you dripping wet?"

"I just came out of the hot tub," she pointed to the hot tub out in her balcony. "Were you thinking about something else?"

Sheldon hastily shook his head, taking a step back, "Oh good lord no." He held the bag to her face, "Here is the cake you had asked for, take it and I will leave."

The blonde grabbed the bag and pushed him inside, "I didn't say anything about you leaving." She closed the door and turned to him. "The party was horrible, so I wanted to have a little fun with you."

"Why don't you just call up your other friends? I'm sure that they would be pleased to spend time with you."

She walked up to him, undoing his tie. "But I don't want to spend time with them," she flung it on the couch, "I want to spend time with you."

He gently pushed her back, "Haven't you spent enough time with me?"

"I don't think that it's enough." She seductively said. Unfortunately, Sheldon was oblivious to any type of flirting and thought that it was some type of rhetorical question.

"I think it's enou-"

She rough pushed him on the couch and slowly climbed on top of him.

"I have business to do Penny, I have yet to eat my lunch and you rudely interrupted me," he mumbled as she licked at his ear while unbuttoning his shirt.

"Oh, well," she whispered to him and yet again her breath tickled him, sending shivers up and down his body. He was very ticklish. She was running her hands up and down his chest as she pressed himself against her.

"I was thinking about you during the party, you know." She grabbed his hand and placed his hand inside the lower part of her bikini.*

"I imagined you touching me here." She said guiding his fingers to her clit.

She bit her lip as she tried to fight back her moan, she couldn't understand why she was so turned on while he laid there, all Sheldon-like. Sheldon often tried to not get involve in their little escapades, but he always found himself giving in.

Penny captured his lips and passionately kissed him, pulling his pants and briefs down. She made a mental note to get him boxers, tighty whities were a major turn off to her. But he made her feel so good that she couldn't even think straight.

He was simply too enticing. His eyes were so beautiful that she could just stare at them all day; her body was so ready to accept him. Penny found that once Sheldon gave in to her, he became irresistible. As much as he didn't want to admit it, she felt good, a bit too rough, but nevertheless satisfactory. Though, he still had what the others said lingering in his mind.

_Forget about that. _This was just a game to her, and he wouldn't let her win.

He grabbed her wrists and rolled her onto her back and started to fumble with his clothes.

Then he yanked her soaked bikini down.

"Just get it in dammit!" It was almost _too_ easy to enter her. He watched as her features pulled close together then relaxed. Her jaw slackened as she made little breathy noises by his ear.

He could smell the familiar apple shampoo she used. She had once tried coconut, but it had given him a headache and asked her to change it immediately.

He was thrusting into her as her hands clung to his back. She dragged her nails down his back, hard enough to leave a mark.

"That seemed half-hearted."

"You're awfully wet with me being 'half-hearted." He grumbled, "You don't shut up, do you?"

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No! Go faster!" she commanded, biting on his shoulder. It had become a thing for them, she would bite down on his shoulder and he would bite either her bottom lip or her neck. She didn't know why, but it always happened.

He pounded into her harder and faster, causing her to moan more frequently. She started to meet his thrusts with her own, grinding down on him every now and then. Like always, she was so close, while it took forever for her to hear the rare groan from him. She always aimed to make him do it, but he never did.

She tightened her grip around him, trembling as she felt her orgasm near.

He threw in a couple more thrusts then allowed her to reach her climax.

Penny felt like she was on cloud nine, like always. Though she had always wondered why Sheldon _never_ came. His erection would suddenly disappear once she came, her dogs always came before she did, and it made her feel kind of hurt,

Sheldon got dressed then searched for some clothes for her. He was shocked when he saw clothes… scattered _everywhere_. He cringed at the sight of the mess… it was like a pig sty! He would clean this up one of these days, whether she likes it or not.

He returned to the couch and handed her a shirt to wear, he didn't like to see all of her glory. "Here, wear this."

She looked at the shirt before putting it on. It was one of her ex's shirts that was a bit too big on her.

Sheldon grabbed a plate, a fork and a knife then took a piece of the cake. He was still hungry and coitus only made it worse.

The blonde tugged at his sleeve, "Hey Sheldon."

"What is it?" He asked, swallowing the piece of cake. When you're hungry, everything is delicious.

"Why don't you ever orgasm?" He almost choked at her question, causing her to roughly pat his back. "Excuse me?"

"You know, why don't you come?" She switched the TV on; she wasn't much of a fan of after-sex talk.

He wiped his mouth, and turned to her, "I simply don't want to."

"Why?"

Sheldon shrugged, this wasn't for _his_ pleasure, it was for _hers_. "I just don't want to. I am here to satisfy your needs, not mine." He looked away for a moment, "or else you would ruin my whole life and reputation…" he mumbled under his breath, soft enough that she wouldn't hear.

"Oh," she plainly said. Yeah, it did hurt.

* * *

***I have no idea what you call the bottom part of the bikini. Sorry.**

**I'm so pissed about my earphones that I almost cried. I gave hints about the future chapters, mainly about Penny's _favors_. Gonna be quite a ride, if I may say so myself. But there will be Shenny fluff in a couple chapters.**

**On a side note: I realized that my favorite canon couple is Blair and Chuck, and I kinda want Sheldon and Penny to be like that in this story. Oh and I was singing a nice song while editing this, it went like this.**

**_Broken Strings by James Morrison feat. Nelly Furtado_**

**Me: YOU CANT PLAY ON BROKEN STRINGS, YOU CANT FEEL ANYTHING THAT YOU HEART DONT WANT TO FEEL, I CANT TELL YOU SOMETHING THAT AINT REAL**

**Dog: Bark! Bark!**

**Me: Shut up Sheldon, I'm singing!**

**My dog's name is Sheldon by the way, and these side notes are a way of telling you guys what the hell is up with me.**


	4. I'm A Big Ol' Five

**I just finished typing the chapter that I consider as the most emotional chapter I have **_**ever**_** written. I did a few minor changes to this story, but it worked. I can't tell you what the chapter is about, cause it's a couple chapters away, well more than a couple chapters.**

**This is a break from all the smut, so that means that there will be no smut here. I just wanted to add in a schedule that Sheldon would follow, cause he isn't Sheldon without a schedule. I also wanted to show you guys what Penny actually makes him do, and what Sheldon actually does. This is a fluffy chapter, and I took a while to write because I had to think of Penny's rules. **

**This is actually one of my favorite chapters; I really liked cutting the smut scenes. I felt like I was one of those channel heads that cut the sex scenes from shows and movies. Though do take note, the smut is what really carries this story.**

* * *

For a person who didn't like following the rules, she sure did enjoy making rules.

A month ago, Wyatt had assigned Sheldon to manage the soon to be launched electronics department. That made Sheldon even busier than he had ever been, much to the dismay of a certain blonde. Whenever she had tried to get him to do something for her, he would either be Wyatt or the other department heads talking about what they could do to get the electronics department at the top of the field.

At first, Penny had been mad that he wasn't meeting with her; then she realized that Sheldon had been working night and day trying to come up with new products. She decided that since he had been such an obedient dog, she would lay down rules that would _at least _get him a bit relaxed. Well that was what she wanted.

Sheldon was close to banging his head on his table when his phone notified him about an e-mail. Sighing, he opened it. It was from Penny.

_Follow these rules, or else._

_**Rule #1**__: Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays will be Sheldon's rest days. He will be free from doing any favors such as; laundry, cleaning, cooking, doing her paperwork, etc. But he has to at least check up on her once. _

_**Rule #2:**__ Penny is obligated to buy Sheldon lunch every Wednesdays, as it is the master's responsibility to feed the dog. Sheldon does not get a say on what they eat, or where, but will enjoy the meal with a smile and thank Penny. If Penny is unavailable at lunch time, it will be moved to dinner. Sheldon cannot reject the offer._

_**Rule #3:**__ Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays are Penny days. Sheldon is obligated to have a fun night with Penny, and stay over at her apartment. On Saturdays, Penny will make breakfast and on Sundays, Sheldon will make breakfast. They will then spend another fun day together where Penny will choose the activities._

_**Rule #4:**__ Sheldon will stop being 'half-hearted' during sex. And will stop being annoying._

_**Rule #5:**__ Sheldon will in no way, have a say in this. If any rules are broken, Sheldon will have to watch a 2 day marathon of Jersey Shore. Only Penny can break, and change the rules._

_You're on a break for now. This is effective starting Monday._

Sheldon raised his eyebrow in confusion, _rules? What rules?_ He took the telephone and dialed Penny's office number.

"Hello this is the clothing department, how may I help you?"

"Hello this is Sheldon Cooper, please redirect me to the office of the clothing department head."

"Oh Mr. Cooper, I'm sorry, I didn't recognize that it was you."

"Yes, you are forgiven; now please connect me to her office. There is something I must talk to her about."

"Very well sir, I'm connecting you right now." Sheldon leaned back against his chair, he was exhausted, and he really didn't want to deal with this. He had been talking with other company heads all day, trying to get them to have a joint product. It wasn't easy, but he got a few of the deals for the electronics department.

Penny answered the phone on the third ring; _he must have read the e-mail. _

"Well hey there Sheldon." She greeted, smiling against the phone.

"Penny, what was the e-mail you sent me? Is this some sort of agreement?"

"Nope, an agreement is where two parties agree to something. I'm not asking you if you're okay with it, I'm telling you that you have to follow it. And if I say that it's a rule, it's a rule. It's effective immediately, bye bye."

"Wait-" She hung up and smiled proudly. _This would be fun_.

* * *

**MONDAY**

Sheldon let out a sigh of relief. He had finally closed the deal with Microsoft to get Windows 8 as the operating system of the company's cell phone line, WXG Picobus. It was a multi-million dollar deal, but he got it. The research department, led by Raj, had been creating an operating system for their electronics line, but they still could not get it to work. Leonard then asked him if he could get Microsoft to tie in with the first phones they release until their system was good enough.

He immediately went to the electronics department to tell Leonard about the news.

"Oh my god, Sheldon, that's… that's amazing!" Sheldon nodded, he knew that he was amazing. "It was not an easy deal to make, but it had worked. I also got them to sign a deal with for them to allow _any _of our products to have Windows 8."

Leonard ran a hand through his hair, a wide smile on his face. "I really am at a loss for words Sheldon. When they said that you were the best, you really _are_ the best!"

"Yes, I am very aware of that. Will you be going to their head office to test out the new phone?"

The short man nodded his head, "Maybe after we finish the final product, we don't want to look like fools there, do we?"

"Yes, it's mandatory that our electronics line be one of the best. I will not allow any product of ours to fall under perfection." He peeked at his phone, _no new messages. _"It's my job to do so."

Leonard had notice that Sheldon was waiting for something. He could tell by the look on his face. "Hey, Sheldon, is there something you have to do? You seem… anxious."

"No, I just thought that I had a new message." He shook his head, he had forgotten about the 'rules.'

"Oh yeah, that happens to me all the time!" Leonard told him, "Sometimes I think that my phone has a message but it doesn't. It's pretty frustrating."

Leonard told him that they would bring the Picobus once it had the final test run. Sheldon would have to go with them, it was Sheldon's job to tell the representatives about it since he was the one who made the deal with them. He made his way back to his office, taking his phone out. He had an eidetic memory and always followed the rules.

"Hello Penny, its Sheldon Cooper."

"Sheldon, I have your number saved on my phone."

"Yes but it is the polite way of calling someone. What if someone answered your ph-"

"Shush. I see you're following my rules, that's great. So did you call me for something?"

"Uh, how have you been?"

"I'm great. How about you?"

* * *

**TUESDAY**

Sheldon entered the main conference hall with a grumble. He had been up all night running through the phone's operating system and seeing what worked and what didn't. He would then have to design additional features then pitch it to Wyatt. Wyatt didn't want others to handle the electronics department. It was their biggest risk with all the competitors out there, and he needed it to be in good hands. He knew that Sheldon would do a good job, and he did.

He yawned as he settled in his seat, he was really tired.

"Mr. Cooper, nice of you to join us," Wyatt greeted with a smile, "Are you ready for your presentation?"

"Yes I am sir." He slowly stood back up, tiredly, and walked in front of the long table. He had just sat down, and now he was standing again. "I have closed the deal with Microsoft, they have agreed to back up our devices with their operating system until we are able to launch ours."

Sheldon looked down the table; all of the department heads were there. There was Leonard, the electronics department head, Raj from the research department, Howard, the development department's main engineer, and of course, Penny who was smiling up at him.

It had actually been a month since they actually talked in person. Whenever she tried to talk to him he would either be at a meeting or working intensively, which she surprisingly respected. He had thought that she would demand for his attention and threaten him whenever he couldn't do what she wanted. He would always pass by her while scurrying to _another_ meeting, and she would always greet him. Their longest conversation was yesterday, when he had asked her how she was. It _was_ part of the rules, and he wasn't a rule breaker.

"Not only is it _not_ a onetime offer, but they are also willing to co-program the system if we would ever need help. Though, if we do grab that offer, we will be considered as a subdivision of Microsoft."

"So they'll help us create our operating system, as long as we add a little label that says we're a team from them?" Howard asked. Sheldon nodded in response, placing the signed document on the table. "That's exactly what they want. It appears as though we have gotten their interest, and they saw the potential of the phones. They don't want to miss out on the features _we_ have created."

Howard blinked as he read the papers. "This is amazing! I can't believe you got that to happen!"

Wyatt chuckled; he knew that Sheldon could do it. "Sheldon you never fail to impress me." He turned back to the table, "Penny, I believe there is something about your new line of clothing?"

Sheldon smiled as he slowly made his way back to his seat. Penny had passed him by as she made her way to the front of the room. "So, it's summer time! And you know what that means," she motioned for Henry to turn the projector on, "A summer line!"

Sheldon slowly took out the folded piece of paper that Penny had handed him in their short encounter.

_You did great. Remind me to give you a bone – Master._

* * *

**WEDNESDAY **

Sheldon enjoyed the silence of the elevator. With his office being on the 20th floor the ride down to the cafeteria which was on the 4th floor, was quite a long one. Luckily, this was a mid-month deadline day, which meant that everyone had to be busy working before 5 PM. At the end of every month, Sheldon had to compile all the status reports and re-write them into one big report. Every mid-month was the department head's first part status report deadlines, then they would have to pass another one before Sheldon presents the company status report to Wyatt.

If reports didn't come by 5, Wyatt would throw an angry fit, and no one wanted to see that. With Sheldon being assigned to manage the electronics department, he also had to write a mid-month report. It was a good thing that he had finished the overall reports the night before, or else he would still be locked up in his office. The cafeteria would probably be empty with everyone procrastinating.

The elevator stopped on the 4th floor, it was time for his lunch. As the elevator doors opened, he was met by a familiar face.

"Did you forget what Wednesdays are about?"

Sheldon held a hand to chest; he almost had a heart attack. "You scared me!"

Penny grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back into the elevator, pressing the _ground_ button. She turned to him, "Did you forget what the consequences of not following the rules are? Do you want to watch Jersey Shore?"

"Oh god no," he cringed, recalling one of the episodes he had found Penny watching. It was the short big busted girl and the other girl getting arrested. He swore that he had lost a few IQ points by just watching that show. "I feel as if I become stupid whenever I see you watching that show."

"I had a feeling that you would forget about it."

"Shouldn't you be in your office, working on your status reports?" He asked; concern in his voice.

"I already did it." Sheldon raised his eyebrow to her, "What you don't believe me? I finished it last night, it's with my secretary. You can even ask her."

Sheldon wasn't in the mood to argue so he let it go. The elevator door opened, and Penny dragged him across the company lobby, where even the receptionists were busy working. Sheldon was really impressed at the workers there; they were really hard workers.

"Shouldn't you be a bit more, low profile?" Penny shook her head as she pushed the glass doors open. Sheldon followed her to the outdoor parking lot, which was reserved for department heads. He had one as well, but he didn't drive. His apartment was a few blocks near the building, and he could walk if he wanted to. But he didn't want to, so he rode the company's shuttle. The forty minute walk in the night was very unsafe.

"No one cares Sheldon, everyone is busy as hell." Penny's car was a yellow Mercedes Benz SLK convertible. It was like the car Junior had always wanted to buy, except it was a much newer model. She opened the door, "Hop in."

"Oh no, I can't do that. My feet will hit the roof of your car, and I have no plans on paying for it."

The blonde chuckled, "I mean get inside, silly. Why would I ask you to jump inside?"

Sheldon slid into the passenger's seat, buckling the seatbelt. "You said hop in."

Penny glared at him as she drove the car out of the parking lot. "So where are we going?" Sheldon asked, checking his e-mail on his phone. "Well, it's a Wednesday, and that means that I'm going to buy you lunch."

"Why don't we just eat at the cafeteria?" He curiously asked. He liked the food served at the cafeteria, they were clean and delicious. Sheldon had also befriended the cafeteria staff and the head chef, Maria. Maria always gave him extra servings of his food whenever he had his lunch. She was a nice person, like a Latina version of Meemaw.

The blonde scoffed, "I don't eat at the cafeteria. Henry always gets Maria to cook me something else."

"Then why didn't you just get her to cook you something else?"

"Henry was busy with my dad, and Maria was busy doing a kitchen check." She turned to him, "I told you, everyone is busy as hell."

He nodded, licking his lips. "Alright. Where are we heading to?"

"I remember Henry telling me something about you asking the chef to make spaghetti with cut up hot dogs." From the corner of her eye, she saw Sheldon smiling happily. "So I decided to bring you to one of my favorite Italian restaurants."

* * *

**THURSDAY**

Sheldon watched as Leonard showed the final features of the phone. He and the other company heads were in the presentation room, it was where products were showed off. They would be flying to Washington to meet the Microsoft heads in one week, and they had to prepare the phone. They aimed for a phone that no one had ever done before, one that was not expensive but close to being indestructible. They had to be better than the other leading brands.

Leonard took the phone and dropped it to the floor, then picked it up and switched it on. "It can drop from more than 6 ft and still work, it's also scratch proof." Raj handed him a bowl filled with water. "It will also be," he dropped the phone in the bowl, watching as the other department heads gasped, "waterproof." He dipped his hand in the water then started typing on the phone.

"We're basically trying to make the Chuck Norris of phones." Howard remarked causing the department heads to laugh. He took the phone out of the bowl and scratching a nail on the screen, "See? It's scratch proof. But there will be more tests once we get the software in."

"The battery will last up to 35 hours, longer if wireless connections are switched off. If they aren't, the phone lasts up to 27 hours. Music can last up to almost 48 hours, and you can watch videos 12 hours straight."

Howard showed pictures of their test run, with a timeline showing the battery consumption of the phone. "The built in memory is 16 GB, and it can range up to 64 GB."

"It also has a 10 megapixel camera and it's going to be HD." Leonard handed the phone to Penny, who immediately grabbed it. "So you're saying that the pictures are gonna be so clear and high quality that I can zoom it and it won't pixelate?" Sheldon nodded, it was one of the main features of their phone, the ability to zoom endlessly without pixelation.

Howard switched the slide to a picture that they took using the phone. "You can zoom just enough to see the pores of the person you took a picture of, though it only works if it's a close up. But we promise that there will be no pixels."

"We're still trying to work on motion capture," Leonard started, showing another example of the pictures the phone took, "but that can wait."

Penny stared at the phone, "So this works right? What if I wanted to take a picture right now… how will I transfer it to my phone?"

Howard smiled, "That's a great question, it has Bluetooth, and it's already installed. There's a button on the menu that indicates the Bluetooth, unlike other phones, it can connect to all brands. You can try it now."

"But isn't it a bit dark to take a picture?"

Leonard showed another picture the phone took. It was a picture of a dog in a dark room, even with the room being pitch black; you could still see the dog clearly. "We call it Night sensors; you can still take pictures in the dark. It could also take pictures of ghosts if you'd like."

Raj handed them a tray full of Picobus prototypes, he didn't want to talk, so he volunteered to be their helper. "You may each take one phone and test it out. You can also ask questions."

Penny grabbed Sheldon's arm and pulled him to the back of the room while the others tested the phones.

"Penny, what are you doing?"

Penny brought the phone over their heads, "I wanted to take a picture. Smile!"

* * *

**FRIDAY**

Sheldon left the electronics department with a smile. The Picobus was set to be brought to Microsoft with a few minor adjustments. He felt relieved; the first product out of hundreds had finally been finished. Once they got the programming for the phone, they would move on to other devices like computers, game consoles, tablets and new phones. His work on the Picobus wasn't over though; he still had to overlook the marketing strategy and manage the next line of cell phones.

It had been a tiring day, but it was alright. He had accomplished a lot in a month's time and it was time for a relaxing catch-up marathon of Doctor Who. Sheldon greeted the floor secretary and made his way to his office. With a sigh he turned the lights on.

"Are you planning on going home to _your_ apartment?"

Sheldon jumped at Penny's voice. She was sitting in his chair, her feet on his table. "Good lord, why must you always frighten me?" He eyed her, "And remove your feet from my table. Heaven knows what germ infested area those have been on."

Penny removed her feet off the table with a frustrated sigh. "For your information, the only place my feet have been is here in the building. And my car, and the Manor's lobby, and my suite, and they are all clean!"

He grabbed his messenger bag, placing his important documents and laptop inside. "Refrain from using the word 'and' all the time." Sheldon switched the lights off, "Are you staying in here, or what?" Penny grumbled, slowly following him out.

"Good evening Mr. Cooper," his secretary greeted, "I assume that you are heading home?"

Sheldon smiled at her, "Why yes. It has been quite a tiring month with the Picobus slowly nearing it's big debut. I believe that I am deserving of a relaxing Dr. Who catch up marathon while I eat cereal. I'm planning on regaining the days I've lost."

Penny's eyebrow shot up as she appeared from behind Sheldon. "Oh, Ice Pri- I mean Miss Penny, I did not know that you were on this floor, my apologies."

The blonde crossed her arms, glaring at the young secretary. "Yes, I've been here for quite a while now. You must have been on a break when I arrived."

"Once again, my apologies. Have a nice day."

Sheldon curtly nodded while Penny's glare intensified. Once the elevator doors had closed, Penny turned to Sheldon, causing Sheldon to back up a bit. "Although security footage is silent, they would still see you attacking me if you're planning on doing something."

"I'm not," she spat, "Your secretary is an idiot. I was there almost an hour ago and she didn't even notice me!"

"Yes well, she must have been doing other things." Sheldon eyed the floor indicator, _15._ It was a long way to go. "What exactly is your business in my office?"

"You know, I've heard that line from you about a hundred times now," she said, shaking her head. "Did you forget about the rules Sheldon?"

"No, I did not."

"Then what was that about watching Doctor Who in your apartment? You're supposed to stay over at _my_ place every weekend, remember?"

Sheldon blinked, he was so tired that he had forgotten about Penny's rules. Forcing his eye to stop twitching, he faced her, "I doubt that Alex would like to hear that I would be spending my night at your place. It would be quite… scandalous. But I would like to retire in my own apartment."

"So Alex is her name…" Penny trailed off, her glare glued on to her face. Sheldon looked up; they had finally reached the ground floor. "Alright let's go. I'm tired, and in need of a good nights sleep."

She grabbed his arm. "Where do you think you're going? You're supposed to stay with me tonight until Sunday. We just talked about this a few seconds ago."

He stared down at her; he really didn't want to go with her. For the past month, Sheldon had barely stayed at his apartment. He would get home at 9; eat his take out, take a bath, then sleep. Then he would wake up early, eat, take a bath, then go to work then he would repeat the cycle again. This was the first time that he had gone home early; he had missed out on all of the new Doctor Who episodes, and now Penny wanted him to stay at her apartment, and he was too tired to deal with her.

"Is this a staring contest or something? Cause if you're going to kiss me, there are people in the lobby."

Sheldon stepped back sending a glare at her smirking face. "I need to get clothes; I can't stay over somewhere else without clean clothes."

"Don't worry, I'll get that fixed. Now let's go, I bet you're hungry."

Penny grabbed his hand, dragging him out to the parking lot. "I really can't wear clothes that are not in rotation. Any clothes you will give me are out of rotation."

She turned to him, stopping the car. "Sheldon, you _will_ wear the clothes I will give you okay?" He nodded obediently, "You don't even have a sense of fashion. If you weren't the beautiful minded genius, no one would take you seriously with those clothes of yours."

"Excuse me; I have a great sense of fashion. Your father always says so." He scoffed. "Yeah well, my dad loves everything checkered or plaid. That's the reason why he isn't the head of the clothing department."

Penny walked through the lobby dragging Sheldon with her. "Must you really drag me, I can walk on my own."

They stepped into the elevator, "That's the problem; you can walk on your own." Sheldon stared at her as she placed her key card into the slot, "Dogs need a leash; unfortunately I think cops would arrest me if I placed a leash on you. I know that you don't want to be here, but I'm doing this for you."

"For me?" he asked; his eyebrows high on his forehead. "How exactly is this for me?"

She ran a hand through her hair, she hated telling the truth. "Look, I noticed that you were a bit stressed with work, and I decided to make those rules so I could lessen your problems."

"How exactly does this lessen my problems?"

"Don't you ever feel lonely, Sheldon?"

Sheldon tilted his head, unsure of his answer. "I enjoy silence."

The blonde let out a sigh of frustration. The one time she decided to be open to him, he decides to return to his oblivious self. "I mean don't you ever get sick of eating alone, sleeping alone, living alone? Don't you want to have company?"

"No."

"You're impossible."

"I'm _improbable, _I exist, Penny."

"I just thought that I could do something for you once in a while," she softly said. "You're really doing a lot for our company, and I appreciate that. I just want you to relax."

"I'd be a little more relaxed if you didn't blackmail me." He muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at him. "Nothing, it was nothing. Now what were you saying?" Penny grabbed his hand as the elevator door opened, pulling him to her apartment door. "Forget about it, you wouldn't understand."

Sheldon followed her inside, placing his messenger bag on the sofa. "Well that's great. I was bemused by whatever you were trying to say, I don't understand women." He lied down on the couch and closed his eyes; it was a good thing that it was a sectional sofa or else his feet would have stuck out. He moaned as his back rested on the material, it felt good to sleep.

Penny came back in a silk robe, it _was _Penny day. She stopped as she saw the sight of him peacefully sleeping on the sofa. Grabbing a blanket, she draped it over him; she didn't want him to get cold. "You're lucky that you're my favorite dog." She gently kissed his forehead and went to her room.

That night, Sheldon dreamed about him as a knight that saved a beautiful blonde princess.

* * *

**SATURDAY**

Sheldon woke up to the smell of bacon and pancakes. He yawned as he rubbed his eyes, scanning the room. Penny was at the kitchen dancing to some loud heinous song.

"You should tone down the music, I can bet that even the people in the lobby can hear it." He said as he walked towards the kitchen. "Good morning Sheldon," she greeted, a smile on her face, "Wanna dance with me?"

He took a seat on of the stools, "No thank you. Do you have cereal?"

"No, but look- I'm cooking bacon and pancakes for ya'"

"But I _always_ eat cereal on Saturdays, while watching Doctor Who. I'm not eating anything that isn't on my schedule."

Penny stopped cooking and placed a hand on her hip. "So you're saying that unless I give you cereal, you're not eating?" He nodded. Penny grabbed the spatula and pointed it to him, "Now you listen closely to me, this is the first time I have _ever_ cooked for someone who isn't _me. _You're going to eat it, and you're going to love it."

Sheldon blinked while licking his lips. "Alright, you are my master, and I shall follow your rules."

Penny's smiled returned as she placed their breakfast on their plates. "Now that's what I wanted to hear," she pushed the plate towards him, "bon appétit!"

Sheldon skeptically stared at the plate, it looked like normal food, but he had a feeling that Penny had done something wrong. "Penny, didn't you just say that this is the first time you've ever cooked?" The blonde looked up, placing the fork down. "Yes, it's the first time I've ever cooked for someone who _isn't _me."

He stared at the plate before staring back at her. "Eat it, I know what it tastes like. Don't make me feed you." Sheldon quickly took a bite of the pancakes and smiled, it was surprisingly good. "See, I told you it's okay. That's what I feed myself when the staff here doesn't serve me breakfast."

Half an hour later, they had finished eating their breakfast in silence. Sheldon finished the dishes and walked back to the living room, where Penny had been flipping through a magazine. "Do you need me to do your laundry… fix your files… or something slightly connected to that?"

She turned her head to him, "Nope."

"Well that's wonderful," he clapped his hands together, "I need to take a bath… I'm gonna go home and get some clothes. I'll probably shower there."

She grabbed a bag Henry had delivered her and threw it at him. "That's a week's worth of clothes. Go take a bath, you smell horrible." Sheldon frowned as Penny giggled. He wasn't smell, he still smelled like his normal self, except with a bit of dirt. He then made his way to the bathroom and took his long awaited bath.

They spent the day talking about work and how the company was doing. Sheldon had told her about the products he and the others would be designing while Penny told him about the new line of clothing they were going to be launching. They ate lunch while watching Lord of The Rings on HBO, then Sheldon went over the clothing department's status report. After reading the reports, Penny told him that they were going to eat dinner at the hotel's restaurant. All of the staff knew who Penny was, but they were curious to who Sheldon was. But they really didn't care, they were used to seeing Penny with other men.

Sheldon immediately went to the couch once they arrived back in the suite. Their dinner was amazing, and he thought that the dessert bar was the best thing he had ever seen. Penny sat beside him, like she did hours ago. "I will definitely come back to that buffet. The yogurt machine was amazing!"

"I got pretty tired of it, I have been living here for years now." She said before yawning.

He grabbed the blanket and prepared the couch, he was tired. "Well I'm sleep, goodnight," he rested his head on a pillow, "once again, thank you for the meal, it was amazing."

The blonde turned to him, smirking. "Who said that we were sleeping?"

* * *

**SUNDAY**

Sheldon woke up in a hurry; he had forgotten to check his e-mail. It was 3 AM; he quickly threw a robe on him and tiptoed into the living room. Penny had added a new rule into the rule book.

_**Rule #6: **__Sheldon has to sleep in Penny's bed, and will stay there until she wakes up. No exceptions._

He grabbed his messenger and took his laptop out, switching it on. A day without checking his e-mail could cause him his life. There could have been a sudden deadline or a new document that he had to overlook. Maybe a rival company wanted to meet him that day to negotiate, he could never really tell. Even if it was his off days, he still had work to do.

There were a couple of e-mails from Wyatt and other company heads. He quickly replied to them and apologized for the delayed reply. Scrolling down, he saw an e-mail from Leonard.

"_Sheldon, you have to fill this out or else the chief will get mad at you. It's for the human resources department."_

Sheldon clicked on the link attached, it looked like a questionnaire. "Alright, this seems easy."

_Question #1: What is your profession?_

"The human resources director should already know what my position is," he stared at the screen, then started typing. "She must be stupid. Executive vice president at Penbark WG."

_Question #2: What do you like to do when you're not working?_

"Playing games or researching, or sometimes correcting other people's mistakes."

_Question #3: How many friends do you have?_

Sheldon stopped typing and took his phone out, dialing a number.

"Hello?"

"Leonard, its Sheldon Cooper, vice president."

"Sheldon? Why are you calling, its 3 AM. And I'm going to see you at work tomorrow."

Sheldon glanced back at the screen, "I have a question to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Are you, Howard and Raj considered as my friends?"

"Of course!"

"Thank you, that is all." He hung up then turned to his computer. "Three," he stopped typing to think for a moment, was Penny considered as his friend? "What a tough question. Let's make it four to keep it even."

_Question #4: What is your ideal vacation? Something adventurous like a trip to the jungle, or a peaceful day at home?_

"I don't like vacations… but I guess they need reference, so I'll go with watching Star Trek movies."

Sheldon heard footsteps slowly approaching him. "Sheldon what the hell are you doing? It's like, the middle of the night."

He turned to her, "Its 3 AM, and that is in no way the middle of the night." He turned back to his laptop as she took a seat beside him. "I'm filling out some sort of application for the human resources department. It's quite interesting."

"Deal with it later, Pam will understand. Go back to bed." Penny groaned, resting her head on the back of the sofa. She was still sleepy.

"I will after I finish this, I can't ignore work, you know that." He said as he continued typing. Penny peered at the screen and read the next question.

_Question #15: On a scale of 1 to 5, with 1 being always initiated by him/her and 5 being initiated by you, how do you prefer you sexual encounters?_

"One." Sheldon said as he typed. Penny narrowed her eyes, she knew what this was- it was one of those dating sites registrations! She roughly grabbed his laptop and threw it across the room, smiling as it hit the wall.

"Penny! Why did you do that? My laptop is broken, and my files!" Sheldon shrieked as he ran over to his broken laptop. The screen was detached from the keyboard and had a huge crack on it. "You idiot, it's not one of those thingies that Pam makes as fill out, it's a registration crap for some dating site! I'll just buy you another one."

Sheldon stared at his laptop in horror, "No it is not, Leonard told me it was for work! It's not the laptop that I need, it's the files!"

Penny let out a sigh, "It isn't. You have to listen to me, cause I know," she stood up, slowly walking towards her room. "Oh, and I'm a big ol' five, and if you don't march back into the room, I _will _use it against you."

Sheldon dropped his laptop and hurriedly ran into the room. He could ask Howard to recover his files once he gets back to work.

* * *

**Ah, a chapter without smut. If you read it again and again, you'd see it as a long fluffy chapter. Aren't they like an odd married couple? Yeah, that's what I thought too. Can you tell what's happening to Penny? Cause I dropped hints everywhere, Penny's the one who carries the chapter to the fluff level. (wink) The phone, Picobus, is somewhat similar to the Sony Xperia Go. It's also waterproof, and pretty much indestructible. No it is not my phone, my phone is a blackberry that I strongly hate. I also hate Apple but eh, I'm a Sony fan.**

**Those rules will not be applied most of the time, especially since Penny doesn't like to play by the rules. She will also add more rules as time flies. It's a little look inside what they actually do in the company. The electronics department is what Sheldon will be focusing on, other than Penny of course, throughout the whole story. Also, I used a couple of references from the show… I wonder if you can see it?**

**If you were expecting smut, I apologize, but there will be smut in the next chapter and maybe the next and the next and the next and the next and the next and the next and the next after that. But I will always insert a fluff or no-smut chapter every now and then.**

**I'll update The Alternate Roommate Paradox soon.**


	5. You Like Me

**If you haven't read the new chapter of The Alternate Roommate Paradox, you probably don't know anything and I probably have to say this again. I'll be taking a vacation from writing, and when I come back I'll be finishing my fics. No I won't leave them hanging, I WILL finish them properly, I'm just gonna take a break.**

**And since this will be the last chapter, for now, I made sure that it was in E rating. I'll probably be back in a week or something with new chapters that I will upload together, so yeah enjoy the graphicness I worked on.**

**Mistakes everywhere, too tired to care.**

* * *

Penny tapped her foot on the floor, impatiently waiting for Sheldon to return.

Sheldon and some other irrelevant people were coming home from Washington. They brought the Picobus to the Microsoft headquarters to get the software in the phone. It had been almost 2 weeks since Sheldon had flown there and he had not even sent one message to her, nope not even one. She had to teach him a lesson; he had been a bad dog.

Henry entered the lobby, immediately walking over to her. She turned her head to him, crossing her arms. "Miss Penelope, why are you down here? Aren't you supposed to be working?" He asked, staring at the direction she was staring at. "I finished it already."

Henry turned to her, raising an eyebrow. "What you don't believe me? Why does everyone not believe me when I say that?"

"It's not that we don't believe you, it's just that we never see you doing anything."

"Oh shut up. Henry."

"So what are you doing down here?" he asked again, looking around the lobby.

"I'm just waiting for someone." She huffed; she hated it when Henry interrogated her. Well, he wasn't really interrogating her, but it sure did feel like he was. "And what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Barbara?"

"Your sister asked me to deliver some papers for your father," he raised the envelope he was holding, "and I know that you're waiting for Sheldon, don't lie, I've known you since you were in diapers- even before that!" The blonde smacked his arm gently, causing him to burst out laughing. "My hair may be white, and I may be more than twice your age, but that doesn't mean that I have forgotten how you act like when you're hiding something."

"Oh I do not like Sheldon; I just needed to speak with him about the status reports."

Henry mirrored her stance, "Oh why must you lie to me?" Penny gave him a confused a confused look, "I went over to the hotel the other day, and Chaz said something about a tall, thin man that always wore a suit staying over there on weekends."

"That could be anyone."

"Had bright blue eyes, a cold intimidating glare and kept on using hand sanitizer before entering the _exclusive_ elevator," he countered her glare with his knowing look, "do tell me how that _isn't_ Mr. Cooper."

"Stay out of my business Henry; you know what happens when I'm mad."

"You scream, break things, go to endless parties, and go on an expensive shopping spree."

"Oh I'm not like that," she turned away from him, frowning. "Okay maybe I am. So what?"

"Mr. Cooper is not like _them_, he's a good person. He does not have any bad intentions, and your father likes him very much. Why him?"

"What do you mean?" She drawled, her gaze intensifying. "Why did you choose him to be one of your… dogs? I have spent enough time with him and your father to be absolutely sure that he is not one of them. He may be a bit odd, but he has a heart of gold. And, I know that you are well aware of that, so why are you still doing this?"

She shrugged, "It's fun."

"I can see straight through your lies Penelope," he looked at his watch then towards the glass doors, "I'm not falling for them. Now, if your father is correct, they're arriving… now."

Henry turned towards the door as Sheldon and the others walked in. Henry turned back to Penny, smiling, "I have to give this to your father, don't be harsh on the boy."

Sheldon arrived with Leonard, Raj, Howard and a few other employees in tow. The deal had been successful and the operating systems installation was quick. There were just a few problems with the brand new features which got them to extend their stay. They would be launching the phone in a month, and glitches like that would ruin them.

"Bill Gates was so awesome," Raj exclaimed, "I can't believe he actually ate frozen yogurt with us! He must have been pretty impressed with the research I conducted."

"I don't think he was impressed with you, he was impressed with _me._ I was the one who designed the coolest features of the phone!" Howard snorted, pushing the glass door open. "He loved the night sensor function, not the research that is still in-progress."

"Hey, I helped in designing the night sensor!" Leonard hissed, "I also helped design the other features, _I_ _am_ the electronics department head!"

Sheldon followed them inside, yawning. He was the one who had to deal with all the problems; luckily they were small enough that he solved them quickly. While his colleagues gushed about how it was 'cool' to work with Bill Gates, he was at their lab, working on how to fix the device.

Leonard stopped walking once he saw Penny glaring at them. "Uh, hello Penny." He was afraid of her, the Ice Princess. When Leonard started working for Penbark, he had thought that she was kind of cute. But she _was_ still a teenager then, and then years later she became a devil in a woman's body. Howard also thought that she was hot, blonde hair, pretty face, amazing body, but after she started working for the company, everything changed. All of the vice presidents started quitting and everyone became afraid of her.

"You're from the electronics department right?" she asked, her eyes narrowing. She didn't want to waste time talking to them; she had wanted to punish Sheldon… sort of.

Leonard nodded, stepping back. "My name's Leona-"

"That's nice," she said as she rolled her eyes. Sheldon caught up with them, he was still jet lagged from the plane ride. "Hello," he greeted, staring down at Penny.

"Sheldon, can I talk to you for a moment? I need you to go over some documents."

Raj tugged the back of Sheldon's suit, whispering. "Dude, don't she'll eat you alive!"

Sheldon shrugged him off, he knew what he was in for, and it was not worth ruining his reputation. "Certainly, shall we head to your office?" He calmly said, calling for the elevator. "Yeah, I just need to stop and get my lunch at the fourth floor, if you don't mind." Penny said. She didn't give a hoot and a half if Sheldon minded, she _was_ the master.

"Not at all, I have all the time in the world"

That was the last thing the others heard before mentally screaming in horror. Sheldon was the best vice president they had ever had. Sure he was a bit odd… but he wasn't rude or as arrogant as the others. No, he was a cool guy; he liked Star Wars, played video games, and was a genius. They didn't want him to leave the company.

But it was too late, Penny had him.

* * *

Sheldon crossed his arms as he watched the floor indicator slowly change. "Where are we heading?"

"The fifth floor, no one will be there," she turned to him, her eyes filled with lust. "You deserve to be punished." He backed up against the elevator wall, "Why would I deserve punishment? I have done nothing wrong." She leaned back against the opposite wall, the security cameras would see them, and she didn't want people interfering with her activities. "Did you forget Rule #1?"

"Did _you _forget Rule #1?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "Hey, I asked you first. Answer my question."

"No I did not."

"Then why did you not text me, or call me, or anything?"

Sheldon jumped when the elevator door dinged, indicating that they were at the designated floor. He gestured towards the outside of the elevator, a hallway. Penny stepped out and immediately backed him against a wall.

"Why didn't you contact me, Sheldon?" She asked against his neck, slowly removing his tie.

Sheldon clenched his jaw. He had recently started to give in to her seduction. He _was _a man, though he was a homo novus that liked to think that he was above such urges, he sometimes just couldn't resist. Penny had reminded him of _her_ and he gave in to temptation. He loved his brain, but he hated his body for letting her win.

"I was busy." He sternly said, avoiding her piercing gaze. Sheldon had noticed that her pupils were dilated which meant one thing, _she was horny. _"Were you really busy Sheldon? Or were you avoiding me?" she whispered as she nibbled on his ear. "I told you, I was busy. Must I show you proof? I can… if you let me go."

She chuckled, "Oh Sheldon… if I could, I'd never let you go. But I can't, and I simply don't want to."

He started struggling against her as she pressed her body to his. She knew that he was turned on; she could feel her little friend poking her. "Penny, let go of me. I don't like being… held down." Penny leaned in and started to kiss his neck, causing him to stifle back a moan. "Aww come on, Shelly, don't hold it back," she placed a hand on his belt, unbuckling it, "I know you want to."

"You don't know nothin'" He spat, wiggling against her. He absolutely hated the fact that Penny was stronger than him. Wyatt had once told him about Penny joining Junior Rodeo; it was something that caused Sheldon to wince every time Penny held something similar to a piece of rope. It also made it easier to pin him down.

"I like it when you're angry," she seductively whispered, throwing his belt on the floor. "Makes me want you even more."

"Yes well, the same does not go with me."

"Rule #4 and 5, Sheldon. Do you really want to watch Jersey Shore _that_ much?" she teased, removing the annoying blazer that she had to put on for work. She hated that they had a dress code, she also hated layers… but it somehow worked for her lanky dog. Penny held his hands and dragged him into one of the rooms, just in case someone was to walk in them.

Sheldon looked around as Penny switched on the lights. "You remember this place, Sheldon? It's where I first met you," she chuckled to herself as she walked towards him, recalling the encounter. "Actually, we first met when you sexually assaulted me in my office." He pointed out as he removed his suit jacket, he might as well get it over with. Penny let out an irritated sigh as she locked the door, "You're really being annoying Sheldon."

"You were wrong, and I had to correct it. How am I annoying?"

"You're ruining the mood!"

"And what mood is that?"

"This," she gestured to the both of them, "everything!"

"I don't really understand what you're saying. What mood?"

Penny ran a hand through her hair; once again, he had gotten on her nerves. "Sheldon just for once can you please not be annoying?"

"Once again, how am _I _annoying? If anyone is anyone is annoying it's _you."_

"How am I annoying? Really?"

Sheldon held up a hand, silencing her as he took his suit jacket. "Where are you going?" She angrily asked, grabbing his arm. "I'm not going anywhere," he told her, pulling his hand out from the inside of his jacket. "I hate fighting, whether it's with you or simply hearing someone in the middle of one."

"What's your point?"

"Here," he held up a tiny pink glass heart necklace. "I brought you a souvenir from Seattle, I'm not sure if you will like it, but as Leonard says; it's the thought that counts." While they were at the Microsoft headquarters, Bill Gates had brought and toured them around Seattle, bringing them to some sort of gift shop. Sheldon had thought of bringing Penny back a Windows 8 installer even if she wouldn't use it. Bill had then told him that if he was giving it to a girl, the tiny piece of jewelry would do.

"It's handmade and also hand blown, and one of the famous souvenirs there. It was a bit expensive, but I doubt that you'd know what to do with a Windows 8 installer."

Penny smiled warmly at the necklace; it was the most beautiful and thoughtful thing _anyone_ had ever given her. Sheldon walked up to her and placed it around her neck, "I had a difficult time avoiding questions about who it was for, so I hope that you like it." He stepped back and offered her a small smile. She quickly pulled a tight embrace, "Thank you, Sheldon. I really loved it."

"That's great because if you did no-" Before he could finish, he was cut off by a passionate kiss, backing him against the wall. She undid her blouse and bra, throwing it across the room.

"I really missed you." She said against his lips, pulling his pants down. "Did you miss me?"

Penny dipped her hand into his briefs, stroking his member. Sheldon threw his head back, groaning, "Yes… I did." He hated the fact that he had already given in, but he just couldn't hold it in anymore. His mind had immediately shut down the second she started touching him. Penny returned to kissing down his neck, licking and nipping at the exposed flesh.

"Hey Sheldon…"

"What?" He asked through his teeth, he was really trying to hold back his moans. Penny grabbed his hand, placing it over her breast, "Did you ever thought about touching me… here?" Sheldon weakly nodded, "Good. Cause I did too," she removed his hand and directed it over her skirt, "how about here? Did you imagine touching me here?"

Sheldon opened his eyes, snapping back to reality. He grabbed her wrists and spun her around. "I see you've finally gone back to your old self," she smirked, taking his bottom lip in between her teeth, "Are you gonna lose control like you did the first time we met?" She moved forward to bite him, but he threw his head and neck back just in time so her teeth merely grazed his skin.

"Maybe. But I'm not holding back." Sheldon huskily said. Penny recognized this side of him. This was the Sheldon that she first met, and the Sheldon that came out when she had pushed him too far. Surprisingly, she hadn't even tried to get this side of him out.

"What do you mean not holding back?" She asked breathlessly as Sheldon sucked on her erect nipples, oh how she missed his touch. "You aren't dumb, Penny. You know what that means." And with that he pinned her further against the wall as he pulled up the bottom of her dress and gruffly pulled her panties down and jabbed his fingers into her. Sheldon smirked as he realized that she was already wet.

"Oh god!" She moaned as he quickened his pace. Penny was thrashing against his tight hold, she had never realized how strong he was. He was such a quiet, condescending, arrogant, nerdy creature most of the time.

His finger curled to touch her clit, rubbing at it without mercy and making her writhe so wildly that she hit the back of her head against the wall. "I had thoughts about you Penny… and I just couldn't shake them off like I always did." He brought his lips back up to her neck, licking up and down it.

"So Penny, was this what you thought about while I was gone?"

"It was the only thing I thought about," and with that he drove his erect cock deep into her so forcefully that she hit the wall. He felt her hands fighting against his to get free and so he raised his other hand using both of them to restrain her wrists as he forced her thighs open even more with his leg.

"Tell me Penny, is this want you want? I'll give you what you want, you are my _master,_" He leaned his face close to hers so she could feel the warmth of his breath. "Yes! Fuck yes, harder Sheldon! Harder!" He started pounding in her and slid her hands higher above her head, stretching her as much as her petite frame could. Then he pulled back almost coming out of her and then slammed himself into her.

"SHELDON!"

She felt her legs lifting from the floor as she was suspended against the wall by only his thrusts and his hands. "Fuck, I'm close!" She moaned and howled as he continued to thrust into her. With a load cry her head fell back and he knew she had climaxed. He slowly lowered her hands as he gently rocked himself in and out of her. Together they slid down the wall and sat in a heap their bodies as pulled out of her.

"Are you satisfied?" he asked, panting. Penny took deep breaths, shaking her head. "No."

"What?"

"You didn't come, Sheldon."

"This is for _your_ pleasure not m-" Penny planted her hands on his face, "But I want you to." She pulled him in for a fiery kiss, their tongues dancing against each other. Without breaking the kiss, Penny pushed him down on the ground, the cold floor roughly hitting the back of his head. "Ow!" Sheldon yelped against her lips, a hand rubbing head as Penny giggled. "Remember the note I gave you during that meeting?"

"The one with the bone?"

She nodded, running her hands up and down his chest. "You've been such a good dog that I want you to feel good." Bringing herself into position and she pulled him into her and began to ride up and down rubbing herself in a circular motion as she'd come down. His mouth was hanging open as he felt her bright green eyes staring at him. He leaned back and moaned as a look of fulfillment flashed upon her face. He felt almost too nervous to be sure whether he was enjoying it. Then she put her hands on his shoulders and rhythmically slid herself up and down him, leaving no doubt left in his mind. It felt nothing short of amazing and he moaned with ecstasy as he closed his eyes.

He started thrusting upwards as she ground down on him. She had one thing in mind, to get Sheldon to come. She started to grind harder, leaning down on him as she captured his lips in a passionate kiss. He then started to jerk wildly as she met each thrust. She felt a flood come between her legs as Sheldon pushed into her building up to his climax as she felt the aftershocks of hers. He thrust into her wildly a few more times until he released into her. It was something he had never done with her before.

Penny collapsed on top of him, as Sheldon tried to catch his breath. It was truly something that he had never done before. Penny brought her head up and kissed him tenderly, before rolling off of him. He laid there, a hand around her as he tried to process what had just happened. First, he had gone out of control. Second, he lost to her. Third, he lost to her. Fourth, he lost to her. Fifth, he lost to her. Sixth, he lo-

"Sheldon, if you're thinking about how the hell I got you to give in, I have an answer for that."

"What is it?"

"You like me."

* * *

**So that's the last one for now. No, it is not the end of the series, as I said, I'm just taking a break, then I will update continuously until I finish the series. I already have all of the chapters of this story written, and will be writing the last few of TARP soon, so yeah. I tried to add a bit of fluff, but I decided that since this will be the last one til who knows when, you deserve an immensely graphic chapter. That and I was too tired to care. I'm not really one of those "You didn't review so I'm not gonna post a chapter/You hate my fics too much dammit" people, I'm taking break because life is in the way, I have a life too, peeps.**

**I may or may not reply to PMs while I'm on this break, but it never hurts to try right?**

**So with that said, this is goodbye for now, and I'll see you guys soon.**


	6. Merry Hanukkahmas

**Hey guys! I know I was supposed to update like… a month ago or something (sorry I lost track) but I've been EXTREMELY busy so, sorry about that. I scrapped pretty much all of the next chapters to re-write it, and am currently working on the next one. BUT, I have here a post-Christmas chapter for the Baser Urge Manifestation, and a New Years chapter for The Alternate Roommate Paradox! (I saw a lot of fics with apocalypse stuff, so I decided to go with a Christmas theme. YAY? … no?) I will continue updating in 2013, so consider this as my last updates for 2012! **

**Oh and a friend of mine, Readytolive, has agreed to write a fic for me! I had an awesome idea for a fic, but I already have 3 fics that I'm working on and if I added another, I might never get anything finished. So she agreed to do it, so look out for the fic, okay?**

**DISCLAIMER: This is not an M rated chapter, and neither is graphic, because none of the chapters I even uploaded are graphic and I feel bad for that. Also, this chapter may have words that are extremely repetitive, I apologize for that, but I have not read nor wrote a fanfic for more than a month now and this is all a bit foreign. Other than that, I do not own TBBT or it's characters, but I asked Santa that I did, but he didn't get me that, so I trapped him in a dungeon to rot. Oh and this is unedited so mistakes are mine.**

**OH! And I hope everyone votes for Kaley, Jim and TBBT in the People's Choice Awards! I've been voting everyday :-D **

**I HOPE ALL OF YOU ENJOYED YOUR HOLIDAYS, AND HERE'S TO A HAPPY NEW YEAR! OH AND I GOT A NEW PAIR OR EARPHONES (is that what you call it) SO YAY JUST WANTED TO SHARE THAT!**

* * *

_Alex _

Sheldon stared at the paper, frowning. It was Penbark's annual "Secret Santa" exchange gift program where employees and heads from different departments draw lots and would give someone a gift. He volunteered to not participate in the program, but Wyatt had insisted that he join. He neatly folded the paper, placing it in his pocket as he watched the rest of the department heads and secretaries pulled a tiny paper from the fish bowl.

Leonard stood beside him, smiling goofily. "Who'd you get?"

He glanced at him, "I believe that we are not supposed to say who we picked, am I right?"

Leonard chuckled, "Yes that's right, but we're friends! And maybe I could help you pick out a gift? I'll tell you who I picked!" Sheldon sighed, looking around to check if anyone was listening on them. "All right, why don't you first tell me who you picked?" Leonard's smile widened as he shoved his hands in his pockets, tilting his head from side to side. "I got the cute new girl from the advertising department!" Sheldon nodded, he knew that Leonard's iconic grin meant that it had something to do with a female, it wasn't surprising. "So," Leonard nudged him, "who'd you get?"

"I got Alex."

Leonard's smile grew wider, "Really? That's awesome! Do you need help on picking a gift?" The taller man shook his head, "No, I already have someone in mind that may be able to help me with this." Raj skipped over to them, shortly followed by Howard. Raj stood beside him, leaning against the divider, "So who did you guys get?" Howard pulled out a piece of paper, handing it to Leonard who quickly read it. "Ooh, scatter brain Jane! What are you planning on getting her?" he asked, returning the paper to Howard, "I don't know, a brain?" Raj scowled at him, "Hey, that's really mean of you Howard! We all know that scatter brain Jane fell from her terrace!" Howard held up his hands in defense, "Hey! It was a joke, Raj, sheesh." Sheldon turned to Raj, "So who's the lucky fellow who will be receiving a saturnalia gift from the Indian santa?"

Raj's eyes grew wide, nervously backing away. "What what are you talking about Sheldon? What Indian santa? There's no Indian santa!" Leonard and Howard stared at him suspiciously while Sheldon diverted his attention to the people currently taking a name. Once you got a name, you would tell Wyatt who you picked and he'd write it down. It was currently the clothing departments turn to draw names. "Raj, why are you actins suspicious? You're the one who started this secret santa thing! Who'd you pick?" Howard snarled. Raj crossed his arms, "It's none of your business who I got!"

Sheldon glared at the two friends arguing behind him before returning his attention to the fish bowl. It was now Penny's secretary who was pulling a name from the bowl. The woman took quite some time in choosing a piece of paper to pick and only chose a paper when Penny had scolded her, "Would you hurry it up Jane?! You're not the only one who's going to get a name!" The blonde growled, earning a frightened stare from the young lady, "I-I'm sorry, miss Penny! I won't do it again!" Wyatt's eyes widened as Jane scrambled towards the door, stumbling every now and then, "Jane! You still haven't told me who you got!" He shook his head, turning to his daughter, "Well, go on and pick." Penny rolled her eyes, her dear secretary was known to be a scatter brain, and she hated it. She walked over to the bowl, grabbing the last piece of paper.

Leonard tapped Sheldon's shoulder as he saw Alex return. "Hey, Sheldon, do you want me to ask Alex what she'd like?" He looked at Alex, before returning his gaze to Leonard. "Do as you please." Leonard strolled towards Alex, starting up a conversation with her. Howard tore his gaze away from the debating Indian man, noticing Sheldon's silence. "Is something bothering you, Sheldon?" He shook his head, trying to clear his mind. "I'm alright, just a bit… distracted."

Penny had punished him the other night for 'flirting' with an executive from another company, and made him watch Jersey Shore and whatever a 'Honey Boo Boo' was. He couldn't think straight without recalling an episode of either shows, curse his eidetic memory. To make things worse, he wanted to give Alex the perfect gift, but he had no idea what women liked. She had been a great secretary, and he couldn't think of anything good enough to show his appreciation. He shook his thoughts away, turning his attention to the two men staring up at him. "So, is there any problem at all? Maybe we could help you?" Raj offered. He shook his head, "No that is not necessary, thank you though." He gazed back at Penny, who was staring at him.

It was _Friday._

* * *

Sheldon walked into Penny's room in his plaid pajamas and a book in hand. Penny lifted her gaze from her magazine, "Why do you seem so… out of this world?" He shook his head, sitting down on the side of the bed, "I've been in deep thought all night. There is something troubling me." She placed the magazine down before proceeding to sit upright, "What is it, sweetie?" He turned to her, a troubled look on his face. "I got Alex, my secretary, for the exchange gift, and I don't know what to get her," he licked his lips, "you're a female, what would you want?" She blinked, carefully thinking about what exactly she'd want to get. Well, there was _something_ she did want, but he might have a heart attack if she told him. What would a girl want?

"A ring…?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Penny slowly nodded, imagining Sheldon giving Alex a ring and all of her violent reactions when that happens. Sheldon crossed his arms as he thought about what she suggested… a ring. He did once hear his mother moaning about how diamonds were a girl's best friend and how his father never gave her diamonds. "But not all girls want rings! I mean maybe she wants a dress from some famous designer!" She blurted out. Penny saw the look on his face; it meant that he was thinking about giving that girl a ring! He held a hand up, silencing her as he leaned against the headboard. "Would you be delighted if I were to give you a ring?" Penny opened her mouth to speak but her mouth had seemingly run dry. "Well?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows. "Um well, yeah I'd love to get a ring…" He nodded, smiling. "Well then, I know what to get. What about you? Who did you get?"

Penny frowned, she had wanted to get Sheldon but she got that pervert engineer who worked on the Picobus together with Sheldon. But she knew who had picked him, she saw the paper where her father wrote the names down, it was that mute Indian boy from the research department. She already asked for a breakfast meeting with him the next morning to get him to switch with her. Penny had the perfect gift in mind for Sheldon, something he would love so much that he would give _her_ a 'ring.' "Um, I got some girl from the produce department. I'll probably get her a gift certificate or something." Penny brought up her magazine, wondering whether or not she would ask him the question that had been her mind since they came home. "Hey, Sheldon."

"Yes?" he stopped reading, turning his head towards her. "Um, I was just wondering… are you gonna give me a present?"

"You want a present?"

"Well, it _is _Christmas and I got you a gift…"

"You got bought me a present?!" he shrieked, causing Penny to jump. "Why would you do that?" She stared at him, "cause it's Christmas." Sheldon closed his book, "Oh, Penny. I know you think you're being generous, but the foundation of gift-giving is reciprocity. You haven't given me a gift, you've given me an obligation. The only reason why I joined this little secret santa is because I am positive that I will receive a gift."

"Now, honey, it's okay. You don't have to get me anything in return."

He stared at her in bewilderment, "Of course I do! The essence of the custom is that I now have to go out and purchase for you a gift of commensurate value and representing the same perceived level of friendship as that represented by the gift you've given me. It's no wonder suicide rates skyrocket this time of year!"

Penny scowled, roughly bringing her magazine up to her face and turning away from him, "Okay, you know what? Forget it. I'm not giving you a present!" He grabbed her magazine, pulling towards him, "No, it's too late. You already told me and now I will remember it forever. The die has been cast, the moving finger has writ, Hannibal has crossed the Alps."

She turned to him, "what?"He leaned over, kissing her forehead, "Nothing. Good night Penny." He moved back to his side, switching the lamp off and getting under the covers. Penny blinked, _What just happened?_

* * *

Raj tapped his foot on the granite, taking a sip of coffee, which he spiked with some beer, while waiting for Penny. His secretary had told him that the ice princess arranged a meeting with him at the hotel, but she didn't say why. He had wondered what exactly her problem was, they never talked, ever. The clothing and research department never crossed paths before; they had their own research team for eco-friendly materials or whatever those were called.

"Mr. Koothrapalli, I am glad that you are on time." His head shot up at the sound of her voice. Penny stood in front of him, her hands on her hips and her famous 'ice look' plastered on her beautiful face. If she wasn't so evil, he would have asked her out… silently. Raj stood up, pulling the seat out for her. He was raised as a gentleman… or it could have come from the alcohol, but that didn't matter. She curtly nodded as she took a seat, signaling a waiter to fetch her order.

"So Miss Penelope, what's with the sudden meeting? Is there a problem with your research team that my team may be of help with?"

The blonde leaned into the lounge chair, casually looking at her bright red nails. "Cut the crap, Koothrapalli. I want you to switch names with me."Raj stared at her in confusion, "Names? But why would you want to be Rajesh Koothrapalli? I don't think that the name Penelope would be sui-"

"In the secret santa exchange bullshit!" she retorted, sending him a glare. "Oh! I'm sorry, you should cut straight to the point next time," Raj took another sip of his coffee, a wave of relief washing over him. He didn't look like a Penelope, he would be more off a Shirley or a Jackie. "I got Howard, and I want to exchange him with the one you got." The waiter came back handing Penny a cup of Starbucks. Raj placed his coffee down on the table, staring intently at her. "How do you know who I got? And why do you want to get him?" Penny removed the lid adding a packet of sugar to her cup and mixing it slowly. "That is none of your business. Now exchange Sheldon with me." Raj folded his arms across his chest, "No, not until you tell me why you want to exchange names. Besides it's not even Sheldon!" Penny returned the lid, bringing the cup to her lips, "That's an easy question. Cause I want to." She smirked at him, raising the cup towards him. "It's still a no," he scowled at her, "I'm not giving Sheldon to you!"

She pointed a finger at him, "Aha! I knew that it was Sheldon, now change names with me." He swiftly shook his head, "No. I know what you're up to- you're trying to get him fired! And I won't let you! Sheldon is one of my best buddies and the coolest boss I ever had," he stopped to think, "well, after your dad- but still! I won't let you do to Sheldon what you did to the others!" Penny narrowed her eyes, "What do you mean, _did to the others?_ I did nothing! They were the ones who did something wrong- not ME, I could get you fired for that!" She took a deep breath, "but that's not it. I wanted to get him because I already got the gift for him- as a thank you for helping me with some distribution problems with a few department stores*." She gripped her cup, it was a lie but she had to get Sheldon.

"So, you're not planning on getting him fired?" He asked curiously, causing Penny to scoff, "Why would I? He's like the best vice president we ever had! And my dad loves him," she rolled her eyes, "well everybody does."

"Well, if that's the case, then okay," Raj smiled up at her, "I'll trade with you. Here's the paper." He brought out a tiny piece of paper and handed it to her, "huh. I didn't think that you'd even bring this with you." She grabbed the paper, handing him the one with Howard's name. "Oh, I bring it all the time, just in case I forget who I'm buying the gift for is."

"Why would you forget who you got?"

"I can't talk to women without drinking alcohol. Most sales people I see in the department stores are women or take me to women."

"Oh."

* * *

Leonard swung his light saber around the room, happily thanking the executive who got him. He walked over to Sheldon who was staring at the paper bag he was holding.

"Hey buddy, do you wanna try this?" he asked, a huge smile on his face. "No, thank you. I am just contemplating whether or not I should push through with this." Sheldon watched as another employee gave Raj a bottle of champagne, which he accepted whole heartedly. Leonard grabbed the paper bag, placing it on top of the table. "I saw the sales lady's face when you bought that ring. I think Alex will love it! But what's with the expensive bag?" he pointed to another paper bag, beside Sheldon. Sheldon had asked Leonard to drive him all the way to the South Coast Plaza* in Costa Mesa. He told Leonard that he wanted to buy a ring, and a designer dress for the secret santa. Leonard was stunned at the amount Sheldon paid for both the ring and the bag, but Sheldon assured him that it was worth it. Raj grabbed a paper bag, proudly handing it to Howard. "Merry Hanukkahmas buddy!" Howard looked up at him, "Hanukkahmas, really?" Raj grinned at him, "Well I didn't want to sound anti-semitic! Now go on, open your gift!" Howard hurriedly opened the paper bag.

"A bunch of… dickies?" Raj gleefully clapped his hands, "Don't you love it buddy?" Howard blinked, thinking about all the possible gifts he could have gotten if Raj wasn't the one who picked him. "Uh, yeah I love it," he turned to his best friend, smiling, "it's amazing! Thank you Raj." Howard stood giving Raj a hug, earning looks from the other employees. Howard gave the confused secretary a bundle of gift certificates to some shoe stores, who happily hugged him. "Merry Christmas scatter bra- Jane! Jane!" Howard uncomfortably chuckled as Jane released him, grabbing her gift then trotting over to Penny. "Merry Christmas, miss Penelope!" Penny eyed the tiny bag, glowering at it. "What is that, Jane?" Jane took out a small rectangular box… a FRIENDS DVD. "Um… yes thank you."

Penny stashed the DVD in her tote bag, it wasn't a horrible gift, she could watch it whenever Sheldon wasn't around. She looked up to see Sheldon walking over to Alex to give his gift. She hated Alex with a passion; she knew that the little brunette had a crush on her gullible boss. Sheldon was too dumb to see if anyone had a crush on him, if he did, maybe she wouldn't have to try too hard.

"Mr. Cooper you're my secret santa?" the brunette asked, staring at the big paper bag. Sheldon meekly nodded, handing her the paper bag. "I hope this delights you, the sales lady had gushed about how much any woman would love to have that." Penny closed her eyes, taking deep breaths, it _couldn't _have been a ring- it was too BIG! Alex's mouth hung open when she opened the box, making the rest of the employees lean in to see what Sheldon hot got her. "I-is this an o-original P-prada bag?!" Alex stuttered as she stared at the grey top handle Prada bag, still questioning whether or not she was dreaming or not, "this costs thousands of dollars!" Sheldon crossed his arms, "It was a bit pricey, but you are a wonderful assistant, and you deserve to be rewarded."

Raj leaned into Leonard, "if those were the gifts I'd get from Sheldon, I'd volunteer to be his assistant!" Howard elbowed him, "You can buy a hundred of those and would still be rich!" Raj nodded in agreement, "Oh that's true." Leonard pointed to a paper bag beside them, "if you think that's expensive, you should have seen the ring he bought- it was EXTREMELY expensive!" Alex jumped up from her seat to hug Sheldon- who was trying to run away, much to the annoyance of Penny. "No way! But if he isn't giving it to Alex, who is he giving it to?" Leonard shrugged, "I don't know, maybe Sheldon has a secret girlfriend we don't know about." Sheldon returned to his seat, applying sanitizer on the skin Alex touched. "What is with women and expensive items? I swore that I saw the saleslady attempt to touch me when I was paying for that." He locked eyes with Penny, who was offering a weak smile at him.

Raj looked around, frowning. "Hey, why didn't Sheldon get a gift? I added EVERYONE'Sname in that bowl- _someone_ must have got it!" Sheldon grabbed Raj's arm, pulling him back down to his own chair. "I don't mind, I do not celebrate saturnalia. I find it irrelevant to our daily lives." Raj sighed, "Alright then buddy. Well everyone- it's time to go home! I hope all of you had fun with our little secret santa!"

* * *

"Hey Sheldon, do you have a minute?"

Sheldon looked up at Penny, placing his papers down on the 'to submit' pile. "Yes, I was just tidying so that we could get home. What is it?" Penny walked towards his desk, looking around. "I, uh, have my gift for you here." She held up a tiny paper bag, smiling shyly at him. Sheldon blinked, "Oh yes!" he reached underneath his desk, grabbing the second paper bag. "I have bought something for you, and I am sure that you will like it. The sales lady told me that a female would like it, well, they also told me that champagne would be nice." Penny placed the bad on his desk, "we should open it at the same time." He pushed the bag towards her before taking her paper bag. He opened the bag, pulling out the first picture frame. It was the picture she took with the Picobus in the conference room, months ago. Sheldon's forehead was cut off, but it captured their smiles perfectly.

"I had to find that exact phone just to get the printed, you should feel special." She chuckled, gripping the paper bag in her hands. "You told me that we were to open the gifts at the same time, why aren't you opening yours yet?" he questioned, gesturing to the bag. "There's another gift in there, I had to call a couple of friends to get it, but I got it. Lets both take it out at the same time!" She slowly opened the paper bag, her heart racing. She had heard what Leonard said earlier, Sheldon bought a _ring, _and this could be it!

Her heart skipped a beat once she saw the beautiful Cartier ring, a white gold ring with a dully diamond paved flower.

"T-to S-sheldon, l-live long… and prosper!" Sheldon looked at her with wide eyes, mirroring her expression.

"You got me Leonard Nimoy's signature?!"

"You got me a ring?!"

"A ring is hardly not enough to repay this!"

"Merry Christmas?"

"That is not enough!" He marched towards her, pulling her into a tight embrace, "Thank you, Penny. Merry Saturnalia."

"Sheldon…?"

"Yes?"

"Look up." Sheldon looked up, with her free arm, Penny held up some sort of plant- a mistletoe.

"Do you know what that means, Sheldon?"

"Will it be able to add to the value of my gift?"

"It can." He released her before softly kissing her on the lips. "Will that do?"

"It will do."

* * *

**FINALLY GOT IT DONE, PHEW.**

***That's a flaw, cause this chapter was supposed to be chapter SEVEN, but you can see why I had to update now, right? Chapter six was supposed to be this long chapter where Penny had a little problem with the distributors of her clothing line, and she'd see Sheldon with Alex- but that'll just be in the next chapter.**

***South Coast Plaza is one of my mom's favorite malls. I didn't buy anything there though, everything is expensive lol.**

**Will upload the New Year chapter of The Alternate Roommate Paradox in a day, I promise. And I'll continue updating after the new year. Oh and I'm sorry for the mistakes and if it seems a bit rushed towards the end, it's 3:44 AM and my brother was trying to see what I was doing. SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES GUYS!**

**Belated Merry Christmas everyone!**


	7. I'm Prepared For It

**So this was supposed to be just one BIG chapter, but my friend (****wolfofsheep)** **and I agreed that I should split it in half- let's face it 12,000 words should be split into two chapters whether you like it or not. **

**This was made within THREE different months (insane right?) It took that much time to think about how exactly Sheldon and Penny would handle this situation. Oh fun, fun. To those who just want to read some graphic content, go ahead and jump to the next chapter- but I'm warning you, you won't understand what's happening unless you don't read this one.**

**Oh and thanks to ****wolfofsheep**** for reading this and pointing out the mistakes! This would be one giant headache if you didn't re-read it, so thanks! :-D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, I think? Oh and no I have never been to an orgy, so this is just what I think how it goes, but seriously, Penny is a dark, dark person here. You may disapprove of her here, but I think a dark!Penny is the best, she's just a really character to write an AU for. If there are any mistakes, point it out and I will try to change it as quickly as possible.**

* * *

Penny felt bad.

It was a Wednesday, and she wouldn't be able to take Sheldon out to lunch. She had a meeting with the heads of Walmart, and Target about her new clothing line. They already had a deal, but each company wanted something authentic for their store, something the other one didn't have. So it was up to her to talk about which wanted which sets of clothing line.

She had thought about eating out after the meeting, but that would put the company cooks to a waste. Penny had asked Maria to cook her a lunch worthy of a meeting, a nice, well done steak. She had an hour and a half till the meeting, and decided to drop by the kitchen to get it. She really wanted to have lunch with Sheldon today but this just proved that she _was_ working, despite what practically everyone thought. She already texted him that instead of lunch they would just have dinner that night.

Penny smiled as she walked out of the elevator, strutting down the hallway towards the cafeteria. She nodded at each employee she passed by, she was friendly and she loved the attention. It was rare for Penny to ever visit the cafeteria, or the third floor in general. Henry, their butler, would always bring her lunch in her office. There was never a need for her to go there… until now. Her beloved brother Mark had asked for the assistance of Henry at the Penbark automobiles offices. If it wasn't her wonderful, note the sarcasm, sister Barbara, it was her ever delightful brother Mark. She hated both of them.

Her smile dropped as she entered the cafeteria, her eyes widening slightly before narrowing into an icy cold glare. She directed her sharp daggers towards a far off table to the right of the room, trying to mentally crush one of the two people sitting there.

"Mr. Gates called in earlier this morning. I told him that you were in a meeting."

Sheldon placed his sandwich down, turning to his new assistant. "Alex, you know that I simply hate lying." Alex nodded at his knowing gaze, "I'll call Mr. Gates again later, or would you like to call him personally?"

He took another bite of his sandwich before returning to his laptop. Though it was his break, something urgent came up with the Picobus. There was a bit of a malfunction at its first test run, and he had to look up some of the reports Leonard had made about the programming. The Picobus was just like a computer, which meant that it was prone to anything computer related. That was one thing he hated about Windows, viruses.

It was actually a good thing that Penny had cancelled their little lunch rendezvous. If Penny had pushed through with it, he wouldn't be able to re-check the phone's programming. His secretary, Alex had volunteered to help him find some records about the phone; she was actually a smart girl. Once he finished his lunch, he would head back to the electronic department to sort out the programming. It wasn't as problematic as with what happened over at the Microsoft headquarters, but the release date was so close that they had to make sure _everything_ was perfect and in shape.

The brunette handed him his drink as he finished his lunch, he had no time to waste. Sheldon closed his laptop before cleaning the table up; he never left his garbage on the table. "Alex, it's time for us to head to the electronics department," he turned to her, "we must meet the deadline. We can't let things crash now." Alex grabbed her folders, following after him, "Ah Mr. Cooper, always the perfectionist."

Sheldon stopped walking once he saw Penny standing at the doorway, looking like an animal getting ready for the kill. He licked his lips before walking up to her, gesturing Alex to follow.

Penny looked up at him, her glare intensifying as she switched her gaze at Alex.

"Hello, Penny." He greeted stepping aside to allow Alex to greet her, "Hello, Miss Penny." The blonde nodded, not moving from the door. Sheldon took a step forward, only to be blocked by Penny.

"Penny, please move away from the door. I have something urgent to do." She cocked her head to the side, pretending to check her nails. Sheldon huffed, grabbing her arms and pulling her to the side. "I am very busy; this is no time for games."

Penny returned her glare to him, "I wasn't playing any games."

"Hokum," he turned to Alex who stood frozen behind him. "Alex, let's go. I am sure that everyone is waiting for us." Alex blinked before scurrying out of the cafeteria. Penny's glare had not gone unnoticed; no it was far from that. Even as they entered the elevator, she could still feel Penny's murderous glare stabbing her in the back as they walked away.

Penny crossed her arms as the elevator doors closed.

Two could play at that game.

* * *

Sheldon breathed a deep sigh as he left the testing room. Once again, he had found a way to fix the phone, _permanently._ They had spent all day testing various ways to further improve and prevent any bugs from happening to the phone. Though there were still bugs with the operating system, it was no longer their problem, but _Microsoft's._ Future software updates would be released by them, and not by the Picobus team. He was thankful that Alex had volunteered to help him look for past evaluation records about the phone, if she had not helped out the testing process would have taken more time.

He slowly made his way up to his office, patiently waiting for Penny's message about dinner. It was already 10 PM, and she still had not informed him about any meal plans. To be honest, he was hungry and he did not want to risk watching Jersey Shore. They had snacks throughout the testing process, but it was not enough to fill his grumbling stomach.

Once inside, he grabbed his paperwork, shoving it in his bag. He had finally decided to go home, it was late, he was hungry, and everyone had already gone home. The chances of him eating out were slim; he would just stop by some unsanitary fast food restaurant. He turned the lights off before locking the door, and then made his way to the lobby.

"Going home, Mr. Cooper?" Sheldon turned to the guard, nodding his head in acknowledgement. He strolled over towards the counter where the man sat, placing his bag on the desk. "Yes, it is already very late. I have also not eaten." The man nodded, taking a sip of his coffee before reaching it out to him. "You want some? I have donuts." Sheldon politely shook his head, "No thank you. I assume that you are also as famished as I am."

The guard smiled at him, bringing out a box of donuts. "Nah, I'm not as hungry as I look."

"No, I'm good," he grabbed his bag, stepping back from the counter. "I'll be off now, good evening to you, Tom." The guard smiled at him as he watched him leave the lobby.

As Sheldon stepped out of the building, his phone buzzed. It was from Penny.

"Well isn't this late," Sheldon muttered as he opened the message.

_Meet me at room 1720 the 17__th__ floor of hotel – Penny._

Sheldon's eyes widened and his mouth fell open at the sight in front of him.

People… engaging in coitus… _everywhere!_

He tried to cover his eyes as he made his way past them, scurrying towards the room at the end of the hall. He did the math as he ran across the _long_ hallway; there were more than ten trillion, _definitely more,_ germs currently crawling towards him. There weren't enough disinfectants in the world to remove all of them in one wipe-no he would have to take _countless_ burning hot showers, with a bit of rubbing his skin raw, to remove all of those germs!

Sure he engaged in coitus more than several times with Penny and _her,_ but that was it. The thought of engaging in coitus while another handful- no five handful- of people were doing it as well was horrifying. It was definitely something he would never, _evereverevereverevereverever everever,_ consider doing.

Sheldon jumped as one of the "couples" backed up into him causing him to bump into another one of the "couples" shamelessly engaging in coitus. He quickly removed his suit jacket and rushed towards the door, swiftly pushing it open. His eyes grew even wider as he saw the inside of the room, more people coitus-ing. His eyes scanned the room in search of Penny, closing each time he gazed across a couple in the act. "Oh hey there, Sheldon," He heard her say breathlessly. His eyes grew impossibly wide as he saw her.

Penny sat on top of some muscular man, slowly grinding down on him. She was half naked whilst the troglodyte, he was sure that the man was one, was completely undressed, groaning each time Penny rocked into him. Sheldon turned around to face the door, tightly shutting his eyes. "Penny, what in the heavens is this? This does not look like dinner to me!"

"If you want an answer, I want you to come over here." She said in a seductive tone, causing Sheldon to wince. He had wanted nothing else but to leave the place and spend the night disinfecting his entire body. He clenched his jaw tightly as he balled his fists to the side; he really wanted to get this over with. Sheldon slowly turned around and started walking towards her, flinching as he saw the scene in front of him up close. A devilish smirk formed on Penny's lips as Sheldon stood in front of her, avoiding her gaze.

"Why did you ask me to go here? And what is this?"

"This is what we call, an orgy. I do this _all _the time. It's fun isn't it, Sheldon?" She asked teasingly, she knew that Sheldon hated these kinds of things. He had once read an article about it, and immediately went to disinfect himself. Orgies were a billion times more unsanitary than coitus, even thinking about it made him want to scrub his skin raw.

She didn't like him talking to that Alex girl; she could tell that she was flirting with him, even if he didn't. Penny knew if someone was flirting just by glancing at the person; it was something she was relatively good at.

"It is most certainly not fun!" He shrieked, stepping away once he saw the man start to thrust into her. "Can I go home now? This is obviously NOT dinner, and I am certainly NOT needed here." Sheldon glanced at Penny and the man, repulsion building inside him. It was one thing to have coitus with someone, but it was an _entirely_ different thing to have coitus in a room full of people who were also having coitus. "Actually, I have completely lost my appetite. Thank you, Penny."

"Of course I need you," Sheldon frowned at her, "I won't cum unless you're the one here, you know that." She stopped moving, causing the man to groan, "Come on." Sheldon furiously shook his head, glaring at her. He picked up her shorts from the floor, throwing it at her. "Get up, get dressed and follow me." Penny stared at him as she threw her shorts back at him "Excuse me, aren't _you_ the dog?" He stared at her, his eyes cold as ice, "Get up. Get dressed, and lets. Go." Penny tilted her head from side to side before smiling at him, "Nope." She went back to sliding down the man, causing him to moan in pleasure. He shook his head at her before turning around and walking towards the door.

"Oh god, Sheldon yes! Yes! Faster!"

Penny looked back at the door, noticing that Sheldon was gone. "Penny, babe, why did you stop? Oh and stop calling me Sheldon." She glared at him, getting off him and pulling her shorts on. The muscular man sat up, confusion in his eyes, "Hey Penny, what are you doing? I'm not done yet!" She walked towards the middle of the room, grabbing her bag. "You finish what you have to do here, I'm going home." The pairs nodded in response while her former partner approached her. "What's this about? Is it cause of that skinny guy who just left? Penny, I'm _way_ better than that geek."

She glared at him, "Kurt, don't make me hurt you."

"Aww come on babe, you've known me since we were teenagers. I'm amazing at sex, you know that. Forget about that shitty nerd and let's get back to bed," he placed a hand on her arm, "you used to love this." Penny jerked her arm away from him, "You're right, _used to._ No go find some other girl, I'm not in the mood for this." Kurt huffed in annoyance as she walked towards the door. She looked over her shoulder, sending him a glare, "And don't call him a geek. He's way smarter, longer and _way_ better than you at everything." She slammed the door behind her, taking her phone out as she walked through the long hallway full of her friends.

"Hello, this is the Manor hotel, how may I-"

"Fred, this is Penny. Did Sheldon leave already?"

"Oh Miss Penny! No, none of us have seen him pass by the counter, as I always greet him. But uh, let me check the elevator record*****." Penny tapped her foot on the carpeted floor as she waited for Fred's response. She glanced at the corridor full of her friends having sex, a wave of disgust washing over her. She had never realized how disgusting this really was until now, which surprised her. Not in the mood? How was she not in the mood for sex? She was a big ol' five! She _always_ initiated it, now she was the one who was rejecting it. She had pulled this trick on most of her dogs, and all of them had pulled her away from whoever she was with. Then along came Sheldon fucking asshole Cooper.

"The computer says that the penthouse key was used about 5 minutes ago." Only Fred, Sheldon and she had a key to the penthouse, and since she was talking to Fred through the hotels main phone line, it was _definitely_ Sheldon. "Alright, thank you Fred. You can clear the 17th floor in thirty minutes." She pressed the elevator button, "Is your little 'party' done?" She looked back at the hallway, "No. But just make them leave."

"This is new. I'm guessing that your little plan did not work on your dog, did it?"

"Fred shut it and make sure that the floor is cleared within thirty minutes. I wouldn't want my father to know about this."

"Yes, we wouldn't want your father to know that the rumor was actually a cover up of people having a sexual intercourse party on that floor. Ever since you started this, word got out and now everyone wants to stay on the floor." Each time Penny had organized one of her famous 'parties', she ordered Fred to ask all of the guests on the 17th floor to have a complimentary dinner at the hotel's famous 3 Michelin star restaurant, The Maralpe. Ever since guests started to notice the frequent complimentary dinners, everyone had started to request a room on that floor. Wyatt had asked Penny about the rumor, but she told him that they had to do it because of several maintenance problems on the floor.

The elevator doors suddenly flew open, causing her to jump, "Fred I'm in the elevator, I'll just call you later." She hung up her phone, jamming her key card in the slot. Penny wondered why Sheldon went to the suite; she didn't remember asking Fred to stock up the fridge and the pantry. She stepped out of the elevator, noticing that her front door was open. Penny walked in her home looking around to see where Sheldon was. The living room, the kitchen and the dining room were all empty which meant one thing, _he's in the bedroom._ Penny charged towards the bedroom, swinging the door open.

Her eyebrow rose as she saw Sheldon sitting on the bed, her back towards her. There was a plastic bag beside him that looked like it was filled with clothes. She walked towards him, curious on what he was doing.

Sheldon froze once he realized someone standing to his left, her bright green eyes wide open. He quickly turned away from her, his face turning bright red as he removed his hand from his shaft. He had originally gone up to the suite to take all of his clothing and leave once and for all. He no longer wanted to continue his deal with her after what he had seen. If it was true that it was her habit of engaging in such astonishing activities, then he would rather lose his career than getting some sexually transmitted disease. The chances of him getting a disease by continuing their 'deal' was very high with the vast range of men she had been with. Or worse, he could _already_ have a disease! He was in the middle of stuffing his clothes in the bag when he suddenly remembered the scene. Penny on top of some man… then the picture changed, and it became _him_.

He saw her run her fingers through his soft hair, tugging it gently as she trailed kisses down his neck. The thought of that alone led him to stop what he was doing and take a seat on the side of the bed. His pants grew unbelievably tight as his mind mentally relived each of their encounters. His hand hovered over the front of his pants, debating whether or not he would proceed. The last time he had as they would call, jerk off, was when he was with _her_, and that was long, long ago. He always had self control, but somehow the mere thought of it gave him a throbbing erection. He had opted not to, but the image of Penny slowly riding him made him do the deed. His hand freed his aching arousal from his pants, moving up and down as his mind went blank. He couldn't understand why Penny had such an effect on him, even _she_ couldn't get him like this with just a simple notion, and it just made him more and more frustrated.

Sheldon swallowed the lump in his throat, silently praying to Jesus that what he saw was just a figment of his imagination. "Stop staring at me like I'm a ghost. I'm real and I can see that you're jerking off," she crossed her arms, a sly smile forming on her lips. "You're thinking about me aren't you?" He backed up towards the opposite side of the bed, "No, I wasn't." Penny moved to the side he was on, staring at his erection. "Really? Then why do you have a boner?" the blonde looked around the room, "I don't remember having porn and I don't see any porn around. Then what exactly does that mean, Sheldon?" He licked his lips, grabbing a pillow to hide his erection with. "I'm excited about the Picobus team and attending the Comic Con with the group." Penny had notice his eye twitch, and she knew that he was lying.

"Uhuh, but you were masturbating. I don't think I've ever fingered myself because of some event." He pointed a finger at her, his eyebrow arched, "Oh, but that's you. Different people have different reactions, and that was mine so…" he slowly stood up, wincing in pain as he pulled his zipper up, his arousal going down slightly. "I'm going home now, I'm very hungry. We'll talk tomorrow…bye!" Penny placed a hand on the front of his erection, roughly pushing him back on the bed. "I know that you were thinking of me, Sheldon. You can't lie to me." She got on the bed, crawling to him, "Why don't I help you with that?"

He backed up nearly falling off the bed as she crawled on top of him. She pulled his zipper back down, firmly grabbing his arousal and stroking it. "Penny, please let go of me. Your hands and whole body have touched germ and possibly STD infected people; I have no desire or contracting any of it." He said in between groans. "Sheldon, I do not have any kind of STD. You know that."

He sternly shook his head, attempting to push her off, "You don't know that. Didn't you say that it was something you do all the time? There is a huge probability that you have it and have passed it on to me." Penny had a shocked look on her facing, moving backwards as he continued, "I can strongly assume that most of those people already have diseases, Penny! And if you do have it or not, I will not allow you to pass it on to me!" He shrieked, mentally controlling his arousal to go down.

Penny blinked at him, "Sheldon, I don't have _any_ kind of disease. I've checked, and I'm sure!" She couldn't believe that he said that she had a sexually transmitted disease. She ALWAYS used protection, the pill, condoms, etc. she even had some in her bag, she had no intention of being a mother at 22. "I always have a condom with me, and I always use it." Sheldon looked at her, "We never used a condom, Penny. I've never recalled us using one." She sat up straight, her eyebrows furrowing as he stood up. "Sheldon, I don't have it, don't you believe me?" Her plan was simple, she would make Sheldon jealous then he would sweep her off her feet and keep him away from that damn secretary of his. It always worked on her dogs, _always_.

But why was he so goddamn different from all of her other dogs?

Sheldon paced the room, beads of sweat trickling his forehead. It all finally sunk in; he was scared; this was a reason why he did not want to engage in coitus again, or at all. Penny was not one who liked to be 'safe.' She liked danger, and risks, and he hated that, he didn't need that. But what he couldn't believe was that he was still aroused after what he had seen. He wanted to believe that he was COMPLETELY revolted of what he saw, but instead it had made him fantasize about it. What if he was right and that he had already had the diseased? But, what if he didn't have it… would he still continue their 'deal'? He placed a hand on top of his head as he contemplated on what he was going to do. He had to choose.

Penny stepped towards him, "Sheldon, do you believe me?" He stood still, avoiding her stare. She angrily placed a hand on his arm, turning him toward her, "Sheldon, answer me! Do you think that I have, some sort of disease?!" He released a frustrated sigh, locking his gaze with hers. "Even if you don't, I am not willing to risk my health over my reputation. If it is true that you do this all the time, there will be a chance that you may or will contract a disease in the near future, and I do not plan on getting infected." He placed his bag over his shoulder, staring at the plastic bag filled with clothes. "Wait, are you saying that you want to stop this?"

"I can't answer that... but I can see that you are happy with those… kind of things, as you once told me, you don't like playing by the rules. I have no intention of risking my health just for a job, Penny." He took his keycard from his pocket, handing it to her, "I'd like to return this to you, I will no longer have a need for this." She stared at the key, trying to understand what was going on. "Please do not ask for me unless it is business related, you may also discard the clothes that are here."

"What if… what if I reveal your secret?" she quietly asked, hoping that he would take back what he had said. She didn't want to admit that she had grown attached to him, no she wouldn't. Penny the big ol' five does not, _does not,_ do feelings, no she does not… But just the thought of him gone made her feel empty inside. But why would she be sad, he's just one of her dogs, and she could easily get a new one! She was happy before she met him, so that means that she would be happy without him… right?

"I'm prepared for it."

* * *

Sheldon sighed as he took a sip of his tea, as he watched his 'friends' discuss about the Picobus. He was currently in the cafeteria, on a _Wednesday, _having lunch with the guys, and Alex, while watching a report about the Picobus. The Picobus finally had its worldwide debut and they were now awaiting the critic's response. If the response was positive, they would push through with their plan of going to one of those karaoke bars Raj loved, and if it was negative, they'd cancel the reservation and plan about how they would explain to Wyatt why the world hated the phone.

Leonard stared intently at the TV mounted on the far side of the room, squinting to see the next program on. "Hey guys, it looks like X-tech TV is next," he turned to them, "are you ready for it?" Raj stiffly shook his head, taking a sip of his beer, "I don't think so. Just thinking about the possibility that the chief mad gives me the jeebie-jeebies." He shuddered, earning a look from Howard, "Raj, it's _heebie jeebies,_ not jeebie-jeebies." The Indian man stared at him, "but that just sounds anti-Semitic, so I'm good wit-" Leonard placed a finger in front of his lips, quieting them. Alex pointed to the screen, while Sheldon nodded in agreement, "If you would be so kind and pipe down, maybe _then_ we could actually discover if we will or won't be making arrangements on preparing a rather embarrassing explanation for the president." The two nodded in unison as Alex requested that the TV's volume be adjusted, each employee turning their attention to the TV, the Picobus was very important to all of them.

X-tech TV was the most trusted technology review show in the country, and if they gave the phone a bad review, it would be the end of their phone line. The man slowly brought out the phone, turning it in his hand.

"Look at this beauty," the camera zoomed on the phone as he showed the front and back side. "5 inches of scratch proof gorilla glass, fingerprint and water _and_ shock resistant wow, and did I mention that it's water resistant?" He turned the phone around, "And at 10 megapixels, that's one hell of a camera! And it's _really_ beautiful, if I may! But we all know that it's beautiful, yes? So it's time to check if it's as high tech as they really say." He pressed the button, turning the phone on. The Picobus logo appeared before showing the Windows 8 interface. "And look at that, windows 8! How stylish is that? The phone is also rumored to be able to handle PC based games like Grand Theft Auto, and the Sims," he pressed an icon on the screen before facing it towards the camera, "And look! It's the Sims 3! Look at how fast and smooth the games load, it's faster than the PC I have at home!" Howard and Raj high fived each other as the host continued to showcase some of the features of the phone. Sheldon quieted them as the 'X says' portion started. "Now for the X says. First of all, I think that the price for the phone is pretty appropriate; I mean did you not see it? I dunked it in a jar filled of water, and it STILL worked! Plus the colors are pretty amazing," he chuckled, showing the various colors the phone came in, "And with that, X Says extremely recommended!"

"YES!" Leonard yelled, jumping out from his seat, causing Alex to jump. "Did you hear that, Sheldon? It's EXTREMELY recommended! I have NEVER heard a phone that they rated a XR! This is amazing!" Alex turned to Sheldon, a vivid smile on her face, "Congratulations, Mister Cooper! The phone is quite a success." Sheldon nodded in response, "Yes, it seems that the phone is quite well received." Howard whipped his phone out, immediately calling his mother to talk about the good news, while Leonard turned to him, "Well received? It's EXTREMELY recommended, Sheldon! That's way better than 'well!" He said as he breathed in and out slowly, "I need my inhaler…" Raj passed him his inhaler as he faced Sheldon, "Dude! We get to go celebrate tonight!" he happily said as Sheldon lightly dabbed his tea bag into the mug, "Yes, I am shocked to say that I am looking forward to it. I would rather be in a crowded noisy room rather than explaining why a high budgeted project was a failure." Raj clapped his hands together, "We should sing We A-" he stopped when he noticed someone standing at the doorway staring keenly at them as their heads slowly turned towards the guest. Sheldon didn't bother to look at the visitor, he knew who that was, there was only one person who attracted attention when they were in the cafeteria, returning his attention to his tea, it was getting cold.

"Oh um, hey Penny." Howard carefully greeted.

Leonard looked up at her again before returning his to his inhaler while Raj simply waved timidly. None of them wanted to be in the same room as the Ice Princess. Penny walked towards him, ignoring each of their greetings. "Sheldon, I'd like to congratulate you on the success of the Picobus. I saw the report while I was talking to the head of marketing, it was very positive." She glared at Alex as she passed her on the way to Sheldon's side. He glanced up at her, curtly nodding before taking a sip, "Thank you, it is not only success for the Picobus team, but the whole company as well." She crossed her arms, slowly feeling the awkwardness that was washing over her. Alex noticed the sudden change in the atmosphere, "Miss Penny, Raj here was just talking about celebrating tonight," Leonard, Howard and Raj each shook their head at Alex, mouthing 'no.'

Alex approached Penny who was standing _awfully_ close to Sheldon, "At a karaoke place that Raj knows, why don't you join us?" Sheldon's eyes widened, as he quickly shook his head at Alex, joining the others. It had nearly been a month since he had last talked to Penny; she had avoided him and ignored his calls and messages, up to the point that he gave up. He was ashamed to say that he actually, _overreacted…_ and wanted to make amends with her. He didn't want to admit it, but he had grown attached to Penny, and not talking to her gave him a feeling of, emptiness. He couldn't understand why, he had lived a perfectly normal, happy life before meeting her, why couldn't he continue that life now that she was gone? He was even flabbergasted that he was still in the company, he swore that she would immediately reveal his little secret the moment he walked out the door.

Penny glanced at Sheldon who was staring intently at Alex, mentally scoffing. "Sure, I'll join you guys. Just text me where and what time, and I'll meet you there. I'd really like to know all of you, especially Sheldon over here." Alex nervously smiled at her as she watched her walk out; Howard glared at her, "Alex, what the hell was that about? You know the rumors about her!" Alex shrugged, "There are a lot of rumors about her, Howard." Raj took a swig of beer; the thought of allowing Penny 'get to know' Sheldon gave him Goosebumps. They had all grew fond of Sheldon, even with his condescending ways. And he _was_ the best vice president they had ever had, one that actually cared about the company rather than a certain blonde devil seducing him. "The one about Penny and the vice presidents! Are you not aware that you are the secretary of the vice president; do you want me to introduce you to Sheldon? He's right here!" Alex gave him a knowing look, "Come on Howard, those are just rumors. Penny seems kind of nice." Howard pointed a finger at her, "_kind of _nice, NOT nice! Honestly Alex, do you even care about your boss at all?" Raj glanced at Sheldon who was obviously not paying to the other's conversation as he pulled out a piece of paper from his suit pocket. His eyebrow arched upwards, slightly reading what was written on the tiny piece of paper.

_I miss you. – Master._


	8. I Got Lost

**Part two, oh yeaaah.**

**Disclaimer: If you are below 18 and is reading this and are offended by this, you should see the rating which is an M. Would've placed it in AO3 but I'm not a member, so yeah. Also, this is _more_ graphic than the usual chapters, though it's not as graphic as I wanted. So please be warned. Also this chapter slightly has that "song fic" feel, apologies, apologies, but the song fit the chapter.**

**Also, this will serve as a semi-hiatus, therefore, I am not sure when I will update this, I will, just don't know when. This will be placed as 'completed' while I have not finished it, so no this isn't done _yet._ I have honestly lost track of how this story was supposed to go, so I will take some time to build a concept that will replace what I have forgotten.**

**Enjoy the smut, people.**

* * *

Sheldon cringed as Raj sung Frank Sinatra's _My Way_.

Leonard had invited the whole Picobus team to go with them while Alex invited several employees from the different departments, and he hated that. He was currently sandwiched in between two employees who were heavily drunk, while the others cheered on as Raj attempted to hit the high note. Leonard stood at a corner flirting with a secretary from another department as Alex and Howard provided Raj's backing voices on his next song choice. Sheldon had planned on going home hours before, but his strength could not match the 23 employees that blocked the exit every time he stood up. Raj was a regular at the place, which made it easy for them to get one of those private rooms. He had to hand it to Raj, though, the place was very clean and organized, and he liked that. He closed his eyes as an employee with a soothing voice started singing; Raj's singing gave him a headache. Most of the employees had stopped talking and simply waved their hands above their heads, singing along. Based on what he heard, the song was about falling in love and how it was great, it was foolish but the woman's voice relaxed him compared to Raj's deafening voice. He wondered why they even allowed him to sing all night.

Suddenly, the woman and the others stopped singing. He opened his eyes, turning to the direction they were looking at as Alex walked towards the door, greeting the late comer. Penny removed her coat, placing it on the coat rack on the side of the door, slowly scanning the room until her eyes met his. He suddenly had some kind of weird feeling that he didn't recognize and couldn't shake off, it was nerve wracking, and he just wanted to go home. Alex pointed off to where some of the female company heads sat, directing Penny before trotting over to where he sat, "Hey boss, are you sure that it's okay that I invited the ice princess?" Sheldon scoffed, "Alex, she's already here, what's the point of even inquiring about it?" Alex grabbed a drink from a waiter that walked in the room, downing it, "You are such a party pooper boss, really. Why don't you," she grabbed his arm, trying to pull him up, "sing with me?" He fiercely shook his head, "There is no way that I am singing, Alex. Go on and get Koothrappali, to sing with you." Alex sighed in defeat, "Alright, but I'm dedicating the next song I sing to you," she smiled as Sheldon gestured for her to leave, "Do as you please Alex." Alex gave him a smile before running off to where Penny sat.

He felt Leonard crash on the couch beside him, a strong stench of alcohol lingering. Leonard turned to him, a goofy smile plastered on his face as he brought a bottle of beer to his lips. "You should try some of this; it will calm your nerves," Leonard passed him the bottle, "I can feel you tensing up, buddy, what's the matter?" Sheldon let out a frustrated sigh as he contemplated on whether or not to sip from the alcoholic beverage. Studies have shown that alcohol was proven to relax the mind, or something like that. He couldn't think straight with the chatting resuming. He slowly grabbed the bottle, bringing it up to his lips and taking a swig from it. "I bet it's about what Penny said earlier."

Sheldon felt the bitter liquid climb back up his throat at the sound of her name. He placed a hand over his mouth, covering it as he coughed violently, grabbing the attention of everyone in the room. "I'm okay," Sheldon said as he cleared his throat, "Leonard here just told me a high-larious joke! Didn't ya?" Leonard nodded, laughing along with Sheldon, which earned them a suspicious look from everyone, especially Penny who had her eyebrow arched high up on her forehead. Once everyone returned to what they were previously doing, Leonard snapped his head towards Sheldon, "What happened to you?"

"Uh, yes, I felt very uncomfortable…" He managed to stop his right eye from twitching by tightly gripping his knee. "I felt uncomfortable with how she said those things." Leonard nodded, taking another sip from his beer, "I can feel you. I mean, yeah, Penny's like a goddess, but she's scary. I heard from actual vice presidents about how she turned them into slaves, and I practically had nightmares!" Leonard grabbed a glass and poured some beer in it, "Here this will calm you down. She's like an assassin, waiting for the kill. You think your safe… then she grabs you from behind and goes for the kill." He unconsciously grabbed a bottle in front of him, quickly bringing it to his lips and drinking from it, ignoring the unpleasant bitter taste that it left in his mouth. He was playing close attention to Leonard, while Raj's voice filled the background. Based on what he saw on the screen, the hyper Indian man was now singing 'Irreplaceable' by Be-y-once, something about the left… **_"TO THE LEFT TO THE LEFT EVERYTHING YOU OWN'S IN THE BOX TO THE LEFT!" _**

Alex was still happily chatting with Penny, who was staring directly at him, while Howard danced with the head of the pharmaceutical department. "Robert, the vice president before Chris, was also a victim of the Ice Princess." Leonard relaxed into the couch, his eyes glued to the screen, "I was close to Rob, _real_ close, then he told me that Penny started to notice him. He had this crush on Penny, so he gave into her. He always told me about how 'sexual' their encounters were," Leonard noticed the disgusted look on Sheldon's face, immediately shaking his head, "No, what I meant was, he always told me that their encounters were always sexual… he enjoyed it though. Then one day, she called him over for a date, but it was actually one of those orgies. He was mentally crushed that Penny was with another guy, and he tore away from her," he stared at his bottle of beer, "he had fallen in love with her… then he grew obsessed with her. He did everything to get her 'back' cause he felt like he needed her, that there was something missing while she was gone, so he kept on insisting that she take him back. She did take him back, but then she somehow got him… fired."

Sheldon blinked, his mouth had suddenly gone dry. He realized that that was exactly what he was going through… he felt that he needed her, and that it wasn't the same without her, but it was all just a trick! He didn't really feel any attachment to her… or did he? And did she? But that didn't matter, he had ended their deal, and he was ready for the consequences. That day when he walked out of her apartment, he had prepared himself if and when she revealed to her father that he was one of those 'sexual offenders.' And that was exactly why he couldn't understand why she STILL had not revealed his secret. It didn't make sense, not at all. Leonard turned his bottle upside down, sighing at the fact that it was empty, "When Rob quit… I don't know, he just spiraled down, and I haven't heard from him ever since. Then along came Chris, and it happened again… and I don't want you to be next."

He needed to talk to her; he wanted to know why she was doing this. Why she did this to _only _the vice presidents, and why she even chose him.

As he tore his attention away from Leonard, he had noticed that Penny had disappeared. He looked around the room, in search of her. Alex was now singing with Raj about a song with what he could understand was about hating that you loved someone. He huffed, _what a stupid song. _He stood, grabbing the intoxicated Leonard's attention, "Hey Shelly, where you going?"

"_**That's how much I love you."**_

"_**That's how much I need you."**_

Sheldon glanced over his shoulder, furrowing his eyebrow, "I need to go to the bathroom. Uhm, that alcoholic drink you gave me sure did some damage."Leonard's mouth fell agape, before his sloppy grin re-appeared, grinning up at Sheldon, "Alright buddy, well I'll just be here!"

"_**And I can't stand you, must everything you do make me wanna smile? Can I not like you for awhile? (No...)"**_

Sheldon made his way to the bathroom, he really needed to go. He knocked nine times on the door, "Sorry, I ate too many burritos!" Sheldon shook his head in disgust, walking over to Howard, "Howard, where is the nearest restroom?"

"_**But you won't let me, you upset me girl, and then you kiss my lips. All of a sudden I forget (that I was upset) can't remember what you did."**_

Howard placed a hand beside his mouth as he leaned towards Sheldon, Alex and Raj's loud singing voice mixed with the unnecessary chatter was making it impossible for anyone to hear anything. Luckily, he could read people's lips, and knew exactly what Sheldon was asking, "The next restroom is just down the hallway, near the public karaoke booths. It's pretty near the bar."

"_**But I hate it... You know exactly what to do so that I can't stay mad at you for too long that's wrong."**_

Sheldon pushed through the 4/5 employees who blocked his way from getting halfway through the room. Luckily, Alex, who was still singing, pushed them away, giving him a small smile before turning back to sing along with Raj.

He finally made it back to the other side of the room, but not without another handful of employees pushing him back into the room and blocking his way. Sheldon quickly told them that he _really _had to go, and they let him pass. He would probably give them proper punishment once they are sober enough to apologize to him. Once he was through the last wall of his annoying employees, he got out of the room, and in to the hallway that led to the majority of the bar.

"_**But I hate it... You know exactly how to touch, so that I don't want to fuss and fight no more said. I despise that i adore you."**_

Penny angrily snatched her drink from the bartender; it was that goddamn song again. If she had hated one song this past month, it would be that song. She heard that song on the radio when she was going home from work sometime ago, and she cried. Yes, that's right, Penny, the ice princess, (_like she didn't know what they called her_) cried, because of a song. And no, it wasn't just because of the song, but it was because she could relate to the song and its goddamn lyrics. If she were honest to herself, yes it was exactly how she was feeling about Sheldon, but since she wasn't, it was one of those irritating songs that you listen to after a horrible breakup. Well, that _was_ kind of what she went through.

"_**And I hate how much I love you boy (yeah.) I can't stand how much I need you (I need you) and I hate how much I love you boy (oooh whoa) but I just can't let you go and I hate that I love you so (oooh)"**_

She left the room once that floozy named Alex had told her that she was going to sing a song for her boss, since he was so uptight. That damn bitch really did rub the fact that she liked Sheldon in her face, and that was more a reason for her to get revenge. Sheldon was hers, and _only _hers… or not. She just couldn't understand how she was feeling, Penny does not do feelings, and love is a feeling. But, she couldn't take it anymore, being without Sheldon, that is. It was like she was giving in to _everything _she ever promised to do, this was a game for her, and yet that goddamn Sheldon just had to come in to her life.

"_**You completely know the power that you have (the power that you have) the only one that makes me laugh (makes me laugh)"**_

Due to the emotional turmoil Sheldon gave her, she was alone at the bar, waiting for the manager to give her a key to one of those semi-private rooms, that weren't as sound proof as they say. She planned on getting drunk while singing karaoke and maybe getting it on with one of the guys that had tried to hit on her since she arrived at the bar. Sheldon thought that she was a whore, and a whore she shall be!

As she ordered for another glass, the manager had arrived to give the keycard to her semi-private booth. She shot back her drink, glancing at what room it said, _4A. _She found it funny that was the exact same apartment number as Sheldon, maybe it was a sign? Or not, well Sheldon was just some lanky guy… he wasn't just _some _guy, but there were more fish in the sea, and she was willing to find someone other dog… But that would need another drink. With one last shot of tequila, it would do, she stood up, raising her hand in the air and walked towards the hallway leading to the rooms.

"_**Said and it's not fair how you take advantage of the fact that I love you beyond a reason why and it just ain't right."**_

Sheldon was getting lost.

His vision was _slightly _blurred and the hallway intersected about 982391293129743 times, and that was not good. Every time he tried to walk straight down a path, he would end up at the main bar, and the strong stench of alcohol did not greet him well. He had really wished that he had at least asked someone to accompany him to the bathroom, that would assure him that he wouldn't get lost, knowing the alcohol tolerance of the people he was with. He found it somewhat funny and frustrating that it only took him two drinks of whatever Leonard gave him to get drunk, it may have even caused him to lose a couple IQ points. Maybe he even lost more IQ points from drinking than watching that horrendous Jersey Shore, maybe it wasn't that bad.

No it was the alcohol talking.

Sheldon pointed his finger at the 3 different hallways, doing eenie-meenie-miney-moe on where he would go next. At the end of the chant, he landed on the middle hallway, and decided to head there.

"_**And I hate how much I love you girl I cant stand how much I need you (yeah) and I hate how much I love you girl but I just can't let you go but I hate that I love you so."**_

Penny grumbled as she made her way to the hallway, getting lost again. The manager wasn't good at giving instructions, she was sure of that. No, he was pretty horrible at giving them, turn right, turn left down the hallway was not clear for a dimly lit, labyrinth like establishment. She stopped at one of the hallways, noticing a sign board that told her which way was to the; common rooms, deluxe rooms and VIP rooms were. She had the deluxe room and that was the middle hallway. If a drunk man were to roam these hallway with these lights he would surely get lost, thankfully Penny was a pro at drinking and not even a crate of tequila could knock her down. She glanced at the VIP nameplate, thinking about how the others and a certain tree like person were doing, but it didn't matter. She was going to cry hard, sing loud and get some tonight, like she always did.

"_**One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me and your kiss won't make me weak..". **_

It was wonderful that the deluxe rooms were _right beside _the bar, oh the sarcasm that was running through Penny's head. It would be easier for her to switch in between areas to go get drunk, sing and get a man. There were plenty of cute people out there in the bar and common area; they were all the kinds of men Penny had been with in the past, but what grabbed her attention was a geek-ish guy that sat beside tons of well built men. She had guessed that they were a college group and probably brought along the poor kid that did their homework. But she did see Sheldon in the poor boy; it was blatant that he didn't want to be here. The whole time she was at the bar, she watched him, how he gave them a glare whenever they would force him to sing or drink and how he sat as far as possible to everyone. Maybe if he was taller, paler and had blue eyes he would pass as Sheldon, oh and the glasses and curly hair would have to go to. She sighed as she turned the final corner towards 4A, she could do this. She stopped as she noticed someone staring intently at the name plate.

"_**But no one in this world knows me the way you know me so you'll probably always have a spell on me..."**_

Penny stepped back, her eyes wide as she pinched herself on the arm, this just couldn't be happening.

Was it the alcohol? Maybe it was a dream? Maybe she was hallucinating? Maybe dreams could now hurt you?! No, that wasn't real, everyone knew that. That damn key, this was all its fault- it wasn't a sign it was a plague! She had no intention of seeing Sheldon here, she had plans- plans to get drunk and sleep with a random man and get Henry to fetch her home. It was a brilliant plan, and she had decided to push through with it! She had the guts to do it, to finally get over the dog bullshit and Sheldon and return to the Penny everyone feared. But no, he just had to show up, he just had to be at the same hallway, he just had to be here exactly when she was. With a gulp, she placed her hand on the person's arm turning him to face her.

"Sheldon, what are you doing out here?"

And with that, Sheldon suddenly and miraculously became sober.

* * *

"I got lost," he nervously said, his hand playing with the button on his sleeve, "I was also a bit drunk and I had thought that this was my apartment… it _is _4A."

Penny crossed her arm, her right hand reaching out and pinching the bridge of her nose. The hangover came too early. She really needed to clear things out with Sheldon, they needed to talk, and it was now or never. "Sheldon, I really think that we need to talk," she said straight from her mind. Sheldon's eyebrows touched his forehead as he looked around the empty, dark, hallway, "Yes, I do think that we need to talk about some trivial matters…" He turned away from her as she contemplated on what to say, "This is the room, I got, do you want to talk here?" Sheldon glanced at his surroundings, before shrugging and walking inside the room. It was half the size of what Raj got, and instead of a bunch of couches, there was a long table and row of chairs.

"I asked for a karaoke room, not a conference room," Penny grumbled, dumping her bag on the table before taking a seat on one of the chairs. Sheldon walked towards the end of the table, taking a seat at the last chair before moving to the one beside it, "Why do you need a separate karaoke room when the team already had one?"

"Why did you choose the seat seven chairs away from me?" Penny asked, placing her feet on top of the table. Sheldon flinched at her feet touching the wooden table, "I doubt that this table is sanitary, Penny." Penny chuckled, placing her hands behind her head as she leaned back against the chair, "It's okay the table's like me," Sheldon gave her a look of confusion before she spoke again, "It's dirty, like me. Right, Sheldon? I mean that _was_ what you said about a month ago." Sheldon's eyes widened as he turned his body to face her, "Penny, about that, I wanted to apologize. I didn't mean it that way, and I sort of overreacted. You know how I feel about cleanliness and orgies aren't, and yet you choose to associate in them. I don't like risking my health, Penny."

The blonde smirked at him, quietly clapping her hands, "Gee, Sheldon, that sure was an apology. I told you, I'm clean, safe, sanitary- whatever you want to call it. You think you know me, but you really don't, Sheldon. I'm not just that spoiled, pretty, rich party girl that doesn't know a letter after M, and that just sleeps around with anybody. I dare you to guess the number of men I've been with, Sheldon," Sheldon looked up at the ceiling, his finger drawing numbers as he calculated, "And that doesn't include you, Sheldon. I doubt that you'd even get a correct answer-"

"Are we going to include your teenage years?" Sheldon asked, a finger still raised.

"Uh sure go ahead," Penny said as Sheldon returned to counting before nodding and turning to her, "That's 193 men, excluding me, though there is an indefinite question on whether or not to add or subtract eight to nine men, 193 is the closest number." Penny blinked at him, "Sheldon do you think that I've slept with all of those men?" Sheldon directed his gaze elsewhere before returning it to Penny, "Yes." Penny gasped, "No I did not sleep with all of them Sheldon! Think again."

"So we multiply 193, minus 21 men before the loss of virginity, so 172 times 0.18 gives us 30.96 sexual partners. Let's round that up to 31. 31 men, minus me of course, though, the numbers nine and eight are still floating up there as I am not sure about how many vice presidents there were before me that you branded as your dog."

Penny's eyes narrowed, "You are an impossible man, Sheldon. You are arrogant, egotistical and think you're all that!" Sheldon crossed his arms, "Those were all synonyms, Penny." Penny growled in frustration, her palm roughly hitting the table, "You're an asshole Sheldon. You are one big asshole!"

"How exactly am I an asshole? I'm the one who apologized even though I was not at fault, Penny. _You_ were the one who exposed me to such unsanitary things and yet I don't hear an apology from you. I would rather point it back at you, Penny," he leaned back against his chair, a scowl on his face. Penny hissed, a glare quickly appearing, "I'm at fault? You're the one that-" Sheldon cut her off, matching her glare, "That? Penny I do not recall doing that would upset you. I have done everything you said, you are the one who always breaks your own rules, Penny. Please do not blame your faults on me."

She grabbed her bag, pulling out a manila envelope folded in half. Penny stared at it, contemplating on how was she was going to do this. She hated how much she wanted to prove him wrong, she hated how only he could make her question herself. With one last glance at the envelope, she threw it on the table before sliding it towards him, "Read it." Sheldon gingerly took the envelope, slowly opening the flap and taking the papers out, "W-what is this?" She gestured to the envelopes, "While you were out avoiding me-" Sheldon raised an eyebrow as he flipped through the papers, "I recall that you were the one avoiding me." She shook her head, "That's not important. What I was saying was that, I took a number of tests, just to prove to you that I _am_ safe. Go on read for yourself." She waited as he scanned through the papers, finally landing on a chart, "So what does it say, Sheldon?" Sheldon looked up at her, placing the papers neatly in the envelope, "Negative…" Penny nodded, slowly smiling, "But, your family also owns a hospital, and this is clearly from that hospital. Who knows if you had this tampered with…"

Penny bit her lip in frustration, grabbing the song book and immediately found a song. If she couldn't get revenge with words, she knew something that would definitely make Sheldon's toes curl. She was his weakness, and she knew that, _she was sure. _She had enough of them fighting, she had enough of him acting so smart and so great just cause he could beat her at anything. All she wanted was for him to be her dog again, she really never did want him to leave. She was so ready to take him back, but then he just had to open his big fat kissable mouth, and provoke her. But there _was _something only she could do, and this was time for revenge. Revenge was a dish best served cold… or naked… or hard.

"Did you miss me at all?" She angrily asked, jabbing the numbers on the pad to choose a series songs she thought would be fit for what she had in mind. It was great that the karaoke bar had the option for songs to only play in the background instead of the karaoke ones without the voices. She would win, losing was unacceptable. She hit the enter button before sliding the pad down the table to where Sheldon was, "I can't say that I have not," he truthfully said, grabbing the pad and looking at the song titles, all of which were foreign to him, "I don't like change Penny, you know that."

She hopped on the table just as the sound of a saxophone started playing, _The One You Love, _she thought. If she was in charge, that song would have been the saxophone and _only _the saxophone, it was just so erotic and sensual- perfect for her plan. She stood at the end of the table, kicking her heels off as the saxophone part filled the room, "I'm glad that you missed me, Sheldon… I guess it's time to give you a reward," she said in a low husky voice as she walked over to the opposite of the end of the table, crouching down and giving him a seductive smirk. She swung her feet off the table, placing a leg at each of Sheldon's side, causing him to grab the pad and smash whatever button he could.

Penny chuckled as _The One You Love _stopped playing, and _You Can Leave Your Hat On _started playing. Penny slowly unbuttoned her shirt as she leaned towards Sheldon, her smirk unfading. Sheldon started to back up into his chair, a frightened look on his face, "Penny, what are you doing?" Penny placed a hand on his chin, pulling him closer, "I'm going to seduce you." She roughly pushed him back before yanking her shirt off, revealing the red bra that Sheldon was oh so familiar with. She laid back against the table, arching her body along with the music, her hands trailing from the top of her head down to her hips, fumbling with her shorts.

Sheldon leaned his head back, clenching his teeth at the sight of Penny slowly taking her skirt off. She lifted a leg as she slid half of the piece of denim off, the other leg short following the act. It was truly something that Penny had never done with him, ever. And he could already feel something heating up in him, his cheeks were burning and now his pants were getting tighter, and tighter, and tighter.

Penny ran her hands over her body, slowly sitting up to expose the lingerie that she had once asked Sheldon to pick up for her. She sat up, tucking her feet under her, before grabbing at his tie and pulling him closer. She pulled him close enough for his chest to bump against the edge of the table, moving her face to his and rubbing her nose against his cheek as she whispered, "Are you getting seduced yet, Sheldon?" He nervously shook his head, causing Penny to run her tongue on the side of his face, slowly dragging it over his lips to plant a kiss on it. She pushed him back to his chair, hitting the wall, before jumping down and hovering over his lap. Penny grabbed Sheldon's hands, placing it on her sides as she swayed her hips to the song.

Sheldon's mouth ran dry as Penny placed her hands behind her back, flipping her hair then ran her hands back down to her stomach. She brought her hands on Sheldon's shoulder, sliding them up and down as she continued her dance, turning around to rub her backside on his torso then slowly lowered it over his pants, grinding down then turning to face him. She slowly undid his tie, pulling it off him then holding it above her head as she sat on his lap, twirling the tie around them.

"Penny stop this," Sheldon begged, his eyes closed as Penny continued the act. "Why, Sheldon?" She placed the tie between her teeth, both her hands tugging each end downwards, "Are you giving in?" He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat as she slid her tongue across his neck while undoing his shirt, "N-no, it's just that they might be looking for us." The blonde licked up his chin, leveling her face with his, "I don't think they'd look for us, Sheldon." He looked away from her, her hands running through his hair, roughly tugging at it to get him to look at her, "The Vice president and the owner's daughter disappearing… what would they think of us?" Penny placed her hand on his chin, gently turning him to face her, his blue eyes meeting with her green eyes, "Then they'd be right, Sheldon," she wrapped her arms around his neck, having enough of this little charade and finally capturing his lips with hers.

Their lips began to move together, a satisfying groan vibrating through Sheldon's chest. He hungrily gripped Penny's waist as her hands clutched on his hair. It had been such a long time, even though it had been just a month, since they had an encounter like this, and it seemed all so foreign, like it was the first kiss that they had ever shared. Penny had missed this, the feeling of Sheldon with her, she couldn't think of anyone else other than him. It confused her why she had suddenly changed just because of the lunatic that is her co-worker, but she didn't care, she was happy. The past month was a month of despair and loneliness for her, not even work could tear her mind from thinking about him. It sounded crazy, but it was the truth, and she was finally ready to admit it.

Sheldon placed his hands underneath her and carried her over to the table, laying her down as she worked on his pants. He stood between her legs, kissing her like there was no tomorrow. He would never admit it but, he did miss her, he missed her more than he thought was possible. Leonard had once again tried to set him up on a date, but when he did show up to the date, all he saw was Penny with some other man, and it didn't make sense. For the first time in his life, he just didn't understand. He couldn't understand the hold that Penny had on him; even _she _didn't have this kind of… spell on him. He had missed everything about her and that transpired between them, her silly little rules and demands, her horribly cooked breakfast and the silent rides back to the hotel, especially the extravagant lunch she would feed him every now and then. The Sheldon months ago would find this foolish, but the Sheldon now found it as his new life, he couldn't be without it.

Her hands lingered down to his sides and to the waist of his briefs, pulling them down until his semi-hard dick was freed to her. Penny reached down to delicately grab onto his shaft and began giving him slow, long jerks that instantly brought Sheldon to pull her underwear off, it was already too much. His lips broke away from hers, trailing tender butterfly kisses down the side of her neck, collarbone, stomach, and hips. Sheldon's lips returned to their destination; her hips, suckling gently on the skin before moving down to her inner thighs. Penny graciously opened up for him, anticipating his touch. She shrilled as his tongue met with her womanhood. Her back bowed to an arched and her hips began to rock hungrily.

Sheldon pressed his hands to her hips, settling their movements as his mouth continued its tour. He sucked on the tiny flesh, rocking Penny's nerves on end. Her hips fought against his hold, her hands tightened around his neck, and her body shook for more. He quickly released one of her hips and brought his fingers to Penny's opening. One finger slid in making Penny gasp so loudly that it invaded Sheldon's hazy thoughts. "Sheldon," she moaned as he released her flesh to run his tongue along her slit. He slid another finger into her and clamped back down on her clit, "Hmm?" He hummed, pushing her closer to her edge, "Sheldon, I need to tell you something." He pulled back, an eyebrow raised as she propped on her elbows, "Well, I just wanted to tell you that, the only time I never used a condom… was with you," she said, her eyes locked with Sheldon's, "That's why I know that I'm safe, Sheldon. I don't want you to think that I have any kind of STDs, I wouldn't do that to you." Penny was still confused why she cared about what Sheldon would think about her, she never really cared before but, maybe she just changed.

She mentally cursed herself as a small smile appeared on his face, he just looked so goddamn cute that she just wanted to jump him right here and now- but she was getting to that. He tilted his head to the side, thinking of what to say, before leaning down and giving her a tender kiss… and she lost it. She roughly wrapped an arm over his neck, another hand reaching down to his shaft, finally entering her. Sheldon groaned as he entered her, breaking away from her as he started to rock his hips, "Sheldon, fuck, go faster," she growled, her fingers digging into the back of his neck. He sped up his pace as Penny started to meet each thrust, moaning in pleasure. "Sheldon, oh god-oh god," she moaned, feeling her climax building up inside of her. As if on cue, Sheldon drastically picked up his pace, giving her short jabs feeling his own orgasm nearing.

Penny was on the edge, it felt just like a dream. Together with all the other questions she had about Sheldon, she couldn't understand why he was better than any of her boyfriends and dogs combined. It was like ecstasy, or maybe a little bit of heaven. Sheldon was confused on why he was so pleasured in their little tryst, it was like he had lost all of his control over himself. He would never admit it to Penny but the feeling of him with her was enough to get him to the edge. This felt better than all of the best things he could think of, and it made him more and more confused. He was never a man with primitive urges, it just happened, then he learned to forget about it. Then the devil came along, _a.k.a. Penny, _and suddenly he was a red blooded male ready to jump on her whenever she was near. It just didn't make sense... but nothing about Penny ever made sense to him.

Her muscles squeezed him desperately, sucking him deeper into her. Penny's eyes clamped shut as her head tossed back in both excitement and relief, softly hitting the table's surface. Sheldon gave his last thrusts into her before his body rocked into his climax, a low, husky, "fuck," escaping his lips. He panted as he placed his hands on each side of her head to avoid falling on top of her. She watched as Sheldon took slow steady breaths, his eyes still shut tight. Penny placed both of her hands on the side of his cheek, causing him to open his eyes. It was funny, this was _definitely_ their shortest encounter, and yet it was the best they had ever had. It was nothing like any of their previous trysts, which is what she couldn't understand, but she liked it this way. "Penny," he started, only to get caught off by her planting her lips on his. Maybe absence does make the heart grow fonder?

* * *

He silently closed the door, leaning on the wall as his mind ran through what he just saw. He didn't intend to see Sheldon and Penny together, the others just told them to find the two so that they could give an honorary toast to Sheldon for all his hard work on the Picobus. Alex had told him that Sheldon and Penny could have met at the restrooms and got lost with the maze like hallway, and needed help to get back. Oh, but he was sure that they _did not_ need help at all. He leaned his head against the door, listening in as they talked about getting back to the room, which was his cue to run. This didn't look good.


	9. I Trust You

**It's been a long time hasn't it? I know I'm sorry, I really am. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it. There are only 6 more chapters to this story, and I want each one to at least be good.**

**Oh and this is dedicated to Jislane35, the best shenny fan there is! I hope you like how I wrote your request out, I'm still not good at this M thing, _especially _THIS chapter, but I tried my best haha! Your long thought of reviews really make my day so thank you! And thanks to wolfofsheep who helped me way back with planning this out, I'm not sure if you still read fanfics or something, but thanks for helping me out through everything! :-)**

**Disclaimer: M and maybe even borderline E stuff, I really don't know anything about what Corporate!Sheldon and Corporate!Penny are about to do, but I did do a lot of research and fanfic reading about it. Hopefully it lives up to expectation! I also used felt too many times here, but it's cause it's in Sheldon's perspective and I don't know how to write these kind of things. Errors and mistakes are mine but the characters aren't. Sad.**

**Also do not forget that this is AU and of course, extremely, OOC.**

* * *

"You have to believe what I saw!"

"Why should we believe you? I know Penny ruined your report to the chief so you're just messing with us."

"Hey! Why are you on the ice princess' side and not mine?" Howard exclaimed, gesturing to Leonard and Raj then to him, "we're the ones who are friends here, not you and Penny! I know what I saw okay, and it was pretty..." He scrunched up his face trying to find the word to describe Penny and Sheldon's little tryst. "It was horrifying and fascinating at the same time. I mean who knew Sheldon had it in him, huh?"

Leonard and Raj gave him a look of unease before continuing their meal. With what they heard about Penny alienating Sheldon, they had really lost their appetite. Luckily, they had an all day planning project for the brainstorming of their new tablet, which meant that they wouldn't be able to get dinner. Raj stared at his food, "well it's probably the devil who manipulated him into doing it. Our Sheldon is an innocent, brilliantly retarded, virgin and there is no way that he was actually enjoying himself." He stabbed his fork into the piece of chicken on his plate, "we have to stop that devil!"

"But how?" Leonard asked, looking up from his lunch. Howard tapped a finger on his chin, "we have to confront Sheldon and tell him the dangers that lie with being the ice princess' slave!" Raj shushed him, it was a good thing that they chose the table far from their co-workers or else news would spread like wildfire. This what he hated with this lunchroom, everyone gossiped with one another here and whoever heard it would pass it on to everyone on their phonebook. If he had joked about having chlamydia here at this time of day, it would probably reach the head of the Health department and get him fired, and deported. Well, that was what he thought would happen to him.

"I don't think he'll listen to us," Howard started, poking his peas with his fork, "we all know how stubborn he is. He probably won't even admit that he's seeing the ice princess." Leonard and Raj sighed in agreement, what Howard said was true, Sheldon was the most stubborn person they had ever met. It took them four days to decide on the launching colors of the Picobus because Sheldon had a certain color in mind. Unfortunately, none of the paint shops they went to could provide a sample and they had to drive to Nevada just to check if they could make that color.

"Should we tell the chief?" Raj questioned, a pained look on his face. If the chief knew about this, he would get Sheldon fired. But since it was Sheldon, he would probably give it a second thought. With the history of vice presidents Penbark had, the chief was extremely strict on hiring them. Somehow, Sheldon had earned his trust and it's said that he was hired merely seconds after he read his resumé. There were even rumors that once the chief had retired, Sheldon would be the one to take over.

"I don't think so."

The three men jumped as Alex dragged a seat towards them. Alex shrugged and sat down, grinning at them, "what you think I don't know?" They shook their heads causing her to groan. "I am Mr. Cooper's personal secretary, don't you think it's odd for me that he just randomly disappears throughout the day? I also remember the day that I first had suspicions about them," she grabbed a sandwich from her bag, "it was roughly around the time that you guys were finalizing the Picobus. I had a short break from my post and then when I returned, Mr. Cooper and Miss Penny came out of his office. Oh and just about a month ago, there was this tension between the two of them. She wouldn't let us pass and it was like he was intentionally provoking her," she took a bite of her sandwich, "plus she kept glaring at me like I was the devil."

The three men stared at her before staring at each other. Why in the world didn't she tell them?

Howard decided to speak his mind as he was the one who caught them in the act. "Why didn't you tell us?" Alex shrugged, taking an apple from her bag, "well one, this isn't _any_ of your business and two, they're actually cute together. I mean, the promiscuous girl and the sexually retarded guy? They're perfect together." Leonard raised an eyebrow, "but wait, don't you have feelings for Sheldon?"

Alex paused, giving Leonard a light glare before continuing with her meal. "I do, but come on, did it ever occur to you that he might be happy with whatever it is he's doing with Penny?" Howard scoffed, "happy? Okay Alex, _maybe_, just maybe, he's happy right now, but what if Penny gets him fired? Do you think he'll be happy? I don't think so." Raj nodded in agreement with his best friend who continued, "so let's just put aside his happiness for now and focus on his future!"

"That is just plain stupid, what kind of friends are you if you don't want him to be happy?" Alex growled, roughly taking a bite of her apple. She really hated how these boys thought sometimes, especially how they were the company geniuses. Though, they weren't nearly as smart as Sheldon, they were still impressively smart. "Mr. Cooper will only ignore your 'words of advice' if you keep acting that way. I also disagree with the fact that you guys think that it isn't possible for Mr. Cooper to be happy with Miss Penny! You can't do anything if they like each other, you know."

Howard narrowed his eyes at her, "and this is why Sheldon will never like you."

Alex scoffed, "oh please at least I'm not desperate enough to pretend that _I_ was the one who singlehandedly made the Picobus." Leonard and Raj glared at Howard, waiting for an explanation. "Okay so maybe I told Bernadette, you know the head of pharmaceuticals, that I invented it myself but come on! Don't you want to see me happy?" The brunette shook her head along with the other two, "you don't even want Mr. Cooper to be happy. So it's a no."

"So you're gonna tell her the truth?" Howard asked, leaning towards the table.

Alex nodded, "pretty much."

* * *

"_So_," Penny drawled as she moved from the dining table to the couch where Sheldon sat, "what do you want to do today?"

Sheldon glanced at her before returning his attention to his comic book. "Nothing really, I'd be more than delighted if I can get a good REM sleep. Work has gotten more and more hectic ever since one of our advertisement heads slipped about the Picobus Drogue tablet."

The blonde nodded, placing her feet on top of the coffee table as she leaned back. "Remember to point out which that was and I'll get her fired. I don't like it when work hogs your attention from me." She watched as he flipped a page, purely engrossed in what he was reading. "It's inevitable as we must rush the production on our gadgets. With the Picobus being the talk of the tech world we are required to follow it up with devices that are not subpar with it's greatness. It will be gravely embarrassing if we release a follow up that is defective like other companies."

She turned to him, resting the side of her face on her arm. Watching him do things that he was interested in was her new hobby. She just loved how there was a glint of excitement and joy in his eyes whenever something he liked happened. She also hated it because it was turning her into a softy. Never in the past four years of doing this did she ever feel as attached to her dog as she did with Sheldon. Which was exactly what she hated about him, he made her one of those protagonists in those mushy romantic books where s/he is cold but a certain someone gets her/him to soften up. It was all too cliche, and that was what she was going to name her imaginary book: Cliche. "But didn't some person say that perfection takes time? So that means that you could take some time off?" God she was turning into one of those clingy, overly attached girlfriends.

Oh wait, they weren't together in the conventional way. They weren't even together in any way because she was pretty sure slavery was banned years ago. She sighed as she thought of how they were more like acquaintances with benefits rather than boyfriend and girlfriend. She sighed again when she realized that she was probably the only one who may or may not have, she'd never admit it to anyone though, have feelings.

"That's highly improbable," he said as he glanced at her, ignoring the fact that she was staring at him. She always stared at him, which others would find creepy, but as he was used to being a person in a high position, people staring happened a lot. Clueless employees, stupid interviewees, business deals that he rejected, they all stared at him and he always paid no mind to them. "With the technology today, it doesn't take nearly as long as it would have five years ago. *Have you seen the Apple company, Penny? They keep spitting out new versions of iPhones like it was some extreme tongue burning soup."

The blonde frowned, glancing at her white iPhone 5 she loved so much that sat on the coffee table. "If it's that quick then why can't you get it finished already?"

He flipped another page, talking to her had ruined his concentration. "Because we want it to be perfect. Every single detail must be perfect; making sure that the battery doesn't drain as quickly like that overrated phone of yours; that the camera is as excellent as we promised unlike that overrated iPad of yours; and last of all, making sure that it is much better than the previous one. It's a hard job to make a difference, Penny. You wouldn't know as all you do is design clothes that are already in 'style' with other stores."

Penny gasped, "hey! I'll have you know that my designs are original! It just so happens that those are the fashion sense of the year and that I decided to cash in on it. Besides, I know that it's hard to make a difference! I always think about how to be different from the other brands and let me tell you mister, it's extremely difficult."

Sheldon prepared to answer back but was interrupted by his phone ringing loudly. He quickly reached for it and read the name of the caller, Alex, then glanced at Penny who was already glaring at him. Penny was not happy about his and Alex's friendship, or connection at all. She said something about, her 'stealing away her property when he didn't expect it' that was overly confusing to him. She also said that she wouldn't be shocked if Alex made a move on him and that she would cut his genitalia off if he fell for it. Penny believed that he and Alex had an 'affair' going on. Not that he and Penny were in a relationship together. He never found love and relationships as a necessity, and it probably would never be one.

Regardless about his time with _her_, it was different. Something drew him to her, and that something also caused him his job. But at that time he thought that maybe it would be different, which is also why he strongly advised using your head over your heart. The heart is stupid, and is far away from the brain, hence, it can't think. Though, he sometimes wondered if Penny wanted said relationship with him. According to the websites he found in google, and the magazines she read, what they were doing was sort of like a relationship. Spending time together; always contacting each other; coitus; staying at their apartment; blackmail coitus threatening to reveal your deepest darkest secret; and eating together. It was also thanks to the questionnaire Penny had filled out in one of the magazines which was titled, 'are we already in a relationship?' Though he truly didn't care about Penny branding herself as his 'girlfriend,' if she wanted it he would give it to her, not that he wanted one himself. Relationships will, and will always be, idiotic.

"Alex, is there a problem?" He asked, turning away from Penny who had already crawled towards him. "Oh, uh, not really Mr. Cooper, I just wanted to check up on you?" He wasn't sure if it was a question, but it did sound like a question. "On me? Is there something terrible that happened?" He squirmed as the blonde made her way to his lap, straddling him and glaring at him. He glared back at her as she mouthed that he hang up the phone. "Oh no, it's just that, Leonard told me that you were acting a bit weird lately... I was just a bit worried." Sheldon nodded as Penny pressed the side of her face to the back of his phone, trying to listen in to what Alex was saying. "Yes well I am feeling more than better, thank you for asking. I also hardly think that I'd ever get sick."

Penny frowned as she heard Alex giggle through the phone, what a slut. "Of course, Mr. Cooper, you are the general of cleanliness and hygiene! Oh, by the way, is it okay if I schedule in a lunch appointment for next week, Wednesday maybe?" Sheldon quickly slapped a hand over Penny's mouth, stopping her from protesting about a Wednesday appointment. They could always eat at dinnertime. "Of course, I am free on Wednesday. What is this appointment about?" There was a moment of silence while Penny started to lick the palm of his hand, causing him to glare at her. "I wanted to have lunch with you," Alex said in a fairly happy tone. "Of course, I have no scheduled appointment for Wednesday, I'd be happy to join you."

Before Penny could yell, he pinned her down on the sofa, his hand still covering hers. Though he was too tired for any of this type of activities, he had to get her silent. Whenever Alex called about something for work or an appointment he had, Penny would always find a way to interrupt him. Sometimes, he wondered if Alex knew about him and Penny, and if she did and was still staying quiet, she deserved a raise. He knew that Penny was furious that he said yes, and that she would punish him for this after the call. He really wouldn't have said yes, but when he heard Leonard and Raj's voice in the background saying 'Wednesday' he just had to find out what was up. He placed his knee in between Penny's thighs as she started squirming and murmuring through his palm. Sheldon wondered if this was how a 'girlfriend' would act, it was utterly ridiculous. He watched as Penny's eyes shut tightly as he gently rubbed his knee against her, finally getting her to stay quiet. It was also a bonus that Penny would no longer hear what Alex would say, he didn't want her stalking him.

"Where will we meet?" He asked, rubbing harder as Penny tried to sit up. "Well, the lobby would be okay, we'll eat at a restaurant down the street if that's okay with you?" Sheldon nodded, "just make sure that it's clean, I don't want to eat at an unhygienic restaurant." He removed himself off of Penny and quickly dashed towards the terrace, closing the door as Penny realized that he left. "Of course, Mr. Cooper, I'm your assistant, I'd know that. Well I'll see you tomorrow Mr. Cooper!" He said goodbye then hung up, opening the door to find a furious Penny. "Why did you say yes? Wednesday is _our_ day!"

He made his way back to the sofa, picking up the comic book he had abandoned. "I'd prefer it if you calm down, Penny. We can always have dinner." Penny quickly sat down beside him, still glaring, "didn't I tell you that sooner or later she was going to make a move on you? Why did you say yes?" Sheldon sighed, turning to her, "I am not going to do anything wrong, Penny. It's just lunch, don't you trust me?" The blonde stared at him, "I do... But she might think that you're leading her on!" He shrugged, he knew that she was infuriated. Maybe if he gave her what she wanted, she'd stop interfering. He needed to know why Alex had not mentioned Raj and Leonard. "I am not sure as to what leading one on means, but I assure you that I will not. In exchange of me going to lunch with Alex, why don't you go and have those parties of yours. Though, be sure to stay clean. I can't trust anyone who participates in those to be clean."

Penny's eyes widened slightly as her mind registered what Sheldon had just said. Did he just say that he didn't trust her, and that she can't stay clean? "You don't trust me!" She accused, roughly jabbing a hand at his chest causing him to scowl. "I'd appreciate it if you don't assault me, Penny. To answer your question, I _do_ trust you, it's _them_ that I do not trust." She gritted her teeth as she tore the comic book away from him, running towards the kitchen to turn on the stove before burning the book. "What are you doing?!" Sheldon shrieked as he ran towards her. He quickly turned the stove off and threw his book into the sink, running the water on. He turned around, a deadly look on his face. "That was a vintage Invincible Iron Man _issue number one_ do you know how valuable this is?!"

Penny returned his look, she was angry. He still thought that she had some sort of STD, even after she showed him the results. She wasn't lying when she said that she was clean, why would she lie about that to a neat freak like him? Other than to make sure that he comes back to her, but that was beside the point. She hated how she felt so offended about him saying that she was dirty, she was even more offended that he _still_ thinks she's dirty! She never cared when all of her siblings' friends talked about her, when her so called "friends" talked about her, when her ex-boyfriends talked about her, but now she was furious just because of one stupid moron. She mentally sighed, she really needed to get herself checked.

"I'll just buy you a new one."

He blinked, his eyes twitching as he gritted his teeth. "Buy me a new one? Penny I camped overnight with my older brother's beat up sleeping bag to get in line for that! I used three years of my good boy savings for that and you're just gonna buy me a new one?!" Penny blinked back as she stared at Sheldon, was a comic book really that valuable? She shrugged, she just wanted to grab his attention and now she finally broke him. "Yes, I'll buy you a new one. I'll even get that Stanly guy to sign it for you if you want." He stared at her for a while, processing what she had just said. In lieu of his now burned and soggy vintage comic book she would get him another copy, with Stan Lee's signature on it? He hated it when a bribe won him over.

Sheldon sighed, reaching out to switch the tap off then faced her again, his arms crossed. He couldn't resist a good offer even if his life depended on it. "Alright, but I'm not forgetting this! You'll be listed in my book of enemies for this little act of yours." He said as he made his way back to the couch and grabbed his laptop, he'd just concentrate on his work rather than waste his time on her. "Maybe even before Wil Wheaton..."

Penny leaned against the counter, watching him carefully. She loved how money temporarily solved her problem, it had always been like that. Though, money wouldn't help her in gaining Sheldon's complete trust. She trusted him completely, it was Alex who she didn't trust. Thinking back to a few days earlier, she had come across a blog that talked about some... "trust" exercises. Maybe she could use it on him? Sheldon had always had an interest in experiments, maybe it was time she too, dabbled in a little experiment of her own.

She smiled to herself, she would be victorious.

* * *

Sheldon checked his phone as he stepped out of the hotel elevator, making his way to Penny's suite.

Wyatt decided to open various Picobus stores around the country and he had been asked to check the ones inside the Los Angeles county. The store would contain all of the electronic devices that Penbark have and would release: the Picobus Cylo, the camera, the Picobus phone and the Picobus Drogue, the tablet. There would be more additions in the upcoming months, but they were focusing on the Drogue more. There were around ten stores in the county alone, and it had taken him all day to check each and every one of them. He hoped that he didn't have to inspect the stores outside of the county as well, he was looking forward to testing the Drogue soon. Once they release the Drogue, they would then work on various devices like more phones and cameras, and the highly anticipated Picobus computers. Work had been even more exhausting than his time with the Picobus, making him wonder if he really should have pursued physics instead.

He opened the door, walking into the dark room. Had the electricity gone out? But he had just used the elevator. Was Penny out? However, the door was unlocked, which meant that she was inside the suite. Chaz, the manager, would have given him the key if she was out... Had Penny been robbed? Sheldon looked around, finally spotting a bright candle, followed by another one, leading towards Penny's bedroom. Why would the burglars leave candles? Did they leave some sort of message in her bedroom , or was it a trap? He searched for his pen inside his bag, clicking it once he found it. A few stabs at the right places could possibly kill anyone who would threaten him, assuming that he would be alive to get near enough to stab them. With a deep breath he made his way to her room. Sheldon slowly opened the door, eyes widening and jaw dropping at the sight in front of him.

Penny sat crossed legged on her bed, wearing a tight black leather body suit and black leather boots. Sheldon quickly spun around as he saw her give him a daunting smirk. He had a terribly bad feeling that this wasn't gonna end well. "Penny, what in the heavens are you wearing?!" He winced as he wondered if she was cost-playing as Catwoman, but that wouldn't explain why there were candles leading into her room. "Oh don't pretend that you're not turned on," she slowly said, "I for one know saw that you're our little friend is _pretty_ excited." Sheldon looked down, cursing himself for even dabbling into carnal desires. Pon Farr or not, he still shouldn't be reacting this way, he was better than primitive urges.

He quickly snapped out of his thoughts as he heard the crack of a whip. Turning around, he cocked an eyebrow. He didnt know that Penny was into role-playing. "Are you cosplaying Catwoman? If you are, the sleeves should be up to your wrists and you should also wear matching leather pants. Oh, unless you're portraying the Halle Berry version, than you are overdressed. Also, shouldn't you be wearing a mask?"

Penny stared at him, completely dumbfounded. These were one of the few times that she just wanted to kick Sheldon out and never speak to him again. Was he really that blind to not realize what she was planning on doing with him? She had never really done this before, but awhile back, she heard some of her dogs asking her to do this type of thing. At the time, she really wasn't stupid and retarded enough to actually 'like' them and completely rejected the idea, but now, well that was a different story. "I'm not trying to portray anyone," she calmly said. She wasn't going to ruin this now, she had seen how he was already reacting to her. Maybe Sheldon did have some kind of fetish... was it BDSM? "This was supposed to be pink but the store run out of it, so I bought this."

"If you aren't cosplaying Catwoman, then why do you have a whip? Catwoman likes whips because she believes that the user must be trained before using it correctly, therefore it cannot easily be used against her." The blonde groaned as Sheldon babbled more about Catwoman, if she could only stab him, she would. "I'm not trying to dress up as that superhero of yours. This is for a little activity you're gonna do." He furrowed his eyebrows, "what activity? I hardly think that outfit is appropriate for any activity, Penny."

"Sheldon, would you just, trust me?" She snapped, staring at the whip one last time before disregarding it on the floor. It came with the costume and some of the items she purchased, she wasn't really planning on using it. He nodded, rubbing the side of his arm as he shifted from one weight to the other. Watching her play with the whip oddly reminded him more of Catwoman, and that made him uncomfortable, _very_ uncomfortable. Penny finally looked up at him, "take your clothes off." He shifted again, "Penny, must I real-"

"Sheldon, I said, take your clothes off. Do you trust me or not?"

He sighed, slowly unbuttoning his shirt and removing it then unbuckled his belt and took off his pants. He neatly placed them inside the hamper that stood beside the door before facing her. "Undershirt and briefs go off too." He continued staring at her, "don't tell me you're actually embarrassed? You've seen me naked more times than I can remember, and I've seen you naked as much times as you've seen me naked. Now take them off before I _rip_ them off of you." Sheldon quickly pulled his shirt off then removed his briefs and placed them in the hamper along with the rest of his clothes. Penny smiled at him before standing and grabbing his hand, pulling him towards her bed.

With a hard push, he landed with his back against the bed, causing him to back up. He really wasn't sure what he feared more, angry Penny or whatever type of Penny this was. Though he doubted that there was a difference. Sheldon watched as she grabbed something from her table then made her way back to him, sitting on top of his stomach. "So you've got to trust me, alright?" She held up a blindfold, causing his eyes to go wide. "Penny, what exactly are we gonna do that requires a blindfold?" She looked down at him, dangling the piece of cloth over his face. "_This_ is a very essential part of this activity we're going to do and if you don't trust me you won't get that comic book signed by that Stanly guy." She grinned victoriously as he kept his mouth shut. She bent over, placing the blindfold over his eyes then tied it tightly behind his head. She would have bought the normal slip on ones, but that wouldn't have been much fun.

Sheldon counted to ten before he decided that not being able to see was too much for him. He quickly writhed under her than placed his hands on the knot trying to untie it . He felt Penny lean over, her sultry voice causing him to stop momentarily. "Sheldon, you just have to trust me, okay?" He slowly nodded, trying to get his mind to concentrate despite the uncomfortable darkness and position they were in. He waited for a moment before he felt something soft and light sliding over his face. Slowly, the item went down his throat and was now running against his chest. Was it some sort of stuffed toy of hers? Maybe even her hair? No it was a feather! Why did Penny have a feather? He suddenly felt the feather move against his nipples, causing him to groan. Why was he feeling so much pleasure from it? Who knows, Penny might have already left the room and had gotten some random unsanitary man to do this for her. Which was impossible since he could smell her apple scented hair, and he had promised to trust her.

The feather moved from his chest slowly down his stomach then made it's way to his... testicles. He gritted his teeth as his body started twitching, how was one measly feather even causing him pleasure? It wasn't logical nor possible, and yet here he was, a step closer to his orgasm. He now believed that Penny _was_ the devil's spawn. The feather rubbed against him for a few more minutes before stopping, causing him to groan loudly. He reached out to touch his stiff member but was stopped by Penny's hand gripping his wrist. He felt her move closer to his ear, "Remember, Sheldon, just trust me okay." He nodded, he could feel her moving to reach something again. He secretly hoped that it -wasn't- her whip, anything but that. "Time to put the dog on the leash." Well, maybe not _anything_.

Penny reached for the rope tied on to her headboard and wrapped it around Sheldon's left wrist, tying it the way that blog instructed her to, comfortable but tight enough that he couldn't move more than a few inches. "Penny, what are you doing, that's not a good idea. Penny, are you even listening- is this rope?" He kept on wriggling and whining as she fixed the rope on his other wrist. "Penny, as your bo-" Halfway through researching about this, she wondered if this would help Sheldon trust her. Regardless of her stupid feelings, she had a feeling that she would hurt him at a certain point of this activity. That time was now. She gripped his arm so hard that she just _knew_ it was gonna bruise. Why she did it? Maybe she was enjoying BDSM a little too much, or maybe she really was a bit on the sadistic side. Plus she didnt want to use the whip, they weren't ready for that, well she wasn't. She finally released him when she heard him groan, again. Was this really pleasurable for him?

She moved down to his feet grabbing the rope and tying one foot then tying another. "I hardly think that this is appropriate, Penny." She tilted her head to the side then returned to her spot on his stomach, "really? Do tell, Shelly." He scowled at her, "for starters this is not a way to treat your superior." Penny crossed her arms, smirking down at him, "superior huh? So you're my superior, I didn't know that," he nodded in his place, "now that you have seen your faults maybe you should let me g-" She lowered her head and captured his lips in a slow and sensuous kiss. It was the only way she knew to shut him up, well, the only way that wouldn't break her plan. "I- need- to- do- something-" he said in between kisses. She gave him one last lingering kiss before pulling away, "do you trust me?" Penny saw his hand struggling to reach her but failed, causing him to growl. "I trust you."

"Well, you gotta let your master please you, right?" She said, her voice both a growl and a purr as she dragged a finger down his side. Penny began trailing kisses along his jaw and beneath his ear. He found himself tilting his head to give her everything she seemed to want from him. She found herself smiling when she heard a low moan from him as she moved to his neck, nipping and sucking at his soft skin. Sheldon felt her move lower, flicking her tongue at his hardened nipple, causing him to struggle against the ropes. "Penny, I-" She placed a finger on his lips, silencing him, "we'll get there, you just have to be patient." He tilted his head to face her, "why must I be patient and yet you always get what you want?" She lightly patted his cheek, chuckling, "oh sweetie, it's cause you're the dog, but now worries. This will be worth it, I promise." Her teeth rasped across his nipple, causing hips to do a spasmodic thrust. He offered no more protests, merely whimpering and groaning at the movement of her mouth.

Sheldon resisted the urge to trash against his bonds as she lapped at the tender place below his hipbone. He really couldn't take it anymore, but none of Penny's actions were enough to get him to orgasm, but he was _so_ close. The blonde left s soft kiss at his navel before moving to sit below his knees. She stared at his throbbing organ, tempted to do something she had never done to Sheldon or any of her dogs before. But if she did that, even how the blog she read said not to, this wasn't the right time. She'd save it for another time. She lowered her lips to kiss the skin around his member, as she moved to the next area, her cheek accidentally brushed his shaft, causing him to cry out. "Penny, why is it that you must torture me like this?"

She sat back up, stifling a giggle. If she knew that this was this fun, she would have done this type of activities sooner. Maybe they could even try the more hardcore BDSM stuff next time... If Sheldon wouldn't run away from her. "Relax, we're at the last part, this is supposed to be the best." Penny stood and grabbed the final item required on the blog, "how am I supposed to relax when I am blind, immobile and- oh god!" She started to drop some of the melted wax from one of the candles on his chest. Hearing his yelp she quickly withdrew the candle, her eyes widening, "Sheldon I'm so sorry-" he quickly shook his head, "no, it's not that- please continue- it feels so good and I'm so close!" Penny blinked as she continue to trail the wax down his body, she had never heard those kind of sounds coming from Sheldon. They were... turning her on in the oddest way possible.

"Penny!" He growled loudly as his body shook with his orgasm. She quickly closed her eyes ignoring how the sound of him crying her name as he orgasmed made her incredibly wet. The plan was to get him to trust her, to trust her that for once she didn't need to reach her climax and that it was about him for once. If she didn't love that stupid... Penny's eyes widened as she thought back to what she had thought, it was probably just the spur of the moment. She moved to his feet, quickly untying both of the restraints then went to his arms and undid both of the rope, allowing Sheldon to sit up. He panted as he placed a hand behind his head, untying the blindfold. "That was... fascinating," he started staring at her with a flushed expression. "Never in my life have I ever felt something as... amazing as that without the need for participating in coitus." He took a few deep breaths as she sat on the edge of her bed, still shaken over what she had just seen.

"For some peculiar reason I believe I should thank you," he glanced at his hand before placing it on her shoulder. He still didn't like touching people and vice versa, but Penny was no longer a stranger to him and he sometimes even found it relaxing to be in her presence. "Thank you for this fascinating experience, Penny."

She nodded, glancing over her shoulder to smile at him, "yeah well, you're lucky that I lo-" she closed her mouth before she could continue what she was about to say. Her, Penny, loving someone? That was impossible! She didn't do feelings, and even if she did she didn't do love! This just couldn't be happening, she wasn't ready, and even if she was, Sheldon would _never_ be ready. "I look at you and I see the ideal dog, so I think that you deserve a reward every now and then." Penny placed a hand on his arm, patting it and causing him to wince. Oh, it _did_ bruise, and it looked like it would have gotten worse. Well, she _was_ a champion at Junior Rodeo.

With a smile, she turned to him, a brilliant idea crossing her mind. She was victorious with her plan, she could have some fun with her own rules.

"So, are you up for round two?"

* * *

Sheldon sighed as he rubbed his arm, it had bruised ever since his encounter with Penny. It was a good thing that most of his clothes were long sleeved or else everyone would inquire of why he had it. It had been two days since their little 'activity' and he was thankful that Penny was too busy to kidnap him. Penny had enjoyed manhandling him and decided to spend the next few hours trying different methods she learned on that forsaken blog of hers. He used the past days for recovery and he was feeling a bit better from the initial day after. Penny had promised to avoid that blog again after she had accidentally whipped him, and thus they finally stopped. Sheldon mentally cried as he saw that the hallway to the cafeteria was empty, which meant that he would finally get some peace and quiet.

"Psst!"

He raised an eyebrow silently praying that it wasn't Penny. Though, if it was Penny, she would have just grabbed him then and there. Penny had no sense of shame and didn't care what others thought of her, it was something they shared in common,

"Come here!" The voice whispered, still unknown to where the person was hiding. With a huff, Sheldon decided to continue on his way. That was, until someone roughly yanked him towards the hallway to the emergency exit. Sheldon spun around glaring at his short intruder. "Howard would you please care to explain how you thought that you had the right to physically assault me like that!" He growled as he rubbed his already bruised arm, he didn't expect the tiny man to even have enough strength to pull him like that. Howard furrowed his eyebrows, "I'm sorry, but it's just really important."

The taller man narrowed his eyes as he straightened his posture, "if it was _this_ important, why didn't you just visit me in my office? Or schedule an appointment with Alex?" Howard shifted his feet, he couldn't just waltz into Sheldon's office with Alex cautiously watching out for him. Alex had warned them that if they get in the way of Sheldon's 'happiness' she would personally make their lives a living hell. It was easy to intimidate Leonard and Raj, they were weak, but no amount of threats would make him, Howard Wolowitz, back down. It was up to him to save Sheldon from the hands of the Lochness monster aka Medusa aka the ice princess aka Penny.

"Look there isn't any easy way to say this so I just have to get this over with." Howard took a deep breath, "I saw what you and Penny were doing in that private karaoke room."

Sheldon's eyes widened as he stepped back, a bright red tint appearing across his cheeks. Howard saw them? Didn't they lock the door? Someone was a witness to him succumbing into... such primitive urges. He was disgusted with himself, well the fact that he was caught in the act. He had been indecent, what would his Meemaw say about him? How would his overly religious mother react? He swallowed before furrowing his eyebrows, there was no way he could deny it. Besides, he wasn't good at lying, Howard would see right through it. "I- I don't know what to say." Sheldon said as he rubbed the back of his neck, he now knew what an 'awkward situation' was. It wasn't fun.

Howard crossed his arms and nodded, "you don't have to say anything. I'm the one who has something to say." He was initially shocked that Sheldon didn't deny it, he had prepared himself to pry the truth out from Sheldon either via the hard way or the harder way. It was a shame though, he already had intimidating lines for him ready.

Sheldon raised an eyebrow, "and that is?"

* * *

"Stay away from her, she is up to no good! She's just using you so that she can get you fired. If you avoid her, it will work wonders for you, Sheldon! You have to stop whatever it is between the two of you and just think of her like a plague. You know the history of all of the vice presidents before you, they were all chased off, by her!"

Penny raised an eyebrow as she stopped walking. She was on her way to get her lunch when she heard a discussion between two people. At first she thought that it was two people breaking up, but as she listened, it got more interesting. She really wasn't one for gossip, no, every other topic in the world was more interesting than gossip, even Sheldon's geeky hobbies. Ever since she started the whole 'dog' thing she had become numb to gossip about her. It would be better if she didn't speak at all. But then a certain sentence caught her attention.

"_I saw what you and Penny were doing in that private karaoke room." _

Which meant one thing, someone knew about Sheldon and her. Not that she didn't mind, she couldn't care less if the whole world knew about them, she was just worried about Sheldon. She planned everything from the start, well except the 'feelings' part she always denied, so she knew what to do. But what she didn't expect was something alienating her pet into staying away from her. No one had the right to tell _her_ dog who he can and can't be 'friends' with other than her. And _no one_ had the right to tell him that he should stay away from her, absolutely no one.

"I don't see how me being acquaintances with Penny is a problem, Howard."

So it was the tiny engineer who was getting in the way, she had to do something to get him back. Things were finally going good with Sheldon, and he wasn't going to ruin it anytime soon. And she will make sure that even if Sheldon listens to him, she will do everything in her power to make him change his mind. She already lost him once because of his stupid OCD she isn't gonna lose him again over something as stupid as this. Sure, she did on purpose what she did to those other dogs, sure she doesn't know what she's doing with Sheldon, but that doesn't mean it's wrong. As cliche as it may sound, she may have made some minor adjustments in her motives, but it doesn't mean that she's out to get Sheldon fired. Okay at one point she was, but not anymore.

"It is, Sheldon!" Howard yelped, breaking Penny from her trance. "Can't you understand that she's just doing this to get you fired? So that she can move on to the next guy and then get him fired? It's never gonna end, and you'll just be another rock in the way!"

"I hardly think that comparing me to a rock is appropriate," she heard Sheldon snort. She mentally laughed, he had always been stubborn. She stepped closer to the hallway they were conversing in, waiting for the perfect moment to interject herself into the conversation. She needed to defend Sheldon, she brought him into this, and she will bring him out. "You're letting her brainwash you! Don't let her control you Sheldon, she's just using you! She's called the ice princess for a reason, and it's cause she _has no_ feelings! Let's say you have feelings for her, just an example, she's not gonna feel the same way about you-"

"Now hold it right there," Penny growled, catching their attention as she leaned against the wall, her arms folded over her chest. "You don't know me, and you don't know whats in my head, you have no right to tell Sheldon what you 'think' I 'think."

Howard backed up as Penny stalked towards them, a deadly look on her face. Sheldon sighed, predator Penny was back and deadlier than ever. He would have laughed at the fact that Penny was about to kill the tiny engineer just because she overheard their conversation but he was still his friend, and he had to keep him alive. He reached his arm out and grabbed the blonde's arm, ignoring the pain rippling his arm as he pulled her back. "Sheldon, let go of me," she slowly said, not bothering to look at him. "I won't let you kill him, he is needed in the programming of the Picobus Drogue."

"Can't you get another engineer? There are tons that are better than this little weasel!" She spat, preparing to lunge at Howard but was swiftly pulled back by Sheldon. She had completely forgot about the 'strength' Sheldon had every now and then, especially how she saw him helplessly begging in their encounter. She wanted to do the more hardcore BDSM stuff but after she got to excited and whipped him, she decided not to. It was either her becoming a despicable sap or she wasnt as sadistic as she thought. She hoped that it was the latter. "I'm afraid I can't do that, he was there at the very start of the process, therefore he must be there till the end. Maybe once we finish, then you can fire him."

"Hey!" Howard yelped as Sheldon shrugged. Penny groaned, feeling defeated, "but let go of me. I need to say a few words." Sheldon gave her a look and the blonde continued, "don't you trust me? I'm not gonna kill him, I promise."

They stared at each other for a few moments before Sheldon sighed again. They had been through this trust conundrum, and now Penny was testing him, again. He slowly let go of her arm and stepped back, "I trust you." The blonde turned to him and smiled, patting him on the head, "good. Now go and be a dear and get our lunch. I'll meet you at my office." With one last pointing look, Sheldon left for the cafeteria. He really hated it when others told him what to do, but he trusted her... and it was just this once. Immediately as he left, Penny's glare reappeared as she stalked towards Howard. "Now, listen up, you will not, I repeat, will not get in the way of me and Sheldon's relationship."

"Relationship?" Howard scoffed, "I hardly think that this is a relationship, you treat him like he's your dog, not your boyfriend! If you do care for him, then you should treat him like he's your boyfriend!"

Penny lifted her chin, trying to hide the defeat in her eyes. "He's not my boyfriend," her eyes snapped back at him, as she cornered him to a wall, "but that's not the point. You have no business in whatever is going on between Sheldon and me, do you understand? You have no say whatsoever in what and who Sheldon wants to associate with, so you better fuck off. This is the last warning I am giving you, and consider this as a threat. I will make your life a living hell if I find out that you say more bullshit to Sheldon, do you understand?"

Howard nervously nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat. She smirked, stepping back from his, "I'm glad that you understand. Wouldn't want my assistant to get resumes, wouldn't we?" She smiled again before walking off, "you better watch what you say to Sheldon, or else." His eyes followed her figure before she disappeared towards the cafeteria and took a deep, deep, deep breath. She may be a couple years younger than him, but she was terrifying. If Sheldon hadn't held her back she would have killed him, and probably set it up as a suicide.

He shook his head as he pushed himself away from the wall. Even with her and Alex's threats he wasn't going to stop convincing Sheldon to stay way from her. Two women wanting to kill him, it was like some twisted fantasy he had, minus the killing part. There was a whole new level of determination building inside him, he was gonna save Sheldon whether he liked it or not. And to Penny, well, this wasn't over _yet_.

* * *

***Yes thats right I hate Apple, sue me. (probably the only one) due to all of the craptastic Apple experiences I've has through the years.**

**I originally wanted to do a hardcore BDSM chapter with whips and blood and all that jazz, (which is why there was a cameo from Mr. Whip) but while looking up about the topic of BDSM, I don't think Sheldon would agree to that type of hardcore. I also wanted to add Penny making Sheldon lick and sniff her foot but lets be real, Sheldon would NEVER do that, unless he was extremely drunk. So I went with some light BDSM, please don't hate me if I portrayed it wrong, I honestly have no knowledge about the world of BDSM other than what it means and the idea of what people do. I also view Penny in this story as a bit of a dominatrix, just a bit. Also with Sheldon and the comic book, that's a reference to my brother burning my Inuyasha #1 manga then promising to buy me the original Japanese version. He never did buy it for me.**

**Hmm, a little spoilers for chapters 10 and 11 cause I'm itching to finally progress with this story. Hopefully I get them up before another month passes so wish me luck!**

**Chapter 10: Two characters from The Alternate Roommate Paradox will appear and will spend some time with Penny!**

**Chapter 11: If I'm correct this will be drunk!Shenny sex with Sheldon going wild and crap. May change though.**


End file.
